Fly Away
by xrysanthi
Summary: Η Μπέλα είναι αεροσυνοδός και ο Έντουαρντ γιος ενός μεγάλου μεγιστάνα.   Από την πρώτη τους συνάντηση θα αντιπαθήσουν ο ένας τον άλλο αλλά το πάθος που θα ξυπνήσει μέσα τους θα τους φέρει με ένα περίεργο τρόπο πιο κοντά. Ελπίζω να το απολαύσετε.
1. Κακή αρχή

**Fly Away "1. Κακή αρχή"**

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι: Anastacia - In Your Eyes**

**Τις εικόνες του σπιτιού της Μπέλας μπορείτε να τις βρείτε στην υπογραφή μου  
><strong>

Ήμουν 5 χρόνια αεροσυνοδός στις διεθνές αερογραμμές και ένιωθα τόσο τυχερή που μπορούσα να ταξιδεύω σε όλον τον κόσμο μέχρι που ξαφνικά μια μέρα μου έκαναν πρόταση να γίνω αεροσυνοδός στο ιδιωτικό τζετ ενός πάμπλουτου κυρίου ονομαζόμενου Καρλάιλ Κάλεν... δεν ήξερε τι είχε... πολλές πετρελαιοπηγές που συνεργαζόταν με διάφορες εταιρίες σε πολλά μέρη του κόσμου και η έδρα του ήταν στην Νέα Υόρκη αλλά εγώ δεν τον είχα ακούσει ξανά και δεν είχα ιδέα ποιος ήταν... το μόνο που ήξερα γι' αυτόν ήταν ότι έκλεινε τα 65 και από ότι έμαθα ήταν αρκετά δύστροπος και γενικότερα έκανε την ζωή δύσκολη στο προσωπικό του και όχι μόνο.

Με θεωρούσαν πάρα πολύ καλή στην δουλειά μου και οι συστάσεις μου ήταν αρκετές ώστε η ιδιωτική του γραμματέας να έρθει προσωπικά στο γραφείο του διευθυντή μου για να μου προτείνει η ίδια την θέση αυτή.

Στην αρχή το σκέφτηκα για λίγο, γιατί αυτό θα σήμαινε ότι θα πρέπει να είμαι διαθέσιμη εικοσιτέσσερις ώρες το εικοσιτετράωρο για τον κύριο Κάλεν... όποτε εκείνος αποφάσιζε ότι ήθελε να ταξιδέψει είτε για επαγγελματικά είτε για προσωπικά ταξίδια... εγώ θα έπρεπε να είμαι διαθέσιμη για να του παρέχω τις υπηρεσίες μου και αυτό θα σήμαινε ότι πλέον θα έπρεπε να εγκαταλείψω την πόλη που έμενα και να εγκατασταθώ στην Νέα Υόρκη όπου και έμενε μόνιμα εκείνος ώστε να είμαι στις υπηρεσίες του.

Όμως το αστρονομικό ποσόν που μου πρόσφεραν... μαζί και με όλα τα έξοδα πληρωμένα ήταν αρκετά δελεαστικά για μένα και μια τέλεια ευκαιρία να ξεφύγω από το βαρετό και μουντό Φορκς που έμενα και να γνωρίσω νέους ορίζοντες και έτσι τελικά πήρα την απόφαση να δεχτώ την δουλειά και μέσα σε δύο μέρες ήρθαν τα πάνω κάτω... Εγκαταλείποντας την πόλη μου και του γονείς μου ένιωσα ξαφνικά τόσο μόνη... τόσο άδεια αλλά ήμουν πια εικοσιπέντε χρονών και έπρεπε να πάρω την ζωή μου στα χέρια μου... Φυσικά υπήρχε το πλεονέκτημα ότι στην ίδια πόλη έμενε μόνιμα η δεύτερη γυναίκα του παππού μου που είχε πεθάνει... και διατηρούσαμε άριστες σχέσεις... και έτσι θα μπορούσα να έχω επαφή έστω και με ένα οικείο άτομο όποτε ένιωθα ότι ήθελα να ξανανιώσω σαν στο σπίτι μου.

Μόλις έφτασα στο διαμέρισμα που μου παρείχαν δεν το πίστευα... ήταν τόσο αφοπλιστικά υπέροχο για έναν υπάλληλο που δεν το πίστευα καθόλου και με έκανε αμέσως να νιώσω άνετα και όμορφα... ήταν ένα πενταώροφο κτίριο... που από ότι έμαθα ήταν αγορασμένο για τους υπαλλήλους που δούλευαν γι αυτόν στο ιδιωτικό του Τζέτ... οροφοδιαμερίσματα που χρησιμοποιούσαν, ο πιλότος, ο δεύτερος πιλότος, ο φροντιστής, ένα κενό που δεν έχω ιδέα για ποιον προοριζόταν και το δικό μου.

Μπαίνοντας στην είσοδο... το στόμα μου έπεσε στο πάτωμα... ένα εντυπωσιακό λόμπι υψωνόταν μπροστά μου τόσο επιβλητικό και ζεστό που με έκανε να νιώθω ότι έμπαινα σε ένα πολυτελές ξενοδοχείο πέντε αστέρων... στα χρώματα του ζεστού ξύλου και του γκρι... με ένα εντυπωσιακό γραφείο υποδοχής με μαύρο γρανίτη.

Μόλις ο θυρωρός με είδε στην είσοδο σηκώθηκε για να με υποδεχθεί... και βλέποντας της βαλίτσες μου ήρθε κοντά μου για να με βοηθήσει.

«Είμαι η Ιζαμπέλα Σουάν... η νέα αεροσυνοδός του ιδιωτικού Τζετ του κυρίου Κάλεν» εξήγησα και μόλις φτάσαμε μπροστά από το γραφείο υποδοχής έκανε τον γύρω και έσκυψε να πάρει το κλειδί μου.

«Ναι φυσικά δεσποινίς σας περιμέναμε...» είπε και έτεινε το κλειδί μου προς το μέρος μου και συνέχισε... «Το διαμέρισμα σας είναι στον πέμπτο όροφο... οτιδήποτε χρειαστείτε μην διστάσετε να με καλέσετε»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ» του ανταποκρίθηκα ευγενικά με ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο και σηκώνοντας το χερούλι της βαλίτσας μου κίνησα προς το ασανσέρ...

«Θα σας φέρω εγώ τις υπόλοιπες βαλίτσες» προσφέρθηκε και χαρίζοντας του άλλο ένα ευγενικό χαμόγελο από ευγνωμοσύνη τον άφησα να περάσει πρώτος μέσα στο ασανσέρ... μόλις φτάσαμε στον όροφο μου άνοιξα την πόρτα και τον άφησα να περάσει πρώτος... και μόλις άφησε τις βαλίτσες γύρισε προς το μέρος μου για να φύγει.

«Σας ευχαριστώ και πάλι» του είπα ευγενικά και μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο μου.

«Τίποτα δεσποινίς μου υποχρέωσης μου» απάντησε και έφυγε χωρίς να περιμένει τίποτα άλλο... έκλεισα την πόρτα και μόλις γύρισα να αντικρίσω το διαμέρισμα μου έμεινα άλαλη... το διαμέρισμα ήταν τρομερά εντυπωσιακό για μια απλή υπάλληλο σαν και εμένα... και αυτό για κάποιον λόγο με έκανε να αισθανθώ περίεργα... αλλά αμέσως τα παράτησα και αφήνοντας τις βαλίτσες στο πάτωμα άρχισα να το κοιτώ πιο εξεταστικά.

Το πρώτο που μου τράβηξε την προσοχή ήταν το μικρό; - δεν θα το έλεγα - σαλονάκι που περιτριγυριζόταν από μεγάλες τζαμαρίες... τόσο φωτεινό και αέρινο που σου έκοβε την ανάσα... όπως και η είσοδος... έτσι και εδώ τα πάντα ήταν στα χρώματα του ζεστού ξύλου αλλά οι τοίχοι ήταν σε άσπρο χρώμα καθώς και οι καναπέδες... με ασπρόμαυρα μαξιλάρια και δύο εντυπωσιακούς στρογγυλούς πολυελαίους... να συμπληρώνουν την διακόσμηση και να την κάνουν πολύ νεανική και ταυτόχρονα τόσο επιβλητική... με γυάλινα τραπεζάκια παντού... αυτό όμως που χτύπαγε στο μάτι σου περισσότερο ήταν ένα μαύρο μεγάλο πιάνο με ουρά να είναι μπροστά από την τζαμαρία... σίγουρα πρέπει να το έχει επιμεληθεί κάποιος διακοσμητής... δεν εξηγείτε αλλιώς.

Αφήνοντας το σαλόνι προχώρησα προς την κουζίνα... όπου χωριζόταν από το σαλόνι με ένα άσπρο μεγάλο έπιπλο με άδεια ράφια και έναν καναπέ που είχε μπροστά του ένα στρογγυλό τραπέζι κουζίνας και δύο καρέκλες... με ένα βάζο που είχε μέσα μια υπέροχη άσπρη φρέσκια σύνθεση από ορχιδέες... πραγματικά δεν τσιγκουνεύονται τα λεφτά τους... τέτοια υποδοχή ποιος την περίμενε.

Ο χώρος της κουζίνας χωριζόταν στα δύο με ένα πάσο που μπροστά του υπήρχαν τρία ψιλά σκαμπό... ενώ από την άλλη πλευρά του πάσου υπήρχαν εστίες γκαζιού για μαγείρεμα και από πάνω ακριβώς ένας υπέροχος διακριτικός απορροφητήρας... δίπλα από τον πάγκο υπήρχε ασανσέρ εφοδιασμού τροφίμων... τι περίεργο τι το θέλουν αυτό;... αναρωτήθηκα αλλά δεν έδωσα άλλη σημασία σε αυτό και προχώρησα να κοιτάξω και τον υπόλοιπο χώρο... πίσω από τον πάγκο υπήρχαν πολλά ντουλάπια γεμάτα με ότι μπορεί να βάλει ο νους σου... εφοδιασμένα άψογα με τρόφιμα για κάθε γούστο... μωρέ μπράβο... ο νεροχύτης ήταν σε λιτό στιλ... και η κουζίνα ολοκληρωνόταν με δύο φούρνους που τους είχαν βάλει σε ψηλότερο σημείο από το πάτωμα... τι ακριβώς να τους κάνω δύο φούρνους;... αναρωτήθηκα.

Όλο το σπίτι μέχρι στιγμής έμοιαζε περισσότερο για σπίτι οικογένειας παρά για σπίτι για ένα άτομο... ένα λόχο να καλέσω για να μου κάνει παρέα και πάλι αυτό το σπίτι θα μπορούσε να χωρέσει ακόμα περισσότερους... χαμογέλασα και συνέχισα και στα μέσα δωμάτια.

Το επόμενο δωμάτιο ήταν ή κρεβατοκάμαρα... όπου και εδώ επικρατούσε το ίδιο στιλ με το υπόλοιπο σπίτι... απλό λιτό και απέριττο... με τα ζεστά χρώματα του ξύλου και με κρεμ αποχρώσεις στους τοίχους αμέσως σου πλημμύριζε μια εφορία και σε έκανε να ξεκουράζεσαι με το που το κοίταζες.

Με δύο παράθυρα ένα πιο μεγάλο και ένα πιο μικρό να αφήνει όλο το φως και τις ζεστές ακτίνες του ήλιου να ζεσταίνουν τα όνειρα σου... το κρεβάτι ήταν ένα διπλό ξύλινο κρεβάτι με σεντόνια ξενοδοχείου αλλά αυτό λίγο με ένοιαζε γιατί έτσι κι αλλιώς είχα φροντίσει πριν φύγω να φέρω ότι θα με έκανε να νιώσω σαν στο σπίτι μου... απέναντι από το κρεβάτι είχαν τοποθετήσει ένα διπλό άνετο καναπέ και μια μπρεζέρα με σκαμπό για τα πόδια καθώς και ένα στρογγυλό γυάλινο τραπεζάκι... ενώ δίπλα από την μπρεζέρα υπήρχε ένας καθρέφτης με συρταριέρα τελείως παράταιρος με όλο το υπόλοιπο δωμάτιο... δεν θα κολλήσουμε σε αυτό... αλλά τον διακοσμητή τον βρίσκω φάουλ σε αυτό το κομμάτι... γέλασα και προχώρησα να δω το μπάνιο.

Για να είμαι ειλικρινής το μπάνιο με εντυπωσίασε περισσότερο από όλο το υπόλοιπο σπίτι... με μαρμάρινες κολώνες να δημιουργούν ένα ανοιχτό ντουλάπι για τις πετσέτες και τα προσωπικά μου ήδη... και έναν μαρμάρινο τεράστιο νιπτήρα με καθρέφτη που στην πρόσοψη του είχε τέσσερα μικρά ντουλαπάκια και απέναντι ακριβώς από αυτόν μια τεράστια μπανιέρα που είμαι σίγουρη ότι με χώραγε ολόκληρη ακόμα και αν ξάπλωνα μέσα σε αυτήν... ενώ δίπλα από το ανοιχτό ντουλάπι υπήρχε μια γυάλινη πόρτα που πίσω από αυτήν υπήρχε και ντουζιέρα... απίστευτο... είναι σίγουρα αυτό το σπίτι για το προσωπικό ή θα έρθουν πολύ σύντομα και χτυπώντας την πόρτα μου θα μου πουν συγνώμη σας δώσαμε λάθος διαμέρισμα;... γέλασα με τον εαυτό μου και τα παράτησα γυρίζοντας στο σαλόνι για να πάρω τις βαλίτσες μου ώστε να τακτοποιηθώ.

Δεν πέρασαν πολλές ώρες από την άφιξη μου στο διαμέρισμα και πήρα μια κλίση για το πρώτο μου ταξίδι με το Τζετ του κυρίου Κάλεν... είχα ήδη τακτοποιηθεί... και σκέφτηκα να πάω στο αεροδρόμιο μισή ώρα νωρίτερα για να πάρω την στολή μου και να ρίξω μια ματιά στο Τζετ ώστε να δω αν όλα ήταν εντάξει για το ταξίδι... όταν όμως έφτασα στο αεροδρόμιο και πήγα να πάρω την στολή μου με ενημέρωσαν ότι η υπάλληλος που θα με εξυπηρετούσε δεν είχε φτάσει ακόμα και έτσι σκέφτηκα να πάω πρώτα από το ιδιωτικό τζετ του κύριου Κάλεν να ελέγξω αν όλα ήταν έτοιμα για την πτήση και μετά να γυρίσω πίσω να πάρω την στολή μου για να ετοιμαστώ.

Ήμουν πολύ καλή στην δουλειά μου και είχα μεγάλη αυτοπεποίθηση και καθόλου άγχος γι αυτήν την πτήση... ήταν μια ακόμα πτήση για μένα... σκέφτηκα και περνώντας τον έλεγχο έφτασα επιτέλους στο Τζετ όπου έξω από αυτό ήταν ένας σεκιούριτι... με κοίταξε καλά καλά και με σταμάτησε στις σκάλες αλλά πριν του δώσω το πάσο μου για να ελέγξει τα στοιχεία μου με ενημέρωσε ότι με περιμένουν και με άφησε να περάσω... για τον τρομερό έλεγχο που είχα ήδη περάσει αυτό μου φάνηκε πολύ παράξενο αλλά δεν έδωσα περισσότερη σημασία... πήρα πάλι την μικρή Louis Vuitton στο χέρι μου που είχα μέσα τα προσωπικά μου αντικείμενα και ρούχα για το ταξίδι... και άρχισα να ανεβαίνω τις σκάλες ήρεμα.

Όταν έφτασα στην καμπίνα όμως κάτι με σταμάτησε και κοίταξα γύρω μου...

«Καιρός ήταν... νομίζω ότι είχα δώσει σαφές οδηγίες στο αφεντικό σου ότι δεν μου αρέσει να με στήνουν... και η μισή ώρα αργοπορίας σου να ξέρεις ότι δεν θα μείνει ατιμώρητη» άκουσα μια βελούδινη τραχιά φωνή από το μικρό σαλονάκι που βρισκόταν δεξιά της εισόδου και αφήνοντας απαλά την βαλίτσα μου στο πλάι μου γύρισα προς το μέρος της φωνής και είδα έναν υπερβολικά όμορφο άντρα που μόλις είχε χαμηλώσει την εφημερίδα του να με κοιτάζει με νευριασμένο ύφος μέσα στα μάτια και σάστισα.

Τα καταπράσινα μάτια του είχαν γίνει σκούρα από τον θυμό και η έκφραση του μου έλεγε ότι το εννοούσε απόλυτα όταν έλεγε ότι θα το πληρώσω πολύ ακριβά... αλλά εγώ όχι μόνο δεν είχα αργήσει αλλά ήμουν και μισή ώρα νωρίτερα από την ώρα που με είχαν ενημερώσει ότι η πτήση μας θα αναχωρούσε.

«Συγνώμη;» των ρώτησα ξαφνιασμένη

«Τι δεν κατάλαβες;» με ρώτησε έξαλλος και διπλώνοντας την εφημερίδα του την πέταξε με δύναμη πάνω στο τραπέζι και έκατσε πιο άνετος στην θέση του αλλά ακόμα πολύ εκνευρισμένος διπλώνοντας τα χέρια του μπροστά στο στήθος του

«Με συγχωρείτε αλλά σύμφωνα με τις οδηγίες που μου έχουν δώσει είμαι μισή ώρα νωρίτερα» ξεφύσησε και με τα δάχτυλά του έτριψε τα μάτια του για να ηρεμήσει τον εκνευρισμό του αλλά την στιγμή που με ξανακοίταξε ο εκνευρισμός όχι μόνο δεν του είχε περάσει αλλά ήταν ακόμα πιο έντονος

«Τότε θα θεωρήσω ότι ήταν μια παρεξήγηση... πράγμα που δεν το συνηθίζω... και θα σε αφήσω χαρισματικά να κάνεις την δουλειά σου... έχουμε μόλις είκοσι λεπτά πριν έρθει το υπόλοιπο προσωπικό για να ξεκινήσει η πτήση γι' αυτό ελπίζω να είσαι τουλάχιστον γρήγορη» είπε μυδιάζοντας, κάνοντας μου ξεκάθαρο ότι δεν είχε εμπιστοσύνη στις ικανότητες μου.

«Σας ευχαριστώ» του απάντησα επαγγελματικά ψυχρά και παίρνοντας ξανά την βαλίτσα μου στο χέρι γύρισα να πάω προς το μπροστινό μέρος του Τζετ για να τακτοποιηθώ και να εκπληρώσω τον σκοπό για τον οποίο είχα έρθει εξαρχής αλλά πριν κάνω ένα βήμα με ξανασταμάτησε ξεφυσώντας απογοητευμένος... ποιος στο διάολο ήταν αυτό ο υπεροπτικός άνθρωπος και τι ακριβώς ήθελε από μένα;... αναρωτήθηκα αλλά δεν τον άφησα να δει τον εκνευρισμό μου... σίγουρα θα ήταν κάποιος πολύ στενός φίλος του αφεντικού μου για να του δανείσει το Τζετ οπότε έπρεπε να είμαι επαγγελματίας.

«Που στο διάολο νομίζεις ότι πας?» άκουσα την εκνευρισμένη του φωνή που είχε υψωθεί και γύρισα να τον αντικρίσω για άλλη μια φορά με περιέργεια.

«Να ετοιμαστώ για να κάνω την δουλειά μου» του είπα λες και μίλαγα σε ένα μικρό παιδί που δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει το προφανές και τότε βγήκε τελείως από τα ρούχα του με την έκφραση μου... και σηκώθηκε με γρήγορες κινήσεις και ήρθε κοντά μου... μου άρπαξε την βαλίτσα από το χέρι απότομα και πετώντας την κάτω με δύναμη με άρπαξε από το χέρι και με κόλλησε πάνω στον τοίχο.

«Άκου να σου πω αυθάδικο πλάσμα... εδώ εγώ μιλάω και εσύ υπακούς το κατάλαβες;...» πήγα να του απαντήσω κατάλληλα αλλά δεν με άφησε... «Εγώ διατάζω και εσύ εκτελείς... και μιας που δεν έχουμε αρκετό χρόνο για τις υπηρεσίες σου ελπίζω να είσαι τουλάχιστον αυτό που οι συστάσεις σου λένε... γιατί αλλιώς την έχεις πολύ άσχημα... τώρα που ξεκαθαρίσαμε τα πράγματα ξεκίνα να κάνεις την δουλειά σου και κοίτα να με ικανοποιήσεις στο έπακρο... έγινα κατανοητός;» μου φώναξε και έμεινα να τον κοιτάω σαν χαζή... τι πρόβλημα είχε αυτός ο άνθρωπος δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω... τι προσπαθούσε να μου πει τόση ώρα και τι υπηρεσίες υπονοούσε;

«Να σας ικανοποιήσω με ποιον ακριβώς τρόπο;» τόλμησα να ξεστομίσω σοκαρισμένη βλέποντας τις προθέσεις του και τότε επιβεβαίωσε όλες μου τις φοβίες

«Για αρχή δεν θα έλεγα όχι για μια πίπα... έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν προλαβαίνουμε για τίποτα άλλο εξαιτίας σου... και όταν φτάσουμε στο Παρίσι μπορείς να κάνεις όλα τα υπόλοιπα σου κόλπα» συνέχισε με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο και τα νεύρα μου χτύπησαν κόκκινο... ποιος νομίζει ότι είναι ώστε να φέρετε έτσι στο προσωπικό;;;

«Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση...» είπα εγώ μαλακώνοντας την φωνή μου χωρίς να του αφήνω το περιθώριο να δει τις προθέσεις μου... «Μου επιτρέπετε να ξεκινήσω?» τον ρώτησα και ξεκόλλησε το σώμα του από πάνω μου αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει άλλη κίνηση του άρπαξα το χέρι και με γρήγορη λαβή το γύρισα πίσω από την πλάτη του και αρπάζοντας τον από τα μαλλιά τον κόλλησα πάνω στον τοίχο όπως με είχε κολλήσει εκείνος πριν και τώρα ήμουν εγώ αυτή που άρχισε να του μιλάει εκνευρισμένη.

«Δεν ξέρω ποιος στο διάολο είσαι... αλλά μάθε ότι εγώ δεν είμαι διατεθειμένη να παίξω κανένα από τα παιχνίδια σου... τώρα... πριν σου διαλύσω το υπέροχο προσωπάκι σου...» του είπα ειρωνικά... «Και πας στο Παρίσι με τσακισμένο μούτρο...» συνέχισα και πήγε να μου ξεφύγει αλλά βάζοντας το πόδι μου ανάμεσα στα δικά του κάρφωσα το τακούνι μου πάνω στο παπούτσι του και έσφιξε τα δόντια του για να μην δείξει το πόσο πόνεσε... «Εγώ στην θέση σου δεν θα το επιχειρούσα... γιατί δεν το έχω σε τίποτα η επόμενη κίνηση μου να σου διαλύσει τον ερεθισμένο σου πούτσο και ξέρεις αυτό πόσο περισσότερο θα πονέσει... τώρα...» συνέχισα... «Θα σου κάνω την χάρη να σε αφήσω στην ησυχία σου και να απολαύσεις το ταξίδι αν σε αντάλλαγμα μου κάνεις και εσύ μια χάρη»

«Χάρη;...» είπε αφήνοντας ένα γελάκι... «Τι χάρη;»

«Θα ήθελα να μεταφέρεις ένα μήνυμα στο άθλιο το αφεντικό μου... μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό για μένα?» του είπα στο αυτί του ψιθυριστά και γελώντας κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά.

«Πες του ότι είναι πολύ μεγάλος μαλάκας που νομίζει ότι μπορεί να φέρεται έτσι στο προσωπικό του... πες του ότι την επόμενη φορά που θα προσλάβει αεροσυνοδό... καλό θα ήταν να την ενημερώσει ποια θα είναι τα καθήκοντα της... και τέλος πες του οι δικές μου υπηρεσίες μόλις τελείωσαν» του είπα και γέλασε δυνατά.

«Να είσαι σίγουρη ότι θα του τα μεταφέρω» απάντησε μόλις ηρέμησε λίγο.

«Πολύ χαίρομαι γι' αυτό... τώρα θα σε αφήσω και θα φύγω... μην κάνεις καμία ανοησία να προσπαθήσεις να με ακουμπήσεις γιατί δεν σου εγγυώμαι ότι την επόμενη φορά που θα το επιχειρήσεις θα καταφέρω να συγκρατήσω τον εαυτό μου από το να μην σε διαλύσω... έγινα κατανοητή?» άλλο ένα γελάκι από μέρος του αλλά τελικά το δέχτηκε και τον άφησα από το σφιχτό μου κράτημα.

Πήγα προς την πόρτα αρπάζοντας την βαλίτσα μου στο χέρι την στιγμή που εκείνος γύριζε προς την καρέκλα που καθόταν πριν αλλά πριν φτάσω στην πόρτα με σταμάτησε για άλλη μια φορά.

«Εγώ δεν θα το έκανα αν ήμουν στην θέση σου» είπε και ξεφυσώντας γύρισα άλλη μια φορά προς το μέρος του για να τον κοιτάξω ειρωνικά αλλά μόλις είδα το όπλο στο χέρι του για μια στιγμή έμεινα με κομμένη την ανάσα και τον κοίταξα έκπληκτη.

Με πλησίασε και αφού πήρε την βαλίτσα από το χέρι μου και την άφησε στο πάτωμα με άρπαξε από τον λαιμό και με κόλλησε στον τοίχο και γυρνώντας με έτσι ώστε να είναι το πρόσωπο μου προς τον τοίχο έβαλε το όπλο στον λαιμό μου και ξεροκατάπια.

«Ωραία... βλέπω ότι επιτέλους έχω την αμέριστη προσοχή σου... τώρα...» τόνισε όπως έκανα εγώ πριν... «Άκου με προσεκτικά τι θα σου πω και μην προσπαθήσεις να κάνεις καμία χαζομάρα γιατί δεν έχω σε τίποτα να διαλύσω αυτό το υπέροχο προσωπάκι... έγινα κατανοητός?...» ρώτησε άγρια και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου... «Ωραία...» είπε πάλι και αφήνοντας τα μαλλιά μου από το σφιχτό του κράτημα άρχισε να κατεβάζει το φερμουάρ του φορέματος μου και άρχισα να τρέμω ανεπαίσθητα... από φόβο;... δεν ήμουν σίγουρη... αυτός ο άντρας για έναν περίεργο λόγο μου προκαλούσε κάτι το διαφορετικό αλλά δεν έκατσα εκείνην την ώρα να το επεξεργαστώ...

Το μυαλό μου δούλευε πυρετωδώς και παραμένοντας ψύχραιμη σκεφτόμουν τις επιλογές μου όπως θα έκανα σε οποιαδήποτε παρόμοια περίπτωση... δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που βρισκόμουν υπό την απειλή όπλου... στο παρελθόν είχα βρεθεί όμηρος σε αεροπειρατεία και είχα καταφέρει να την εξουδετερώσω με μεγάλη ευκολία... δεν θα άφηνα τώρα αυτό το αυθάδικο τέρας να με τρομοκρατήσει.

Ήταν ξεκάθαρο ότι ήταν τρελός και σίγουρα είναι από τους ανθρώπους που παίρνουν πάντα με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο αυτό που θέλουν... κατέβασε τις τιράντες του φορέματος και το άφησε να πέσει στο πάτωμα χωρίς να μιλήσει... αλλά όταν είδε το σώμα μου έβρισε μέσα από τα δόντια του, ξεκούμπωσε το παντελόνι του και το κατέβασε μαζί με το εσώρουχο του χαμηλά ενώ ταυτόχρονα πέρναγε την κάνη του όπλου από το σώμα μου για να μου κάνει αισθητή την παρουσία του και την στιγμή που κόλλησε το σώμα του πάνω στο δικό μου για να νιώσω τον ερεθισμό του εγώ αναπήδησα... σίγουρα την είχα βάψει... την είχα βάψει πολύ άσχημα.

«Ελπίζω να είσαι έτοιμη για μένα... γιατί δεν μου αρέσει να περιμένω» συνέχισε ψυχρά και ανοίγοντας τα πόδια μου με τα δικά του παραμέρισε στο πλάι το εσώρουχο μου και ακούμπησε τον ερεθισμό του πάνω στην καυτή μου σάρκα.

Τέντωσα το κορμί μου από έκπληξη πνίγοντας την κραυγή μου και εκείνος μόλις ένιωσε την υγρασία μου μούγκρισε χαμηλόφωνα.

«Μμμμ... βλέπω ότι σε εξιτάρει ο κίνδυνος...» ειρωνεύτηκε με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο τρίβοντας τον ερεθισμό του απάνω μου κάνοντάς με να υγρανθώ περισσότερο και σφίγγοντας τα χέρια μου σε μπουνιές έμεινα ακίνητη παλεύοντας σκληρά να μην αντιδράσω... έξαλλη με τον εαυτό μου που αντιδρούσε με τέτοιο τρόπο στο άγγιγμα αυτού του ψυχοπαθή.

«Τουλάχιστον πάρε και καμία προφύλαξη... αυτό μου έλειπε τώρα... να κολλήσω και τίποτα από εσένα... ψυχάκια» του πέταξα εκνευρισμένα και γέλασε αλλά δεν σταμάτησε.

«Μην ανησυχείς και δεν είμαι τόσο χαζός» μου πέταξε και αφού ξεκόλλησε από πάνω μου, μου έτεινε το προφυλακτικό που κρατούσε και διέταξε αυστηρά.

«Γύρνα και φόρεσε το μου... και κοίτα μην κάνεις καμία ανοησία... γιατί δεν το έχω σε τίποτα να σου τινάξω τα μυαλά στον αέρα»

Γύρισα αργά προς το μέρος του... στο πρόσωπο του φαινόταν ευδιάκριτα όλο το πάθος που του είχε ξυπνήσει το κορμί μου και αυτό με διευκόλυνε πάρα πολύ.

Ανοίγοντας το φακελάκι για να βγάλω το προφυλακτικό άρχισα με τρόπο να κοιτάω γύρω μου με την άκρη του ματιού για να βρω από κάπου να πιαστώ ώστε να γλιτώσω από αυτήν την κατάσταση... εκείνος το κατάλαβε και μου απέσπασε την προσοχή.

«Να με κοιτάς στα μάτια» διέταξε με τραχιά φωνή... αλλά εγώ είχα προλάβει και είχα ήδη δει ότι το όπλο του ήταν ακόμα ασφαλισμένο και αυτό μου έδωσε την λύση που ζητούσα... γέλασα αυτάρεσκα μέσα μου αλλά νέκρωσα τα συναισθήματα μου για να μην του δώσω το περιθώριο να το καταλάβει.

Κοιτώντας τον πάντα ανέκφραστα στα μάτια απελευθέρωσα το προφυλακτικό και κρατώντας με το ένα χέρι το προφυλακτικό και με το άλλο τον ερεθισμό του άρχισα να του το περνάω με πολύ αργό και βασανιστικό τρόπο... μόνο μια στιγμή μου έφτανε... λίγο να έκλεινε τα μάτια του και θα τον είχα στο χέρι... μόνο να κλείσει για λίγο τα μάτια... παρακάλαγα μέσα μου.

Τα χέρια μου έσφιγγαν τον ερεθισμό του κατεβάζοντας το προφυλακτικό με πολύ αργό ρυθμό βάζοντας εναλλάξ τα χέρια μου απάνω στον ερεθισμό του για να μην καταλάβει την κίνηση μου την στιγμή που θα μου δινόταν η ευκαιρία να του αρπάξω το όπλο και η αναπνοή του αμέσως άλλαξε... άρχισε να βαρυγκωμά βαριανασαίνοντας σμίγοντας τα μάτια του και τα φρύδια του σε μια ίσια γραμμή... δηλώνοντας μου ανοιχτά... ότι του άρεσε πάρα πολύ... δεν άντεξε όμως πολύ και παίρνοντας μια κοφτή ανάσα έκλεισε τα μάτια του μόνο για ένα δευτερόλεπτο... αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία που ζητούσα... χωρίς να σταματώ να τον αγγίζω κράτησα το όπλο του με το ένα μου χέρι και μόλις άνοιξε τα μάτια του από το ξάφνιασμα έμπηξα τα δόντια μου πάνω στον καρπό του.

Εκείνος ούρλιαξε και μόλις είδα το χέρι του να ανοίγει τον απελευθέρωσα και με γρήγορη κίνηση πήρα το όπλο του στα χέρια μου και βγάζοντας την ασφάλεια το όπλισα και το γύρισα εναντίων του.

«Τώρα κάνε πίσω πριν πατήσω την σκανδάλη» του δήλωσα σκληρά και εκείνος πισωπάτησε με τα χέρια ψηλά ενώ κοίταζε προς τα δεξιά μου... μια κάνη όπλου συνάντησε τον κρόταφο μου και γέλασα αυτάρεσκα.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι μπορείς να με απειλήσεις... αν τολμήσεις να πατήσεις την σκανδάλη να είσαι σίγουρος ότι το ίδιο θα κάνω και εγώ και πάπαλα το αφεντικό σου... κατέβασε το τώρα» του είπα πριν μιλήσει και ο ψυχάκιας κοίταζε μια εμένα και μια τον σεκιούριτι του με τρομοκρατημένο ύφος.

«Τάηλερ κάνε αυτό που σου λέει» του είπε κοφτά.

«Κύριε Κάλεν είσαστε σίγουρος;» τον ρώτησε εκείνος δύσπιστα και έμεινα ψυχρή και ακίνητη χωρίς ίχνος δισταγμού στην ματιά μου... ήμουν αρκετά εκπαιδευμένη και ετοιμοπόλεμη για τέτοιες καταστάσεις και σίγουρα δεν θα έκανα πίσω τώρα... φυσικά ποτέ δεν είχα σκοπό να του κάνω κακό... το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να με αφήσει να φύγω.

«Τάηλερ...» του είπε κοιτώντας τον βαθιά στα μάτια... «Κατέβασε το όπλο δεν νομίζω να είναι τόσο χαζή ώστε να με σκοτώσει»

«Μην προκαλείς το μένος μου πρόωρα» τον προειδοποίησα και περνώντας το χέρι του νευρικά μέσα από τα μαλλιά του κοίταζε μία εμένα και μια τον Τάηλερ αναποφάσιστος προσπαθώντας να βρει κάτι για να βγει από αυτήν την κατάσταση.

«Κοίτα... το ονοματάκι σου»

«Μπέλα» του είπα και κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του σοβαρός.

«Κοίτα Μπέλα... ας χαμηλώσουμε τους τόνους... δεν είναι ανάγκη να σοβαρέψουν τόσο πολύ τα πράγματα για μια παρεξήγηση... και επιτέλους Τάηλερ κατέβασε το όπλο σου» του είπε πιο έξαλλος μιας και που ο Τάηλερ δεν άλλαζε στάση παρά την εντολή που είχε πάρει... εγώ δεν άφηνα την ματιά μου από πάνω του και δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να δω την έκφραση του Τάηλερ... αλλά τον ένιωσα που αποτραβήχτηκε από κοντά μου και κατέβασε την κάνη χωρίς να αποχωρίζεται το όπλο από το χέρι του.

«Αν σου κάνω την χάρη να δεχθώ ότι ήταν μια παρεξήγηση... θα με αφήσει να φύγω χωρίς να κάνεις καμία άλλη χαζομάρα;»

«Όχι αυτό δεν μπορώ να το κάνω» είπε και ένα αχνό χαμόγελο άρχισε να τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλια του.

«Μπορώ να μάθω το γιατί;» του είπα σκληρά αφρίζοντας και σοβάρεψε αμέσως.

«Καταρχήν πρέπει να βεβαιωθώ ότι όλο αυτό θα μείνει εδώ...» τόνισε κοιτώντας με με νόημα στα μάτια.

«Μην ανησυχείς δεν συμφέρει κανένα από τους δύο μας να βγει προς τα έξω... κάτι άλλο;» πέταξε ένα ειρωνικό γελάκι και με κοίταξε δύσπιστα.

«Πως είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν θα ανοίξεις το στόμα σου;»

«Δεν θα χάσω την καριέρα μου εξαιτίας σου... έχω παλέψει πολύ σκληρά γι αυτήν... και δεν θα σε αφήσω να με καταστρέψεις... να υποθέσω ότι είσαι γιος του αφεντικού;» τον ρώτησα ψυχρά και κατένευσε με ένα γλυκανάλατο χαμόγελο... μην ξεράσω τώρα... «Τότε υποψιάζομαι ότι αν σκεφτώ να ανοίξω το στόμα μου τότε όλες οι αεροπορικές πόρτες για μένα θα κλείσουν και ας έχω όλο το δίκιο με το μέρος μου... και δεν πρόκειται να σου κάνω αυτήν την χάρη... αγαπώ την δουλειά μου και δεν θα την καταστρέψω για ένα ψυχοπαθή που δεν ήξερε τι άλλο να κάνει για να περάσει την ώρα του» του γύρισα σκληρά και αυτό για κάποιον λόγο τον ξάφνιασε αλλά δεν μου έδωσε το περιθώριο να καταλάβω περισσότερα για το τι σκεφτόταν το παρανοϊκό του μυαλό.

«Βλέπω ότι είσαι λογική»

«Δεν πετάω στα σύννεφα ξέρεις» του γύρισα και εκείνος γέλασε κοιτώντας προς την άλλη μεριά προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να κρατήσει το σοβαρό του ύφος χωρίς επιτυχία.

«Εγώ πάλι νόμιζα ότι ακριβώς αυτό κάνεις» μου γύρισε κοροϊδευτικά εννοώντας την δουλειά μου.

«Χαχα γελάσαμε... έχεις σκοπό να πεις και άλλα τέτοια κρυόκολα αστεία;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα και δεν άντεξε άλλο... άρχισε να χαχανίζει τρίβοντας κουρασμένα τον σβέρκο του κοιτώντας στο πάτωμα και αφού συγκέντρωσε και πάλι τις σκέψεις του γύρισε την ματιά του πιο ήρεμα και πιο σοβαρά προς το μέρος μου.

«Κοίτα... για να είσαι εδώ... σημαίνει ότι έχεις πολύ καλό βιογραφικό... και αν κρίνω από τον τρόπο που με αντιμετώπισες πρέπει να είσαι πολύ καλά εκπαιδευμένη...» ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου επιβεβαιώνοντας το και συνέχισε... «Δεν χρειάζεται να το κάνουμε θέμα... θα σε αφήσω να κάνεις την δουλειά σου... αν μου ορκιστείς ότι δεν θα εκμεταλλευτείς την κατάσταση και φυσικά δεν πεις θα σε κανένα τίποτα γι' αυτό»

«Για ποιαν δουλειά μιλάς;... γιατί εγώ την μετρέσα σου δεν είμαι διατεθειμένη να την κάνω» του δήλωσα εκφράζοντας στο πρόσωπο μου όλη την αηδία που ένιωθα για εκείνον.

«Μην ανησυχείς... δεν είμαι τόσο χαζός»

«Δεν φαίνεσαι πάντως και πολύ έξυπνος» του γύρισα και με κοίταξε με δολοφονική ματιά.

«Μην το τραβάς»

«Γιατί θα με κάνεις ντα;» του πέταξα και έσφιξε τα χέρια του σε μπουνιές τρίζοντας τα δόντια του αλλά τελικά ξεφύσησε χαλαρώνοντας και συνέχισε.

«Δέχεσαι ή όχι;» ρώτησε με τραχιά φωνή και αναστέναξα.

«Και ο πατέρας σου τα ίδια χάλια με σένα είναι;» τον ρώτησα και ξεφύσησε τρίβοντας τα μάτια του με μανία.

«Χειρότερος» ξεστόμισε και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ σοκαρισμένη για την ειλικρίνεια του.

«Τότε γιατί να το δεχθώ;» ρώτησα γελώντας και αυτό τον ξάφνιασε.

«Νόμιζα ότι ήσουν επαγγελματίας» μου χτύπησε πάνω στο σημείο που με πόναγε περισσότερο, θιγμένος με το θράσος μου και αναστέναξα.

«Δεν θα κάνεις καμία άλλη ηλίθια κίνηση προς το μέρος μου» του δήλωσα χωρίς να δέχομαι αντίρρηση γι' αυτό και ασφαλίζοντας το όπλο του το γύρισα και το έτεινα προς το μέρος του.

«Μην ανησυχείς... δεν είσαι καθόλου του γούστου μου» μου πέταξε αηδιασμένος και γέλασα πιο δυνατά... την στιγμή που εκείνος άπλωσε το χέρι του για να το πιάσει.

«Ναι το είδαμε αυτό...» τον ειρωνεύτηκα και σκύβοντας σήκωσα το φόρεμα μου από το πάτωμα και άρχισα να το κουμπώνω εκείνος με κοίταξε προειδοποιητικά στα μάτια αλλά δεν του έδωσα άλλη σημασία... «Α... και την επόμενη φορά που θα σκεφτείς να απειλήσεις κάποιον... καλό είναι να θυμηθείς να το απ ασφαλίσεις» του πέταξα και γυρνώντας την πλάτη μου κοίταξα τον Τάηλερ έντονα και εκείνος έκανε ένα πλαϊνό βήμα για να με αφήσει να περάσω.

«Μια τελευταία απορία» με πρόλαβε ο ψυχάκιας και γύρισα προς το μέρος του... «Γιατί δεν φοράς στολή;»

«Γιατί οι υπάλληλοι σας δεν είναι στο πόστο τους» του γύρισα πίσω και παίρνοντας την βαλίτσα μου στο χέρι... κίνησα προς το μπροστινό μέρος του Τζετ και μόλις βρήκα την κουζίνα την άφησα εκεί και κίνησα να πάω στο γραφείο προσωπικού που είχα πάει και πριν για να πάρω επιτέλους την περιβόητη στολή μου.


	2. Έντουαρτ Κάλεν

**Fly Away "2. Έντουαρτ Κάλεν"**

**Τις εικόνες απο το Ιδιωτικό Τζετ, θα τις βρείτε στην υπογραφή μου  
><strong>

Κεφάλαιο Έντουαρτ Κάλεν... αυτός ο άνθρωπος μα τον θεό είναι ένα κεφάλαιο μόνος του...

Ένα αλαζονικό, εγωκεντρικό, εγωπαθές, φαλλοκρατικό γουρούνι... που επειδή είχε τα λεφτά του μπαμπάκα να ρέουν από τα μπατζάκια του... νόμιζε ότι μπορεί να επιβληθεί και να κάνει την ζωή των άλλων κόλαση μόνο και μόνο επειδή μπορούσε... αν ήταν έτσι αυτός βάλτε με τον νου σας τι έχω να τραβήξω από το πατέρα του... Χριστέ μου γιατί δέχτηκα να μείνω;... γιατί δεν τον έστειλα στον διάολο και ακόμα παραπέρα όταν είχα την ευκαιρία;;... γιατί;;;

Μπαίνοντας στο γραφείο προσωπικού για να πάρω την στολή μου η κοπέλα που καθόταν στο γραφείο για να συντονίζει τις πτήσεις και τις ανάγκες του Τζετ σηκώθηκε και με υποδέχθηκε θερμά.

«Πως θα μπορούσα να σας εξυπηρετήσω;» ρώτησε.

«Ονομάζομαι Ιζαμπέλα Σουάν... είμαι η καινούργια αεροσυνοδός» εξήγησα και κατένευσε γνωρίζοντας φυσικά ήδη ποια ήμουν.

«Φυσικά δεσποινίς Σουάν... εγώ είμαι η Μπεατρής Κορνηλιάν... σας περίμενα πιο νωρίς» συστήθηκε εκείνη δίνοντας μου το χέρι της και της την ανταπέδωσα χαμογελώντας της επαγγελματικά ευγενικά.

«Χαίρω πολύ... είχα έρθει και πιο νωρίς αλλά δεν ήταν κανείς εδώ»

«Ναι με ενημερώσανε μόλις ήρθα... συγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση... θα σας φέρω αμέσως τις στολές σας» είπε ευγενικά και έφυγε από το γραφείο της αφήνοντας με μόνη μου... μόλις γύρισε κρατούσε στο χέρι της δύο κρεμάστρες με τις στολές στο χέρι της.

«Μήπως υπάρχει κάποιος χώρος για να αλλάξω... δεν θα ήθελα να γυρίσω στο Τζετ χωρίς να την φοράω»

«Φυσικά...» ανταποκρίθηκε εκείνη και με οδήγησε προς την πόρτα που είχε μπει και πριν... και με πέρασε στην ιματιοθήκη για να αλλάξω... «Εδώ μπορείτε να αλλάξετε με την ησυχία σας»

«Σ' ευχαριστώ» της είπα ευγενικά και μόλις έκλεισε την πόρτα κρέμασα τις στολές και βγάζοντας την μια από την ειδική θήκη που την είχε έμεινα για λίγο να την κοιτώ.

Αυτή η στολή δεν έμοιαζε με τις άλλες που φόραγα μέχρι τώρα... ήταν απλή λιτή και απέριττη... μια μπλε σκούρα φούστα και αντίστοιχα στο ίδιο χρώμα σακάκι που έκλεινε μέχρι πιο πάνω από το στήθος και κάλυπτε τα πάντα με δύο τεράστιους γιακάδες και τίποτα άλλο... πρέπει να θυμάμαι να φοράω κανένα τιραντένιο μπλουζάκι από μέσα γιατί με αυτό θα νιώθω γυμνή... σκέφτηκα και χωρίς να χάνω χρόνο άρχισα να αλλάζω.

Φτάνοντας ξανά στο Τζετ ανταλλάξαμε ένα βλέμμα με τον Τάηλερ που ήταν άγρυπνος φρουρός έξω από αυτό και ανεβαίνοντας τα σκαλιά τον είδα να είναι πάλι απορροφημένος μακριά στις σκέψεις του κρατώντας την εφημερίδα μπροστά του χωρίς να την κοιτά... μόλις αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία μου γύρισε την ματιά του προς το μέρος μου άδειος... τίποτα από όσα είχε μέσα στην σκέψη του δεν πρόδιδε το πρόσωπο του.

«Θα θέλατε να σας φέρω κάτι πριν ξεκινήσουμε;» ρώτησα και εκείνος κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του και γυρίζοντας την ματιά του προς το παράθυρο με αποδέσμευσε χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο... τι περίεργος άνθρωπος... σκέφτηκα αλλά δεν του έδωσα άλλη σημασία.

Γύρισα πίσω στο κουζινάκι μου και περιεργάστηκα τον χώρο ανοίγοντας τα ντουλάπια για να δω που είναι όλα όσα χρειάζομαι για να κάνω την δουλειά μου.

Ήταν μικρό αλλά τόσο καλά οργανωμένο που μου παρείχε όλα όσα χρειαζόμουν... στα χρώματα του χρυσού... ετοίμασα την καφετιέρα και μέχρι να γίνει ο καφές βρήκα την ευκαιρία να εξερευνήσω και τον υπόλοιπο χώρο παίρνοντας την βαλίτσα μου στο χέρι για να βρω τον προσωπικό μου χώρο όπως μου είχαν πει ότι θα έχω ανεξάρτητο από αυτό του υπόλοιπου προσωπικού.

Δεν άργησα να τον βρω... ήταν η πόρτα δίπλα από το κουζινάκι για να μπορώ να είμαι σε άμεση επαφή για ότι με χρειαστούν.

Ήταν ένας μικρός αλλά τόσο άνετος χώρος με ένα εκπληκτικό νιπτήρα με έναν οβάλ καθρέφτη σε φοβερό ντιζάιν διακοσμημένο... είχε ένα αναπαυτικό καναπέ που άνετα θα μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ σε αυτόν αν χρειαζόταν και πίσω από ένα χώρισμα είχε τουαλέτα και ντουζιέρα... άφησα την βαλίτσα μου στην ειδική θέση που υπήρχε και έφυγα από εκεί για να εξερευνήσω και το υπόλοιπο Τζετ για να μπορέσω να κινηθώ με μεγαλύτερη ευκολία.

Η επόμενη καμπίνα μετά τον προσωπικό μου χώρο ήταν ο χώρος του προσωπικού... που ήταν σαφώς πιο ευρύχωρος.

Όπως και στον προσωπικό μου χώρο και τον χώρο που αρχικά είχα βρει τον αντιπαθητικό... παντού επικρατούσαν τα χρώματα του λευκού αναμειγμένα με το σκούρο καφέ χρώμα του ξύλου... και στους καναπέδες υπήρχαν πάνω πολλά μαξιλάρια στα χρώμα τα του καφέ και του χρυσού.

Ο χώρος του προσωπικού περιλαμβανόταν από ένα τεράστιο γωνιακό καναπέ μια βιβλιοθήκη με αμέτρητα βιβλία και ένα γραφείο με υπολογιστή που μπροστά του υπήρχε ειδικό κάθισμα προσγείωσης που χρησίμευε και για καρέκλα του γραφείου.

Μετά τον χώρο του προσωπικού υπήρχε άλλη μια τουαλέτα ίδια με τον προσωπικό μου χώρος και αμέσως μετά ήταν το πιλοτήριο...

Χτύπησα την πόρτα απαλά και μόλις μου δώσανε την άδεια μπήκα μέσα.

«Καλησπέρα σας... ονομάζομαι Ιζαμπέλα Σουάν και είμαι η καινούργια σας αεροσυνοδός» ενημέρωσα καθώς μπήκα μέσα και αμέσως και οι τρεις που ήταν εκεί με καλωσόρισαν.

«Καλησπέρα Ιζαμπέλα εγώ είμαι ο Ντανιέλ Ουάσικτον... ο κυβερνήτης του αεροσκάφους» μίλησε πρώτος ο κυβερνήτης δίνοντας μου το χέρι του.

«Χαίρω πολύ Ντανιέλ... μπορείτε να φωνάζετε Μπέλα» τον διόρθωσα με ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο ανταποδίδοντας την χειραψία του.

«Και εγώ χαίρομαι Μπέλα...» διόρθωσε με ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο και συνέχισε τις συστάσεις... «Να σου συστήσω από εδώ είναι ο Κερέμ Μπέογλου... ο συγκυβερνήτης μας»

«Χαίρω πολύ Κερέμ» του είπα ζεστά και του έδωσα το χέρι μου και εκείνος ανταπέδωσε.

«Και εγώ Μπέλα»

«Και ο Γκουστάβο Αλμεδαρόν... ο φροντιστής μας» συνέχισε ο Ντανιέλ και γύρισα προς τον Γκουστάβο.

«Χαίρω πολύ Γκουστάβο»

«Και εγώ ωραία μου δεσποινίς» ανταπέδωσε και μου έσφιξε το χέρι θερμά με ένα γλυκανάλατο ύφος και ένα περίεργο αξάν... χαμογέλασα αλλά δεν είπα τίποτα άλλο.

«Θα θέλατε να σας φέρω τίποτα πριν ξεκινήσουμε;» ρώτησα ευγενικά.

«Δεν θα έλεγα όχι για έναν καφέ... έτσι κι αλλιώς έχουμε καιρό ακόμα... τι λέτε και εσείς παιδιά;» ρώτησε ο Ντανιέλ τους άλλους δύο και εκείνη συμφώνησαν.

«Νόμιζα ότι ήδη είχαμε καθυστερήσει» είπα εγώ παραξενευμένη.

«Άλλαξαν τα σχέδια...» ανασήκωσε ο Ντανιέλ τους ώμους του αδιάφορα και συνέχισε... «Ο μικρός περιμένει παρέα... μιας και που τον έστησε η προηγούμενη και μας ζήτησε να την περιμένουμε» είπε με μια ματιά όλο νόημα... νννναι... σκέφτηκα... δεν περίμενα τίποτα καλύτερο από αυτόν.

«Οκ λοιπόν... τότε αφού έχουμε χρόνο... θα σας φέρω τα καφεδάκια σας και θα ρίξω και εγώ επιτέλους μια ματιά γύρω να δω και τα υπόλοιπα μέρη του σκάφους»

«Καλωσόρισες και ελπίζω να επιβιώσεις» πέταξε ο φροντιστής και γύρισα και τον κοίταξα με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο.

«Είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό»

«Έτσι είπαν και οι υπόλοιπες που πέρασαν από εδώ» συνέχισε ο Γκουστάβο με ένα χαμόγελο να τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλια του.

«Μην ανησυχείς και δεν γεννήθηκα εχθές... τα λέμε μετά παιδιά... και χάρηκα για την γνωριμία»

«Καλή αρχή» μου φώναξαν και οι τρεις σαν χορωδία και κλείνοντας την πόρτα γύρισα προς τα πίσω για να εξερευνήσω και όσα δωμάτια μου είχαν μείνει... αλλά δυστυχώς θα έπρεπε πάλι να περάσω από μπροστά του μιας και το σαλονάκι – τραπεζαρία που καθόταν εκείνος ήταν στην μέση του αεροσκάφους και δεν είχα καμία όρεξη να δω και πάλι τα μούτρα του.

Αφού ετοίμασα τον καφέ για τον κυβερνήτη τον δεύτερο και τον φροντιστή και τους τον σέρβιρα γύρισα και πάλι στο μικρό μου κουζινάκι και έμεινα για λίγο εκεί αναποφάσιστη... στον τοίχο που χώριζε το κουζινάκι με το μεγάλο σαλόνι - τραπεζαρία... υπήρχε ένα μικρό φινιστρίνι που μου έδινε τον δικαίωμα να τους κοιτώ για να βλέπω αν χρειάζονται κάτι... ακούμπησα τα χέρια μου πάνω στον μπάγκο και άρχισα να επεξεργάζομαι τον γύρω χώρο.

Ήταν ένας ευρύχωρος χώρος που χωριζόταν σε δύο μέρη... πίσω από τον τοίχο της κουζίνας υπήρχε μια τεράστια τραπεζαρία που από την μεριά των παραθύρων είχαν βάλει ένα τεράστιο ενιαίο τριθέσιο καναπέ ενώ από την απέναντι πλευρά υπήρχαν τρία ειδικά καθίσματα προσγείωσης και άλλα δύο ένα σε κάθε κορυφή του τεράστιου τραπεζιού σε μαύρο χρώμα... όλος ο χώρος ήταν στα χρώματα του άσπρου, του μαύρου και του χρυσού... με έπιπλα στο χρώμα του σκούρου καφέ ξύλου.

Πέρα από την τραπεζαρία υπήρχε ένα πολύ αναπαυτικό σαλονάκι σε άσπρο χρώμα στο ίδιο ακριβώς ύφος με το γραφείο – προσωπικό χώρο του προσωπικού με χρυσά και καφέ μαξιλάρια ενώ στο τελείωμα του σαλονιού αυτού υπήρχε ένα διαχωριστικό που πίσω από αυτό ήξερα ότι ήταν τα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματα του κυρίου Κάλεν... που περιελάμβανε μια κρεβατοκάμαρα με προσωπικό μπάνιο και μια αίθουσα ψυχαγωγίας... ήθελα να πάω να τα εξερευνήσω αλλά για να γίνει αυτό έπρεπε να περάσω πρώτα από μπροστά του και δεν ήθελα να δώσω δικαιώματα... έριξα άλλη μια ματιά προς το μέρος του.

****Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι**: Britney Spears - Toxic**

Ήταν ακόμα στην ίδια θέση που τον είχα βρει όταν γύρισα... με την ματιά του να κοιτάει μακριά έξω από το παράθυρο χωρίς ίχνος συναισθήματος να εκδηλώνεται στα υπέροχα χαρακτηριστικά του... αναστέναξα και άφησα τον εαυτό μου για πρώτη φορά να τον επεξεργαστεί.

Η λέξη πανέμορφος τολμώ να πω ότι ωχριά μπροστά στην ομορφιά του... ένας ψηλός... αδύνατος... καλογυμνασμένος άντρας κοντά στα τριάντα... μέσα σε μια πανάκριβη σκουρόχρωμη κουστουμιά να σου κόβει την ανάσα... με σμαραγδένια μάτια και χαλκοκάστανα μαλλιά επιμελώς ατημέλητα να πετάνε από κάθε μεριά και να σε προκαλούν να χώσεις τα δάχτυλά σου μέσα σε αυτά και χαθείς στο μεταξένιο τους άγγιγμα... να τα αναστατώσεις με όλη την σημασία της λέξης παρασυρμένη από το πάθος σου και να τα κάνεις πιο ακατάστατα από ότι ήδη ήταν... Οι γωνίες του προσώπου του ήταν τόσο δελεαστικές... που σε προκαλούσαν να της εξερευνήσεις και να γευτείς κάθε πόντο φιλί φιλί και αυτά τα υπέροχα κόκκινα σαρκώδη χείλια που μόλις δάγκωνε σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του να σε κάνουν να θες να τα χώσεις μέσα στα δικά σου δόντια και παρασυρμένος από το πάθος σου αν σε κάνουν τα δαγκώνεις ξανά και ξανά μέχρι να ακούσεις τα βογκητά του να σε παρασέρνουν σε άλλη διάσταση.

Μια κίνηση του κεφαλιού του προς το μέρος μου με ξάφνιασε και αμέσως ίσιωσα το κορμί μου πιάνοντας το κεφάλι μου με το χέρι μου.. τι διάολο σκέφτομαι;;;... Μπέλα σύνελθε... μην ξεχνάς ποιος είναι και το κυριότερο τι είναι... κούνησα το κεφάλι μου σπασμωδικά για να ξεκαθαρίσω τις σκέψεις μου και με γρήγορες κινήσεις άρχισα να τακτοποιώ τις προμήθειες που είχα μπροστά μου... μέσα σε αυτές βρήκα και καθαρές πετσέτες και μόλις τις έπιασα στο χέρι μου μια ιδέα άστραψε στο μυαλό μου και αμέσως την υλοποίησα.

Κρατώντας τις στο χέρι μου με αέρα και άνεση πέρασα από δίπλα του χωρίς να του ρίξω ούτε μια ματιά και μόλις πέρασα το χώρισμα έμεινα για λίγο να κοιτώ τον χώρο που απλωνόταν μπροστά μου... ήταν σαν να έμπαινα σε άλλη διάσταση.. τόσο διαφορετικό από τον υπόλοιπο αεροπλάνο.

Μπροστά μου ήταν ένας μικρός χώρος με έναν άνετο καναπέ από την μια μεριά που από πάνω της υπήρχε μια τηλεόραση και άλλη μια απέναντι ακριβώς από την μεριά του καναπέ... και στις δύο εισόδους εκεί που στεκόμουν εγώ και στην απέναντι που υπήρχε το άνοιγμα για να σε οδηγήσουν στο πίσω μέρος του Τζετ... υπήρχαν δύο άνετες πολυθρόνες... όλος ο τοίχος ήταν καλυμμένος με μάρμαρο και το ταβάνι το στόλιζε μια υπέροχη οβάλ κατασκευή με κρυφό φωτισμό.

Από την άλλη μεριά του χώρου αναψυχής... υπήρχε ένα μικρό μπαράκι με ότι βάλει ο νους σου σαν διάδρομος και μόλις το περνούσες βρισκόσουν στο τέρμα του Τζετ που σε έκανε να νομίζεις ότι βρίσκεσαι σε ένα διαστημικό αεροσκάφος.

Μια υπερυψωμένη εντυπωσιακή κρεβατοκάμαρα σε χρώματα του λευκού και του γκρι... με μαύρα και κόκκινα καλύμματα και με μια τζαμαρία να διαχωρίζει το μέρος... σε ένα εντυπωσιακό ντιζάιν.

Κλείνοντας ασυναίσθητα τα μάτια μου τον φαντάστηκα απάνω σε αυτά με το μαλλί του πιο ανακατεμένο από ποτέ και το καλοσχηματισμένο του κορμί μούσκεμα από τον ιδρώτα της ηδονής... να αγκομαχάει και απελπισμένος να ζητάει για λίγο αέρα και αμέσως το κορμί μου αναρίγησε και ένα αγκομαχητό βγήκε από τα χείλη μου... Χριστέ μου τι σκέφτομαι;;;... Μπέλα σύνελθε δεν σε βλέπω καλά... αυτός ο άνθρωπος το ορκίζομαι μου έχει πάρει τα μυαλά... μούγκρισα θυμωμένα και τα παράτησα.

Στο σημείο της σκάλας αν είναι δυνατόν είχαν βάλει μέχρι και ζαρντινιέρα με αληθινά φυτά... τι άλλο θα δω θεέ μου... γύρισα προς τα πίσω και αποφάσισα να εξερευνήσω και το τελευταίο δωμάτιο που μου απέμεινε που ήταν το μπάνιο τους...

Εντάξει εδώ ένιωθες ότι μπήκες σε μπάνιο σε πολυτελές ξενοδοχείο στα Εμιράτα... όλο διακοσμημένο με πανάκριβο μάρμαρο με χρυσούς νιπτήρες και διάφορους χρυσούς διάκοσμους... θέλει να χέζει και σε χρυσή τουαλέτα ο κώλος του... μην ξεράσω τώρα... σκέφτηκα και αλλάζοντας της ανέγγιχτες πετσέτες γύρισα στο πόστο μου περιμένοντας επιτέλους κάποια στιγμή να ξεκινήσουμε... όταν πέρασα από μπροστά του δεν του έριξα ούτε ένα βλέμμα... και έτσι δεν ήξερα ούτε τι έκανε αλλά ούτε και την διάθεση του... όμως πολύ σύντομα άκουσα τις φωνές μια κλώσας και τότε εκείνος λύθηκε και γύρισε στον χαρακτήρα που μου είχε δείξει από την πρώτη στιγμή που τον γνώρισα και όλα πήραν τον δρόμο τους.

Το ταξίδι κυλούσε ομαλά και κάποια στιγμή χτύπησε το καμπανάκι καλώντας με...

«Τι θα μπορούσα να κάνω για σας;» ρώτησα ευγενικά πάντα με το επαγγελματικό μου ύφος την στιγμή που τους πλησίασα και η κλώσα – μια εντυπωσιακή δίμετρη γυναίκα κοντά στο ύψος του, με μακριά ξανθά... βαμμένα... μαλλιά και καταγάλανα μάτια... με λεπτή σιλουέτα καλογραμμωμένη και κατακόκκινα σαρκώδη χείλια... με κοίταξε με ένα περίεργο ύφος περιφρονητικά αλλά εκείνος μίλησε πρώτος.

«Θα μπορούσαμε να έχουμε το μενού για το δείπνο μας;» ρώτησε ψυχρά.

«Φυσικά κύριε» ανταποκρίθηκα εγώ πάντα με το επαγγελματικό μου ύφος και μπαίνοντας στην κουζίνα πήρα δύο καταλόγους με τα φαγητά που περιείχαν το μενού της ημέρας και γυρίζοντας κοντά τους τους τα έδωσα και περίμενα υπομονετικά να διαλέξουν το φαγητό της αρεσκείας τους.

«Δεν ξέρω...» ξεκίνησε η κλώσα και κοίταξε προς το μέρος του... «Σκέφτομαι κάτι ελαφρύ... ίσως μια πιατέλα με διάφορα τυριά, χαβιάρι και σολομό... και σίγουρα σαμπάνια» να ήξερες και να τα συνδύαζες... σκέφτηκα ξινίζοντας τα μούτρα μου με αηδία μέσα μου αλλά στο ύφος μου δεν άφησα να εκφραστεί τίποτα.

«Εγώ προτιμώ κοτόπουλο...» είπε εκείνος χωρίς να της δίνει σημασία και έτεινε το μενού προς το μέρος μου και κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά, γύρισα πάλι προς το μέρος της για να μου πει την τελική της απόφαση.

«Κάντα δύο» είπε τελικά με απογοήτευση στην φωνή της και μου έδωσε και το δικό της.

«Τι θα θέλατε να πιείτε;»

«ροζέ» είπε αμέσως εκείνος χωρίς να την αφήνει να κάνει κάποια επιλογή και μόλις γύρισα προς το μέρος της είπε με ένα αναστεναγμό.

«Ροζέ» και συνέχισα.

«Και για επιδόρπιο;» πήρε τον λόγο αυτήν την φορά πρώτη η κλώσα του.

«Για επιδόρπιο θέλω παγωτό» δήλωσε χωρίς να σηκώνει αντίρρηση.

«Κάντα δύο» συμφώνησε εκείνος.

«Έχετε κάποια προτίμηση σε γεύσεις;»

«Μμμμ...» ξεκίνησε η κλώσα με ένα πονηρό παιχνίδι αγγίζοντας του την γραβάτα παιχνιδιάρικα τραβώντας τον κοντά της... «Φράουλα...» έγλυψε τα χείλια της... «Σίγουρα μπανάνα...» τα δάγκωσε κοιτώντας τον λάγνα... «Και μπόλικο σιρόπι φρούτων» τελείωσε την φράση της και αρπάζοντας το κάτω του χείλος το τράβηξε απαλά δηλώνοντας ξεκάθαρα σε ποιο δωμάτιο του Τζετ θα γεύονταν τον επιδόρπιο τους.

Αυτό που μου έκανε περισσότερο εντύπωση όμως ήταν η δική του αντίδραση... αντί να μπει στο παιχνίδι εκείνος εκνευρίστηκε με την διαχυτικότητα της και την τράβηξε απαλά προς τα πίσω και γύρισε προς το μέρος μου.

«Κάντα δύο και κοίτα μην τα καθυστερήσεις πολύ γιατί πεινάμε»

«Θα κάνω όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορώ» επιβεβαίωσα και γύρισα να φύγω.

«Και Μπέλα;» με σταμάτησε και γύρισα πάλι προς το μέρος του... «Φέρε μας και μια φρέσκια σαλάτα... ότι νομίζεις ότι ταιριάζει με το κυρίως πιάτο»

«Αμέσως κύριε» ανταποκρίθηκα εγώ και γύρισα στην κουζίνα μου για να ετοιμάσω τα πιάτα τους.

Τα φαγητά ήταν όλα συσκευασμένα και έτοιμα σε ειδικά σκεύη ψησίματος... αλλά ήταν ωμά και θα έπρεπε να τα ψήσω πριν τα σερβίρω... και έτσι αναγκαστικά δεν μπορούσα να τους σερβίρω πιο νωρίς από την απαιτούμενη ώρα ψησίματος που αναγραφόταν πάνω στην συσκευασία τους.

Πήρα ένα ροζέ κρασί... τους το σέρβιρα και γύρισα στην κουζίνα για να ετοιμάσω την σαλάτα... μόλις την τέλειωσα έβαλα ένα σελοφάν από πάνω την έβαλα ξανά στο ψυγείο και έσκυψα για να ανοίξω το κάτω ντουλάπι ώστε να βγάλω έξω τους δίσκους για να σερβίρω και το φαγητό τους ώσπου έμεινα στην ίδια θέση παγωμένη.

«Ελπίζω αυτό που νιώθω να μην είναι κανένα οπλισμένο όπλο γιατί αυτήν την φορά δεν θα διστάσω να πατήσω την σκανδάλη μόλις το πάρω από τα χέρια μου» του πέταξα νευριασμένη από το θράσος του...

Σε όλο το ταξίδι μέχρι στιγμής τον αντιμετώπιζα πάντα με το επαγγελματικό μου ύφος χωρίς να του δίνω το δικαίωμα να αμφισβητήσει την δουλειά μου... αλλά μόλις ένιωσα την κίνηση του βγήκα εκτός εαυτού... Πως τολμά το καθίκι... δεν θα τα πάμε καλά... μα καθόλου καλά... Βάζοντας τα χέρια του στην μέση μου έτριψε για λίγο τον ερεθισμό του που ήταν στα όρια του πάνω στα κωλομέρια μου και γελώντας μου απάντησε κοροϊδευτικά.

«Σου μοιάζει για όπλο;» ένα κάψιμο χαμηλά στην κοιλιά μου έκανε την εμφάνιση του από την κίνηση του αυτή τραντάζοντας με και αυτό έφτασε για να με κάνει να ξεπεράσω τα όρια μου... άστο καλό δεν αναγνωρίζω πια ούτε τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό... πως μπορεί το σώμα μου να αντιδράει έτσι στο άγγιγμα αυτού του πανέμορφου μπάσταρδου... Μπέλα συγκεντρώσου... δεν είναι ώρα για τέτοιες σκέψεις.

«Πάρτω από πάνω μου τώρα πριν το δεις διαλυμένο σε καμία τουρμπίνα... και μετά να σε δω πως θα μπορείς να παίζεις τον γόη» τον απείλησα και ισιώνοντας το κορμί μου δίπλωσα τα χέρια μου μπροστά στο στήθος μου και γύρισα προς το μέρος του σε έξαλλη κατάσταση κοιτώντας τον με μια δολοφονική ματιά την στιγμή που εκείνος πισωπατούσε για να ξεκολλήσει από πάνω μου με ένα περίεργο χαμόγελο να τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλια του.

«Νόμιζα ότι είχαμε κάνει μια συμφωνία» του είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου εκνευρισμένα χωρίς να αλλάζω ύφος.

«Δεν φταίω εγώ αν με προκαλείς»

«Δεν έχεις καμία δουλειά εδώ μέσα... εκτός και αν θες να πάρεις την θέση μου και να σερβίρεις μόνος σου τις αηδίες που θα φας» του γύρισα ειρωνικά και γέλασε δυνατά.

«Το γυρίσαμε και στον ενικό τώρα;» με ειρωνεύτηκε πίσω και στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου.

«Ναι ξέχασα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιούμε και τον πληθυντικό αηδίας... στα μούτρα σας» ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του φανερά ξαφνιασμένος και κατεβάζοντας τα χέρια μου και ισιώνοντας το κορμί μου έβαλα το επαγγελματικό μου χαμόγελο και συνέχισα με πιο ψιλή φωνούλα πεταρίζοντας τα μάτια μου όπως θα έκανε η μπάρμπη του.

«Ωωω... κύριε Κάλεν... χίλια συγνώμη για την αυθάδεια μου... τι θα μπορούσα να κάνω για σας;» αυτό ήταν η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε για εκείνον και πιάνοντας την κοιλιά του άρχισε να χαχανίζει σαν χάνος κλείνοντας τα μάτια του χωρίς να μπορεί να ελέγξει το ξέσπασμα του και στριφογυρίζοντας για άλλη μια φορά τα μάτια μου έκανα μια γκριμάτσα αηδίας και περίμενα υπομονετικά μέχρι να ηρεμήσει επιτέλους και να μου αδειάσει την γωνία ή έστω να μου πει τι θέλει από μένα.

«Ωωω Χριστέ μου εσύ θα με πεθάνεις...» έλεγε μέσα από τα χαχανητά του και ισιώνοντας το κορμί του προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσει με πολύ δυσκολία... «Από που πηγάζει όλη αυτή η αυτοπεποίθηση;... δεν φοβάσαι;» συνέχιζε χαχανίζοντας και του έκοψα την φράση στην μέση συμπληρώνοντας την εγώ.

«Τι; μην με απολύσεις... ναι και τώρα τρέμω... δεν έχεις ιδέα τι καλό θα μου κάνεις» αυτό τον ξάφνιασε περισσότερο και με κοίταξε με δυσπιστία σταματώντας το γέλιο του ξαφνικά.

«Πραγματικά δεν σε νοιάζει;»

«Έχεις διαβάσει το βιογραφικό μου;» τον ρώτησα ανασηκώνοντας τα φρύδια μου προκαλώντας τον.

«Δεν συνηθίζω να το κάνω» ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του.

«Δεν περίμενα κάτι καλύτερο από αυτό... αλλά καλό είναι να ξεκινήσεις να το κάνεις για να ξέρεις τι να περιμένεις την επόμενη φορά»

«Ειλικρινά είσαι το κάτι άλλο... είσαι πάντα τόσο αυθάδεις με όλα σου τα αφεντικά;»

«Μόνο με όσους το αξίζουν» του απάντησα και δάγκωσε τα χείλια του για να μην αφήσει τον νέο κύμα ξεσπάσματος να τον κάνει να παρασυρθεί.

«Ναι αλλά έτσι όπως το πας όμως θα καταστρέψεις την καριέρα σου»

«Έχω χτίσει με την αξία μου πάρα πολύ καλά την καριέρα μου και κανείς δεν μπορεί να το αμφισβητήσει αυτό... για ποιον λόγο νομίζεις ότι ήρθε ή ίδια η ιδιαιτέρα γραμματέας του πατέρα σου να μου κάνει αυτήν την πρόταση» στην λέξει πρόταση έκανα μια γκριμάτσα αηδίας δηλώνοντας ανοιχτά ότι ήδη το είχα μετανιώσει που τελικά την δέχτηκα.

«Και τότε γιατί δέχτηκες να συνεχίσεις;» ρώτησε τώρα με πραγματική περιέργεια.

«Πίστεψε με όλη αυτήν την ώρα ακριβώς το ίδιο αναρωτιέμαι και εγώ»

«Και τελικά που κατέληξες;» συνέχισε εκείνος σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια του στο στήθος ρίχνοντας το βάρος στον μπάγκο για να υποβασταχτεί... η προσωποποίηση της χαλαρότητας.

«Πουθενά» είπα ειλικρινά ανασηκώνοντας τους όμως μου και αντιγράφοντας τον, πήρα και εγώ την ίδια στάση με την δική του και δαγκώθηκε για άλλη μια φορά για να μην γελάσει με την αναίδεια μου.

«Πως κατάφερες να κρατηθείς τόσο ψύχραιμη;»

«Δεν είναι η πρώτη φορά που βρέθηκα υπό την απειλή όπλου... εδώ κατάφερα να εξουδετερώσω έναν απεσταλμένο του Μπιλ Άντεν... σε σένα θα κώλωνα;» του είπα ψυχρά και το ξάφνιασμα στον ύφος του δεν μου πέρασε απαρατήρητο.

«Έχεις βρεθεί σε κατάσταση ομηρίας;» ρώτησε δύσπιστα και ανασήκωσα για άλλη μια φορά τους ώμους μου επιβεβαιώνοντας το αδιάφορα.

«Δύο φορές»

«Μωρέ μπράβο...» είπε με θαυμασμό και συνέχισε... «Και δεν σου φαίνεται» συνέχισε πειραχτικά.

«Είμαι αυτό που λένε... μικρή στο μάτι»

«Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα είσαι μεγάλη στο κρεβάτι» συνέχισε την φράση μου και τον κοίταξα αηδιασμένη.

«Τι κρίμα για σένα που δεν θα σου δοθεί ποτέ η ευκαιρία να το διαπιστώσεις και μόνος σου» του το επιβεβαίωσα με την ίδια αηδιασμένη γκριμάτσα κοιτώντας τον προκλητικά... και γέλασε για άλλη μια φορά κουνώντας το κεφάλι του πέρα δώθε κοιτώντας προς τα πλάγια.

«Όπως και να έχει όμως... κάτι πάνω σου δηλώνει πολλά περισσότερα... μια απλή εκπαίδευση αεροσυνοδού... δεν σου δίνει τόσο αέρα και τόση αυτοπεποίθηση σαν και την δική σου»

«Ο πατέρας μου είναι αστυνομικός... με έμαθε από μικρή ηλικία πως να προστατεύω τον εαυτό μου από κάτι...» με κοίταξε προειδοποιητικά για να μην το χοντρύνω αλλά εγώ συνέχισα έτσι κι αλλιώς... «Μαλάκες σαν και του λόγου σου» αυτό τον έβγαλε από τα ρούχα του και ισιώνοντας το κορμί του ήρθε απειλητικά προς το μέρος μου... αμέσως πήρα θέση ετοιμότητας για να τον αντιμετωπίσω κοιτώντας τον προειδοποιητικά στα μάτια και κάτι στο ύφος μου τον ξάφνιασε και σταμάτησε τον βηματισμό του αλλά όχι και αυτό που ήθελε να μου πει εξαρχής.

«Για άκου να σου πω... ως εδώ... ποια διάολο νομίζεις ότι είσαι;» η εμφάνιση της μπάρμπης του μου έκοψε οποιαδήποτε αντίδραση.

«Μωρό μου... τι συμβαίνει εδώ;» τον ρώτησε με συρτή φωνούλα... κοιτώντας με απαξιωτικά από πάνω μέχρι κάτω τυλίγοντας τα χέρια της γύρω από τα μπράτσα του και εκείνος γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς το μέρος της ακόμα πολύ εκνευρισμένος.

«Τίποτα που να σε αφορά...» της πέταξε έξαλλος και εκείνη του πετάρισε τα μάτια της για να τον κατευνάσει... κάνοντας ένα ναζιάρικο μουτράκι σαν πληγωμένο κουτάβι... και εκείνος ξεφυσώντας χαλάρωσε τον τόνο της φωνής του καθώς και την στάση του σώματος του... της έδωσε ένα βαθύ φιλί στο στόμα και κατέθεσε τα όπλα... μην ξεράσω τώρα... «Συγνώμη μωρό μου αλλά είχα ένα θέμα με το προσωπικό»

«Πολύ αέρα της έχεις δώσει αυτής... δεν μου αρέσουν τα μούτρα της καθόλου» είπε περιφρονητικά και την στιγμή που ο Έντουαρντ δεν κοίταζε της έκανα μια κοροϊδευτική γκριμάτσα και με κοίταξε σοκαρισμένη... βλέποντας την φάτσα της εκείνος γύρισε απότομα προς το μέρος μου για να δει και εκείνος τον λόγο του ξαφνιάσματος της αλλά εγώ είχα ήδη προλάβει να αλλάξω την έκφραση μου και την ώρα που γύρισε προς το μέρος μου τον κοίταξα με το επαγγελματικό σοβαρό μου ύφος... και έσμιξε τα φρύδια του με απορία... αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο πάνω σε αυτό.

«Αργεί πολύ το φαγητό μας;» άλλαξε την κουβέντα και κρατήθηκα για να μην του δώσω μια πιο κατάλληλη απάντηση.

«Όχι κύριε... σε 20 λεπτά θα σας το σερβίρω»

«20 λεπτά;» ρώτησε εκείνος εκνευρισμένος και κρατήθηκα να μην γελάσω.

«Συγνώμη κύριε... τόσο θέλει ακόμα για να ετοιμαστεί»

«Να το ετοιμάσεις πιο γρήγορα» μου γύρισε είμαι σίγουρα για να μου την πει.

«Με συγχωρείτε κύριε.. αλλά τόσο θέλει για να ετοιμαστεί...» επέμενα εγώ πάντα με το επαγγελματικό μου ύφος χωρίς να του δίνω λαβή για να αμφισβητήσει την δουλειά μου... «Δεν μπορώ να το σερβίρω πιο νωρίς... εκτός και αν το προτιμάτε μισοψημένο» συνέχισα πάντα επαγγελματικά και σοβαρά αλλά κατά βάθος τον προκαλούσα με τον τρόπο μου... εκείνος ξεφύσησε και αποφάσισε να το αφήσει εδώ το θέμα... αλλά στην ματιά του είδα να αστράφτει μια ιδέα και δεν άργησε να την υλοποιήσει... ήμουν σίγουρη ότι όλες του οι κινήσεις από εδώ και πέρα θα ήταν απλά και μόνο για να με προκαλέσει περισσότερο.

«Μμμ... νομίζω ότι είναι τέλειος χρόνος για το πρώτο μας ορεκτικό» είπε αυτάρεσκα εκείνος γυρίζοντας την πλάτη του προς το μέρος μου απευθυνόμενος προς την μπάρμπη του... πιάνοντας την από την μέση και αμέσως τα χείλια του βρέθηκαν πάνω στον λαιμό της φιλώντας την επιδεικτικά λαίμαργα για να της δείξει τα κίνητρα του και εκείνη το έπιασε και τυλίγοντας τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό του έγειρε το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω για να του δώσει καλύτερη πρόσβαση ώστε να συνεχίσει.

«Δεν είναι άσχημη ιδέα...» είπε μέσα από ένα τελείως βαθύ και προσποιητό βογκητό και τύλιξε το ένα της πόδι γύρω από τα δικά του για να τον φέρει πιο κοντά της και γυρίζοντας την φάτσα της προς το μέρος μου είπε με αυστηρό τόνο στην φωνή της λες και ήταν το αφεντικό εδώ μέσα... «Εσύ... δεν μας αφήνεις λίγο μόνους»

«Πολύ ευχαρίστως... δεν συνηθίζω να παίρνω μάτι... αλλά αν το κάνω τότε θα αναγκαστείτε να φάτε το φαγητό σας καρκαλιασμένο... και από όσο ξέρω τουλάχιστον οοο...» εραστής της πεντάρας... ήμουν έτοιμη να πω αλλά η ματιά του μου έκοψε την φράση στην μέση και καθαρίζοντας τον λαιμό μου συνέχισα πιο ήρεμα... «Ο κύριος Κάλεν... δεν συνηθίζει να τρώει τα φαγητά του ξεροψημένα»

«Και που ξέρεις εσύ πως τρώω ή δεν τρώω τα φαγητά μου;»

«Θέλετε να σας απαντήσω τώρα σε αυτήν σας την απορία;» του γύρισα πίσω με αυθάδεια και η μπάρμπη πήρε και πάλι τον λόγο.

«Πως ανέχεσαι να σου μιλάει έτσι αυτό το αυθάδικο πράγμα» πράγμα να πεις την μάνα σου... πήγα να της πετάξω αλλά κρατήθηκα.

«Πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ... και έννοια σου θα την κανονίσω εγώ όταν θα έρθει η ώρα της» είπε τραβώντας την από την μέση παρασέρνοντας τον προς τα έξω.

«Στο χαρτί της απόλυσης μην ξεχάσεις να βάλεις και τον αρχικό λόγο που σε έκανε να πάρεις αυτήν σου την απόφαση...» του πέταξα θίγοντας το συμβάν που είχε διαδραματιστεί μεταξύ μας και γύρισε προς το μέρος μου με δολοφονική ματιά... μαλάκα... είπα από μέσα μου για να μην το κάνω χειρότερο και τελικά εκείνος τα παράτησε και η μπάρμπη πήρε και πάλι τα ινία στα χέρια της.

«Έλα αγάπη μου... πολύ σημασία δώσαμε στο δουλικό... πάμε να χαρούμε τον έρωτα μας στο δωμάτιο σου... μακριά από τα ζηλιάρικα αυθάδικα βλέμματα αυτού του απαίσιου δουλικού... αλήθεια που την πέτυχες;» είπε στριφογυρίζοντας τα μάτια της και εκείνος έγινε ακόμα πιο έξαλλος.

«Επίτηδες το κάνεις;» της είπε άγρια και τυλίγοντας για άλλη μια φορά τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό του μαλάκωσε την φωνή της και συνέχισε πιο ναζιάρικα.

«Σε παρακαλώ... μην χαλάμε την μέρα μας γι αυτήν» είπε παρακλητικά κοιτώντας τον μέσα στα μάτια και περνώντας το χέρι του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του αναστέναξε και κατένευσε.

Εκείνη έγειρε κοντά του και άρχισε να τον φιλάει με πάθος... φροντίζοντας να είναι γυρισμένη προς το μέρος μου ώστε να μπορεί να με κοιτάει... τα μάτια της χαμογελούσαν αυτάρεσκα με ένα ύφος νικητή και τότε δεν άντεξα άλλο... άνοιξα το στόμα μου και βγάζοντας την γλώσσα μου έξω έβαλα μέσα το δάχτυλο μου και της έκανα μια γκριμάτσα εμετού... αυτό την έβγαλε τελείως από τα ρούχα της και σταματώντας το φιλί τους πήγε να μου επιτεθεί αλλά την πρόλαβα.

«Δεν πάτε κάπου αλλού να βγάλετε τα μάτια σας για να μην σας σερβίρω το φαΐ με μια ωραιότατη όξινη σάλτσα από πάνω;»

«Πως τολμάς...» ξεκίνησε εκείνη αλλά πιάνοντας της το χέρι ο Έντουαρντ την σταμάτησε και με κοίταξε σκληρά στα μάτια.

«Με σένα θα τα πούμε αργότερα... εσύ προχώρα μέσα γιατί δεν θέλω πολύ να ξεσπάσω απάνω σου» της δήλωσε με ένα δολοφονικό ύφος και εκείνη αμέσως μαζεύτηκε και έκανε αυτό που της είπε... γύρισε για άλλη μια φορά τα μούτρα του προς το μέρος μου.

Τρίζοντας τα δόντια του και σχηματίζοντας τα χέρια του σε μπουνιές έμεινε στην ίδια θέση να με κοιτάει μοχθηρά χωρίς να λέει τίποτα άλλο... τι στο διάολο σκέφτεται αυτό το παρανοϊκό μυαλό... δεν το χόντρυνα περισσότερο... παρέμεινα στην ίδια θέση με ανέκφραστο βλέμμα χωρίς να μιλώ μέχρι που εκείνος αποφάσισε να φύγει.

Πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να τον κοιτάξει ένας ειδικός... δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση.


	3. Undisclosed Desires

**Fly Away "3. Undisclosed Desires"**

Είχαν περάσει δύο μήνες από τότε που άρχισα να δουλεύω στο ιδιωτικό τζετ του κυρίου Κάλεν και όλα κυλούσαν απελπιστικά ίδια... Όταν πήρα την απόφαση να αφήσω τις διεθνείς αερογραμμές... πίστευα ότι θα ήταν μια ευκαιρία για μένα, ώστε να διευρύνω τους ορίζοντές μου... αλλά κάθε μέρα... κάθε ταξίδι μου αποδείκνυε το ακριβός αντίθετο... Οι πτήσεις ήταν όλες ίδιες... τα μέρη που ταξιδεύαμε συγκεκριμένα... και δεν φτάνανε όλα αυτά... είχα και τον όμορφο μπάσταρδο κάθε τρις και λίγο να ταξιδεύει στα επαγγελματικά του ταξίδια πάντα με συνοδεία κάποια μπάρμπης ή μετρέσας... και επιπλέον να τον έχω μπροστά μου να χαριεντίζεται μαζί τους και να μου την μπαίνει με την πρώτη ευκαιρία... λες και υπήρχε κάποια κόντρα μεταξύ μας... Ναι, κάνε όνειρα που νομίζεις ότι θα μπορέσεις ποτέ να με αγγίξεις με αυτές τις αηδίες... δεν με ξέρεις καθόλου καλά κύριε Κάλεν... δεν γεννήθηκα εχθές.

Σήμερα είχα πάλι πτήση μαζί του... Πήρα μια ανάσα και αφού πέρασα από όλον τον απαραίτητο έλεγχο έφτασα στο τζετ και μόλις είδα τον σεκιούριτι του πήγα και στάθηκα μπροστά του.

«Μπορώ να περάσω... ή έχει ερωτικές περιπτύξεις και δεν θέλει να τον ενοχλήσουμε?» ρώτησα ειρωνικά χωρίς καν να τον χαιρετήσω και ο Τάηλερ γέλασε δυνατά με την έκφραση μου.

«Καλημέρα και σε σένα Μπέλα...» είπε εύθυμα και του χαμογέλασα και εγώ.

«Καλημέρα Τάηλερ... συγνώμη αλλά δεν είμαι και πολύ στα καλά μου σήμερα... Πες τώρα , να περάσω ή δεν θέλει να τον ενοχλήσουμε ;» συνέχισα στριφογυρίζοντας με αηδία τα μάτια μου και εκείνος αμέσως σοβάρεψε και μια περίεργη θλίψη είδα να περνάει στιγμιαία από το πρόσωπο του πριν την κρύψει ξανά ώστε να μην το καταλάβω εγώ.

«Όχι πέρασε... μόνος του είναι»

«Μπα πως και έγινε αυτό?...» συνέχισα εγώ ατάραχη και αναστέναξε δείχνοντας πλέον καθαρά ότι κάτι σοβαρό συνέβαινε.

«Μπέλα...» δίστασε για μια στιγμή και κοίταξε προς την πόρτα... Μόλις βεβαιώθηκε ότι δεν ήταν κανείς εκεί με πλησίασε και χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής του κοιτώντας με παρακλητικά... «Κοίτα δεν είναι η δουλειά μου να επεμβαίνω σε τέτοια θέματα αλλά...» πήρε άλλη μια ανάσα κοιτώντας για λίγο μακριά και αφού με ξανακοίταξε σοβαρός στα μάτια συνέχισε... «Μπορώ να σου ζητήσω μια χάρη?»

«Αν μπορώ να την κάνω» είπα αφηρημένα προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να καταλάβω το πού το πήγαινε.

«Δεν είναι στα καλά του σήμερα... σε παρακαλώ προσπάθησε μην του πας κόντρα»

«Και πότε είναι?» ειρωνεύτηκα εγώ αλλά το ύφος του με έκοψε και το σκέφτηκα πιο λογικά... «Θα προσπαθήσω...» είπα και του χτύπησα τον ώμο παρηγορητικά... «Υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να γνωρίζω?»

«Όπως είπα και πριν... δεν είναι η δουλειά μου να ανακατεύομαι σε αυτά... απλά προσπάθησε να μην του την μπαίνεις τόσο πολύ... πραγματικά δεν είναι στα καλά του... θα το διαπιστώσεις και μόνη σου όταν τον δεις» είπε μόνο και έκανε χώρο για να περάσω χωρίς να μου πει τίποτα άλλο.

Ανέβαινα την σκάλα μουδιασμένη... Τί στο καλό συνέβη... Πράγματι θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ σοβαρό για να μπει στον κόπο να με προειδοποιήσει ο Τάηλερ... σκέφτηκα και η μόλις η ματιά μου έπεσε απάνω του την στιγμή που μπήκα μέσα, σταμάτησα και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ ξέπνοη με σοκαρισμένο ύφος... Ω! Ρε πούστη μου πράγματι κάτι συμβαίνει... και σίγουρα είναι κάτι πολύ σοβαρό.

Πάντα τον έβλεπα σαν ένα υπεροπτικό γουρούνι που δεν υπολόγιζε τίποτα και κανέναν προκειμένου να περάσει καλά την ώρα του και ιδίως στα ταξίδια του... αλλά μόνο με μια ματιά σήμερα... κάτι μέσα μου έσπασε... μια ακατανίκητη επιθυμία φούντωνε μέσα μου και ένα πόνος στο στήθος μου με έκανε να διπλωθώ στα δύο... Ήθελα να πετάξω την βαλίτσα στο πάτωμα και να τρέξω κοντά του... να τον φυλακίσω στην αγκαλιά μου και με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο να του πάρω όλον αυτόν τον πόνο που εξέφραζαν τα υπέροχα χαρακτηριστικά του μακριά.

«Άλλη δουλειά δεν έχεις να κάνεις από το να με κοιτάς;» μου πέταξε έξαλλος μόλις αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία μου και κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου με απελπισία ελπίζοντας αυτό να έφτανε για να ξεκολλήσουν οι σκέψεις μου και τα συναισθήματα που μου δημιούργησε η προηγούμενη εικόνα, ψιθύρισα ένα χαμηλόφωνο συγνώμη και κρύφτηκα αμέσως στην ασφάλεια της κουζίνας για να μπορέσω να βρω ξανά την αυτοκυριαρχία μου.

Βλέποντάς τον θα ορκιζόμουν ότι κάποιος είχε πεθάνει και μάλιστα κάποιο πολύ σημαντικό άτομο για εκείνον... αλλά αν όντως συνέβαινε κάτι τέτοιο ο Τάηλερ δεν θα μου το είχε πει;... δεν ξέρω... πραγματικά σήμερα μου θόλωνε την κρίση μου... Τί στο καλό με έχει πιάσει;... σύνελθε Μπέλα είναι ένα υπεροπτικό καθίκι και τίποτα άλλο... Ό,τι και να του συμβαίνει του αξίζει...! Είσαι πολύ σκληρή... με συνέτισε μια φωνή μέσα στο μυαλό μου και αναστέναξα... Πράγματι είμαι... της απάντησα... αλλά μην ξεχνάς πώς μου έχει συμπεριφερθεί όλον αυτόν τον καιρό... Τα παράτησα και αφοσιώθηκα στην δουλειά μου.

Όσο πέρναγε η ώρα τα πράγματα γινόντουσαν όλο και χειρότερα... για πρώτη φορά από την ημέρα που τον γνώρισα δεν είχε βγάλει άχνα... όσες φορές και να τον ρώταγα κάτι, μου απαντούσε πάντα με νεύμα και από την στιγμή που τον είδα μέχρι και τώρα ήταν μονίμως πάνω από μια στοίβα χαρτιών να τα κοιτάει ξανά και ξανά από την αρχή και όσο τα κοίταζε τόσο πνιγόταν περισσότερο στην αγωνία και την απελπισία που τον είχε καταβάλει... Δεν άντεχα άλλο να τον κοιτώ έτσι... ακόμα και η γραβάτα που φόραγε άρχισε να πνίγει τον δικό μου λαιμό... έπρεπε να κάνω κάτι να τον αποσπάσω από αυτά αλλά τι;...

Καθάρισα τον λαιμό μου ώστε να αντιληφθεί την παρουσία μου και αναστέναξε απελπισμένος κοιτώντας μακριά έξω από το παράθυρο.

«Τι θες πάλι;» ρώτησε τρομερά εκνευρισμένος.

«Δεν έχεις σημασία τι θέλω εγώ... μην ξεχνάτε ότι είμαι εδώ για να εκπληρώνω τις δικές σας επιθυμίες και όχι τις δικές μου» του είπα με παιχνιδιάρικο ύφος και γυρίζοντας προς την μεριά μου με κοίταξε με μια δολοφονική ματιά γεμάτη μίσος προς το πρόσωπο μου αλλά ούτε αυτό με πτόησε... Πέρασα ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο στα χείλια μου και του έτεινα το μενού της ημέρας για να διαλέξει από αυτό , το φαγητό που προτιμούσε να φάει σήμερα.

«Δεν πεινάω... πάρτο και φύγε» συνέχισε αυστηρά και ξεφυσώντας άφησα το μενού πάνω στα έγγραφα του και έκατσα στην άκρη του τραπεζιού σταυροπόδι... διπλώνοντας τα χέρι μου στο στήθος και τον κοίταξα ήρεμα.

«Έλα πες το... τι σε πνίγει» αυτό τον έκανε ακόμα πιο έξαλλο.

«Πας καλά κοπέλα μου... ξεχνάς σε ποιον μιλάς;... πως τολμάς;» γέλασα και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου.

«Και τι, θα με απολύσεις;» τον προκάλεσα γελώντας πιο δυνατά και έτριξε τα δόντια του σχηματίζοντας τα χέρια του σε μπουνιά για να καλμάρει τα νεύρα του.

«Τι σου συνέβη σήμερα;...» ρώτησα πιο ήρεμα... «Ποτέ δεν σε έχω ξαναδεί τόσο απελπισμένο... μπορείς να μου μιλήσεις αν θες να τα βγάλεις από μέσα σου» συνέχισα εγώ αγνοώντας το ξέσπασμα του.

«Δεν συνηθίζω να μιλάω για τα προσωπικά μου με χαζογγόμενες»

«Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση ήταν συνετή η απόφαση σου να μην πάρεις καμία από αυτές μαζί σου σε αυτό το ταξίδι» του γύρισα ήρεμα για να του δηλώσω κοφτά ότι δεν με αγγίζουν τα λόγια του και αυτό τον έκανε αν είναι δυνατόν πιο έξαλλο ακόμα αλλά και πάλι δεν μίλησε.

«Έντουαρτ... είσαι έτοιμος να εκραγείς... το πρόσωπο σου κοντεύει να γίνει μπλε από την έλλειψη αέρα στα πνευμόνια σου... και αυτή η γραβάτα...» συνέχισα και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στην γραβάτα του άρχισα να την χαλαρώνω χωρίς να σταματάω να τον κοιτώ στα μάτια με ήρεμο και σοβαρό ύφος... «Κοντεύει να σε πνίξει...» συνέχισα αλλά πριν προλάβω να συνειδητοποιήσω την κίνηση του εκείνος με άρπαξε από τα μπράτσα και κόλλησε τα χείλια του πάνω στα δικά μου αιφνιδιάζοντάς με.

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι "Edward and Bella - Undisclosed Desires"**

Τα χείλια του πάνω στα δικά μου απαιτητικά πάλευαν για λίγη ανταπόκριση... έμεινα παγωμένη στην θέση μου χωρίς να ξέρω πώς να αντιδράσω... Μέσα σε αυτό το φιλί ένιωθα την ανάγκη του για λίγη παρηγοριά... για μια ανάσα... ένα ξέσπασμα που δήλωνε καθαρά το πόσο ανάγκη είχε από λίγη κατανόηση... Έμεινα για άλλο λίγο παγωμένη στην ίδια θέση χωρίς να αντιδρώ ή να ανταποκρίνομαι... τελείως μπερδεμένη και αναποφάσιστη... μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό;... από την ώρα που τον είχα δει μέχρι και τώρα έψαχνα απελπισμένα να βρω κάτι για να τον κάνω να ξεσπάσει... να τον κάνω να βγάλει από μέσα του ό,τι τον έπνιγε... και από όσο μου δίνει τώρα να καταλάβω ο μόνος τρόπος για να εκφράζει ό,τι τον βαραίνει, είναι αυτός... Μπορώ να του το αρνηθώ;... ναι... φώναξε η φωνή της λογικής... αλλά η φωνή της καρδιάς είχε άλλη γνώμη.

Σταμάτησε ξαφνικά να με φιλά και με κοίταξε στα μάτια... δεν μπορούσα να τον αποκρυπτογραφήσω... δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι προσπαθούσε να μου περάσει μέσα από αυτή την ματιά... κάθε λογική σκέψη έσβησε από το μυαλό μου και πριν εκείνος το μετανιώσει και κάνει πίσω, τον βούτηξα εγώ και τον κόλλησα απάνω μου κολλώντας τα χείλια μου πάνω στα δικά του, το ίδιο απαιτητικά με εκείνον και άρπαξε αμέσως την ευκαιρία πριν αφήσει την λογική του να τον επηρεάσει.

Τα χείλια μας κινιόντουσαν σε έναν παράλληλο ρυθμό... βίαια... απαιτητικά... απελπισμένα... τα συναισθήματα μου ανάμικτα... οι σκέψεις μου ελλειπείς... Πόσο το ήθελα το καθίκι... από το πρώτο του άγγιγμα είχε τρελάνει κάθε κύτταρο του κορμιού μου... είχε κλέψει κάθε μου όνειρο... και η ανάγκη μου για το άγγιγμα του είχε γίνει τόσο βασανιστική... που θόλωνε την κρίση μου κι έτσι έπαψα να σκέφτομαι περαιτέρω.

Η γλώσσα μου πέρασε από τα κοφτά του χείλια και εκείνος παίρνοντας μια τρεμάμενη ανάσα ανατρίχιασε ολόκληρος και έγινε πιο επιθετικός... Άνοιξε τα χείλια του και κατέκτησε την γλώσσα μου με την δική του... και βάζοντάς την μέσα στο στόμα μου βίασε όλες μου τις αισθήσεις... βόγκηξα μέσα στο στόμα του και τότε όλες του οι αντιστάσεις εξανεμίστηκαν.

Με το ένα του χέρι πέταξε στο πάτωμα ό,τι υπήρχε πάνω στο τραπέζι χωρίς να σταματάει να με φιλάει και με το άλλο του χέρι βάζοντάς το στην μέση μου με κόλλησε απάνω του για να νιώσω τον ερεθισμό του... μόλις τον ένιωσα ένας έντονος ηλεκτρισμός διαπέρασε την σπονδυλική μου στήλη και ξεκολλώντας τα χείλια μου από τα δικά του τέντωσα το κορμί μου και γέρνοντας το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω βόγκηξα δυνατά κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου σφιχτά.

Τα χείλια του βρέθηκα αμέσως πάνω στον λαιμό μου κατηφορίζοντας προς στο στήθος μου, ρουφώντας και δαγκώνοντας την εκτεθειμένη μου επιδερμίδα με τόσο πάθος που θόλωσα... Πού βρίσκομαι;;;

Τα χέρια του λεηλατούσαν το κορμί μου κάνοντάς το να σπαρταράει κάτω από το άγγιγμα του... και με γρήγορες κινήσεις άνοιξε το μπούστο μου και κατεβάζοντας το ύφασμα του στηθόδεσμού μου άρπαξε με τα δόντια του την μία μου θηλή ενώ ζούληξε δυνατά με τα χέρια του και τα δύο μου στήθη ταυτόχρονα... ένα ουρλιαχτό μου, τάραξε την ησυχία της άδειας καμπίνας και ένιωσα τον ερεθισμό του να συσπάται πάνω στην κοιλιά μου... δεν ήθελα τίποτα άλλο... έχωσα με μανία τα χέρια μου μέσα στα μαλλιά του και τον συγκράτησα εκεί παρακαλώντας τον σιωπηλά να μην σταματήσει... και δεν σταμάτησε.

Συνέχιζε να παίρνει στο στόμα του τα στήθη μου εναλλάξ ενώ ταυτόχρονα ανέβαζε την φούστα μου ψηλά για να έχει καλύτερη πρόσβαση στο σημείο που τον είχα περισσότερη ανάγκη... και παίρνοντας το μήνυμα κατέβασα τα χέρια μου χαμηλά και άρχισα να ξεκουμπώνω το παντελόνι του για να βγάλω τα εμπόδια που υπήρχαν ανάμεσα μας.

«Είσαι δαίμονας» με κατηγόρησε σκληρά με μίσος στην ματιά του αλλά δεν μου έδωσε το περιθώριο να το επεξεργαστώ... τα χέρια του γρήγορα με γύρισαν προς το τραπέζι και με ανάγκασαν να γείρω πάνω του παραμερίζοντας το εσώρουχό μου στο πλάι... πιάστηκα αμέσως από την άκρη του και πριν προλάβω να πάρω ανάσα βρέθηκε μέσα μου και άρχισε να με κατακτά.

Το ένα του χέρι πάνω στα μαλλιά μου τα συγκρατούσε με δύναμη αναγκάζοντας το κεφάλι μου να παραμένει σταθερό πάνω στο τραπέζι και με το άλλο του χέρι κρατώντας με σφιχτά από την μέση έκαναν σχεδόν αδύνατο να κουνηθώ... και εκείνος παίρνοντας το πάνω χέρι με κατακτούσε βίαια ξεσπώντας όλο του το πάθος και ό,τι άλλο τον έπνιγε μέσα του αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε... η αίσθηση του ερεθισμού του μέσα μου ήταν τόσο έντονη τόσο υπέροχη που δεν με ένοιαζε τίποτα άλλο αυτήν την στιγμή... τον ήθελα τόσο πολύ... τον είχα τόσο ανάγκη που δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα για να φρενάρω την φρενίτιδα που με είχε καταβάλει και βογκώντας δυνατά και ουρλιάζοντας τον παρακάλαγα για περισσότερα.

«Που να με πάρει ο διάολος Μπέλα...» βόγκηξε και τεντώνοντας το κορμί του χτύπησε τον ερεθισμό του πάνω στο τέρμα μου και βάζοντας δύναμη στα χέρια μου τέντωσα το κορμί μου ανασηκώνοντας το και άφησα όλο το πάθος μου να ξεχειλίσει και να με συνεπάρει μαζί του.

«Γαμώτο είναι τόσο καλό» ούρλιαξα και αυτό ήταν η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε όλα του τα συναισθήματα... αφήνοντας τα μαλλιά μου από το σφιχτό τους κράτημα έβαλε και το δεύτερο χέρι του πάνω στην μέση μου και έκανε τις ωθήσεις του πιο βαθιές... πιο γρήγορες και πιο έντονες, κάνοντας το κορμί μου όλο να τρανταχτεί και να περάσει σε άλλη διάσταση.

Συγχρόνισα τις κινήσεις μου με τις δικές του και σε κάθε του ώθηση την έκανα πιο έντονη χτυπώντας τα κωλομέρια μου πάνω στο χνούδι του για να του δώσω το μήνυμα ότι ήθελα περισσότερα και εκείνος με ακολουθούσε σε κάθε μου κίνηση μουγκρίζοντας σαν αφηνιασμένο λιοντάρι... δεν μου το αρνήθηκε... ακολούθησε τον παλμό μου και επιτάχυνε ακόμα περισσότερο της ωθήσεις του για να με κάνει να τελειώσω βάζοντας το χέρι του πάνω στην φλόγα μου που είχε ήδη καεί από τον ξέφρενο χορό του και μόλις τα δάχτυλα του κατέκτησαν την κλειτορίδα μου με ένα εκκωφαντικό ουρλιαχτό απελευθέρωσα ό,τι με έπνιγε και ένιωσα τα καυτά μου υγρά να εκσφενδονίζονται απάνω του κάνοντας τα κορμιά μας να γλιστράνε ακόμα περισσότερο σε κάθε μας ένωση... το κορμί του συγκλονίστηκε και άρχισε να τρέμει στον ίδιο παλμό με το δικό μου... και εκεί που ο οργασμός μου με είχε συνεπάρει και με είχε κάνει να ξεχάσω μέχρι και το ποια ήμουν, εκείνος βγήκε από μέσα μου και με γύρισε προς το μέρος του.

Δεν περίμενα καμία εντολή... ήθελα τόσο να τον γευτώ που το μυαλό μου είχε θολώσει... τον γύρισα γρήγορα προς το τραπέζι και αφού τον ανάγκασα να ακουμπήσει πάνω σε αυτό γονάτισα μπροστά του και με όλο το πάθος και την φλόγα που έκαιγε κάθε κύτταρο του κορμιού μου τον πήρα βαθιά στο στόμα μου και άρχισα να τον κατακτώ με μανία... τον ήθελα όλο... ήθελα κάθε σπιθαμή από αυτό το έργο τέχνης, που με έκανε να μην ξέρω πού βρίσκομαι και πού πατώ, μέσα στο στόμα μου. Ήθελα να τον ικανοποιήσω και να τον ευχαριστήσω με αυτόν τον τρόπο για όλα τα συναισθήματα που μου είχε ξυπνήσει και εκείνος ουρλιάζοντας και τραντάζοντας το κορμί του μου έδειχνε το πόσο το είχε ανάγκη και ο ίδιος.

Έχωσε τα χέρια του μέσα στα μαλλιά μου απαιτώντας για περισσότερα... Δεν του το αρνήθηκα... ρούφαγα ξανά και ξανά κάθε κύτταρο του ανδρισμού του και εκείνος ένιωθα να ξεσπά όλο το βάρος του και να λυγίζει κάτω από το ζεστό και υγρό άγγιγμά μου... μέχρι που δεν άντεξε άλλο και απελευθέρωσε ό,τι τον έπνιγε μέσα στο στόμα μου με μανία... δεν σταμάτησα ούτε και τώρα... συνέχισα να τον ρουφώ και να τον κάνω να ξεπεράσει κάθε του όριο μέχρι που τον ένιωσα να τραντάζεται και να σπαρταράει ουρλιάζοντας μέσα από έναν λυγμό... αυτό με ακινητοποίησε... σήκωσα την ματιά μου προς τα εκείνον και μόλις αντιλήφθηκε ότι τον κοιτώ έβαλε το χέρι του πάνω στο πρόσωπο του και με ξεκόλλησε με το ελεύθερο χέρι του από πάνω του, σπρώχνοντάς με απότομα και κάνοντας με να πέσω στο πάτωμα. Γυρίζοντας την πλάτη του προς τα μένα σήκωσε όπως όπως το παντελόνι του με το εσώρουχο του και άρχισε να τρέχει... Τί στο καλό έγινε μόλις τώρα;;;... αναρωτιόμουν αλλά δεν κουνήθηκα ούτε σπιθαμή από την θέση μου.

Είχε περάσει αρκετή ώρα να κοιτάω με απορία προς την μεριά που εκείνος είχε φύγει τόσο ξαφνικά ακόμα στην ίδια θέση... το μυαλό μου αδυνατούσε να συλλάβει τι είχε συμβεί μόλις αυτήν την στιγμή... τι τον έκανε να ξεσπάσει έτσι;;;... ποτέ ξανά δεν τον είχα δει να είναι τόσο ευαίσθητος... κάποιος μου κάνει πλάκα δεν εξηγείται.

Πήρα την απόφαση να σηκωθώ και να συντονιστώ με το περιβάλλον... τακτοποίησα τα ρούχα μου και με γρήγορες κινήσεις έτρεξα προς τον ιδιωτικό μου χώρο για να συμμαζευτώ... έβγαλα από την βαλίτσα μου την δεύτερη στολή που πάντα έπαιρνα μαζί μου για καλό και για κακό... καθαρά εσώρουχα και κλείστηκα στο μπάνιο για να κάνω ένα γρήγορο ντουζ και να καθαρίσω τις σκέψεις μου και το κορμί μου από όλα όσα με προβλημάτιζαν... απέφυγα να λούσω τα μαλλιά μου γιατί δεν ήθελα να γυρίσει εκείνος πριν από μένα και να του δώσω δικαιώματα... καθαρή πια και επιμελημένη γύρισα στο πόστο μου κρύβοντας επιμελώς όλα μου τα συναισθήματα... με μια γρήγορη ματιά είδα ότι εκείνος ακόμα δεν είχε γυρίσει από το δωμάτιο του και με έναν αναστεναγμό πλησίασα το τραπέζι και άρχισα να τακτοποιώ τα έγγραφά του που είχαν διασκορπιστεί σε όλο το πάτωμα γύρω από το τραπέζι... δεν πέρασε πολύ ώρα και εκείνος έκανε την εμφάνιση του.

«Με κατασκοπεύεις;» ρώτησε σκληρά με τραχιά φωνή.

«Μετά τα όσα συνέβησαν θα έλεγε κανείς ότι θα έπρεπε να έχεις καλύτερη διάθεση» του γύρισα με τον ίδιο τόνο πίσω σηκώνοντας την ματιά μου με αυθάδεια προς το μέρος του και πετώντας με δύναμη τα χαρτιά που είχα μαζέψει από το πάτωμα πάνω στο τραπέζι και συνέχισα πιο σκληρά... «Μάζεψέ τα μόνος σου» και με νευριασμένο ύφος πέρασα από δίπλα του σκουντώντας τον επίτηδες με τον ώμο μου για να μου κάνει χώρο να περάσω... εκείνος δεν κουνήθηκε σπιθαμή και δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο.

Συνέχισα την δουλειά μου με τα νεύρα μου να χτυπάνε κόκκινο... ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα του επιτέλους;;;... τον κρυφοκοίταζα από το παραθυράκι που συνέδεε την κουζίνα με το σαλονάκι που πάντα πέρναγε την ώρα του και εκείνος έδειχνε ακόμα το ίδιο εκνευριστικός μαζεύοντας και διαβάζοντας ξανά και ξανά τα χαρτιά που πια είχαν γίνει ένα κουβάρι με απελπισία... Κάτι μου έλεγε ότι όλος αυτός ο εκνευρισμός τελικά πήγαζε από εκείνα τα χαρτιά και δεν έπεσα και πολύ έξω.

Το υπόλοιπο ταξίδι κύλησε στο ίδιο μοτίβο... ο ένας αγνοούσε τον άλλο και εφόσον εκείνος δεν με καλούσε για κάτι εγώ δεν ξαναεμφανιστηκα μπροστά του... μέχρι που προσγειωθήκαμε επιτέλους στο Παρίσι και ο καθένας πήρε τον δρόμο του.

Υποτίθεται ότι θα μέναμε τρεις μέρες... αλλά εγώ δεν είχα καμία όρεξη ούτε για βόλτες ούτε για διασκέδαση... έτσι κλείστηκα μέσα στο δωμάτιό μου προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να διαβάσω κανένα βιβλίο για να ξεχαστώ... αλλά αυτό ήταν αδύνατον... είτε με ανοιχτά είτε με κλειστά μάτια... η εικόνα του ήταν παντού γύρω μου να με βασανίζει αλύπητα... Είσαι δαίμονας... έρχονταν ξανά και ξανά τα λόγια του και με έκαναν κομμάτια... τι στο διάολο σου έχω κάνει πια;;;... γιατί με αντιμετωπίζεις όπως τα τσουλάκια σου;;;... ούρλιαζα... αλλά όπως πάντα δεν έπαιρνα καμία απάντηση.

Τα παράτησα και αποφάσισα να πάω για ψώνια... πάντα μου άρεσαν τα εκλεπτυσμένα ρούχα και σε όλα μου τα ταξίδια πάντα έβρισκα ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσα να βρω για να με κάνουν να νιώθω προσιτή... αλλά όπως έλεγε και ο αδελφός μου... ήμουν γεννημένη παγωμένη βασίλισσα... Οι άντρες πάντα για κάποιον λόγο με φοβόντουσαν και δύσκολα με πλησιάζανε... και όταν το κάνανε αυτό... με το που άνοιγα το στόμα μου φεύγανε με την πρώτη ευκαιρία από κοντά μου γιατί δεν άντεχαν να τους κατατροπώνω... αλλά έτσι ήμουν εγώ... όποιος ήθελε να με δεχθεί, θα έπρεπε να με δεχόταν γι αυτό που ήμουν... δεν θα έκανα ποτέ την χάρη σε κανένα τους να μετατραπώ σε κάτι άλλο από αυτό που είμαι.

Ο αδελφός μου καθώς και οι δικοί μου πάντα ανησυχούσαν για μένα... ήμουν γεννημένη αγοροκόριτσο και ποτέ δεν σήκωνα μύγα στο σπαθί μου με αποτέλεσμα να μην έχω καταφέρει ακόμα να έχω μια σταθερή σχέση... και να σας πω και κάτι λίγο με ένοιαζε... ένας λόγος που αποφάσισα να γίνω αεροσυνοδός ήταν και αυτός... με τα ταξίδια είχα την ευκαιρία να γνωρίζω τον κόσμο... να βλέπω τους διάφορους πολιτισμούς και συνήθειες και αυτό με γέμιζε απίστευτα... με έκανε να βλέπω τον κόσμο με άλλο μάτι και να ζω την ελευθερία μου σαν πουλί πάνω από τα σύννεφα... Ναι, την αγαπάω την δουλειά μου και δεν την αλλάζω για κανένα αλαζονικό γουρούνι που θέλει να με κλείσει σε ένα χρυσό κλουβί μόνο και μόνο για να με έχει κτήμα του... αυτή είμαι εγώ και κανείς και τίποτα δεν θα με κάνει να αλλάξω.

Δοκίμαζα ένα υπέροχο βραδινό φόρεμα... σε χρώματα του μπλε και του χρυσού όταν ξαφνικά το κινητό μου άρχισε να χτυπάει και το σήκωσα με περιέργεια χωρίς να δω ποιος είναι.

«Παρακαλώ;»

«Έλα Μπέλα που είσαι τόση ώρα και ο άλλος έχει αφηνιάσει;»

«Τάηλερ εσύ είσαι;»

«Ναι εγώ είμαι... άλλαξαν τα σχέδια και όλοι σε περιμένουμε για να ξεκινήσουμε»

«Και εγώ γιατί το μαθαίνω τώρα;»

«Προσπαθούσα να σε βρω στο ξενοδοχείο»

«Τα κινητά για ποιον λόγο τα έχουμε Τάηλερ;» τον ρώτησα έξαλλη γιατί εξαιτίας του τώρα θα έπρεπε να βάλω φτερά στα πόδια μου και να πετάξω για να γυρίσω στο ξενοδοχείο, να πάρω την βαλίτσα μου και να πάω στο αεροδρόμιο με την ψυχή στα πόδια.

«Ό,τι έγινε έγινε... μην αργήσεις άλλο... ο άλλος έχει τα νεύρα του και καταλαβαίνεις»

«Ξίδι» του πέταξα και του έκλεισα το κινητό εντελώς εκνευρισμένη.

Από την σαστιμάρα μου ξέχασα ότι φόραγα ακόμα το φόρεμα και παίρνοντας τα ρούχα μου στο χέρι άρχισα να τρέχω προς τα έξω.

«Μαντάμ το φόρεμα» ούρλιαξε η πωλήτρια και κοιτώντας το τι φορούσα σταμάτησα απότομα και γύρισα προς την μεριά της.

«Χρέωσέ το εδώ» της είπα πετώντας της την κάρτα μου και αφού εκείνη μου έδωσε και τις υπόλοιπες σακούλες από τα ψώνια που είχα κάνει... έβαλα μέσα όπως όπως τα ρούχα που φόραγα πριν... υπέγραψα το χαρτάκι που μου έδωσε και κρατώντας τις σακούλες στο χέρι άρχισα να τρέχω σαν τον άνεμο.

Μόλις έφτασα μπροστά από τον Τάηλερ τον κοίταξα νευριασμένα και χωρίς να του πω τίποτα έτρεξα προς την σκάλα για να μπω στο Τζετ... εκείνος ήταν εκεί να με κοιτά με δολοφονική ματιά και αυτό με έκανε ακόμα πιο έξαλλη.

«Μην πεις κουβέντα» του πέταξα βγάζοντας όλο το δηλητήριο στην φωνή μου τρίζοντας τα δόντια μου και χωρίς να περιμένω την ανταπόκρισή του έτρεξα μέσα στον προσωπικό μου χώρο και πέταξα τα πράγματα στο πάτωμα παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα για να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου πριν εκραγώ από το τρέξιμο που είχα ρίξει.


	4. Everything Burns

**Fly Away "4. Everything Burns"**

Μέχρι να αλλάξω και να πάω στην κουζίνα για να κάνω τις ετοιμασίες του ταξιδιού το Τζετ είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει... και εγώ ακόμα δεν είχα βρει τις ισορροπίες μου.

Φτάνοντας στην κουζίνα, με την άκρη του ματιού μου έβλεπα τον Έντουαρντ να έχει γίνει μπλε από έλλειψη αέρα. Πάλευε να ξελύσει την γραβάτα του και παράλληλα προσπαθούσε με μεγάλο κόπο να πάρει μια ανάσα, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Φαινόταν από μακριά ότι ήταν θέμα χρόνου να λιποθυμήσει και δεν το σκέφτηκα καθόλου.

«Τάηλερ.. τρέχα γρήγορα» ούρλιαξα ελπίζοντας εκείνος να με ακούσει από την καμπίνα του και τρέχοντας κοντά του, τον βοήθησα να βγάλει την γραβάτα του και την στιγμή που άρχισα να του ξεκουμπώνω τα πρώτα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του εκείνος προσπαθούσε να με απωθήσει μακριά παλεύοντας για λίγο οξυγόνο.

«Σταμάτα να κάνεις σαν παιδί! Είσαι έτοιμος να καταρρεύσεις!» του φώναξα και ακινητοποιήθηκε για μια στιγμή... Τον γύρισα προς την μεριά μου και ανοίγοντας τα πόδια του τον έπιασα από τον σβέρκο του και τον ανάγκασα να βάλει το κεφάλι του ανάμεσα σε αυτά για να μπορέσει να ανοίξει το διάφραγμά του για να πάρει λίγο αέρα... Μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή ο Τάηλερ είχε έρθει κοντά μας και μας κοίταζε σοκαρισμένος.

«Μην τον αφήσεις να σηκωθεί από εκεί... Έρχομαι αμέσως!» του έδωσα εντολή και ο Τάηλερ πήγε αμέσως κοντά του. Έτρεξα πίσω στο δωμάτιό μου και παίρνοντας το νεσεσέρ μου το άνοιξα και το άδειασα όλο πάνω στο πάγκο δίπλα από τον νιπτήρα.

«Πού στο διάολο είναι;;;...» φώναξα απελπισμένα ψάχνοντας το Αερολίν που είχα πάντα μέσα στην τσάντα μου για καλό και για κακό... «Πώς γίνεται πάντα να μην το βρίσκω όταν το ψάχνω;» είπα απελπισμένα και σπρώχνοντας τα πράγματα μου εδώ και εκεί έπιασα το κουτάκι... Κοιτώντας την ημερομηνία πήρα μια ανακουφιστική ανάσα και έτρεξα πίσω στον Έντουαρντ... Εκείνος ακόμα ασθμαίνοντας δεν είχε καταφέρει να βρει την αναπνοή του.

Άνοιξα γρήγορα το κουτί και αφού πήρα το φάρμακο και το μηχανάκι στα χέρια μου το συναρμολόγησα και κουνώντας το, το πάτησα δύο φορές για να απελευθερωθεί το φάρμακο... Πήρα το κουτί στα χέρια μου γονάτισα στο πάτωμα μπροστά στον Έντουαρντ και τον ανάγκασα να με κοιτάξει.

«Είναι Αερολιν» είπα δείχνοντάς του το κουτί και εκείνος αναγνωρίζοντάς το, πήρε το μηχανάκι στα χέρια του και πήρε δύο εισπνοές... Με την δεύτερη άρχισε η αναπνοή του να αλλάζει αλλά είχε μείνει πολύ ώρα ξέπνοος και αυτό τον είχε κάνει αδύναμο... Δίνοντας μου πίσω το μηχανάκι σήκωσε το σώμα του και έγειρε πίσω στην καρέκλα κλείνοντας τα μάτια του και άρχισε σιγά - σιγά να βρίσκει την αναπνοή του εντελώς εξουθενωμένος.

«Καλύτερα;» ρώτησε ο Τάηλερ με αγωνία και εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι του μην μπορώντας ακόμα να μιλήσει.

«Βοήθησέ με να τον πάμε στο κρεβάτι του να χαλαρώσει...» είπα στον Τάηλερ καθώς σηκωνόμουνα από το πάτωμα με μια ανακουφιστική ανάσα και ο Έντουαρντ άνοιξε τα μάτια του... Χωρίς να πει τίποτα μας άφησε να τον πάμε στο δωμάτιό του με πολύ λίγη βοήθεια από μέρους του... Ήταν πολύ εξαντλημένος ακόμα.

Μόλις τον ακουμπήσαμε πάνω στο κρεβάτι του, τον κοίταξα με αγωνία αλλά εκείνος κλείνοντας το πρόσωπό του μέσα στα χέρια του δεν μας κοίταξε καθόλου.

«Θες να σε βοηθήσω να ξεντυθείς για να ξαπλώσεις πιο άνετα;» ρώτησα πάνω στην αγωνία μου για να τον κάνω να νιώσει καλύτερα ξεχνώντας τελείως την παρουσία του Τάηλερ και αμέσως δαγκώθηκα και κοίταξα το πάτωμα την στιγμή που εκείνος κάρφωσε την ματιά του σε μένα.

«Απλά σκέφτηκα...» ξεκίνησα να απολογούμαι αλλά εκείνος με διέκοψε αμέσως.

«Σε ευχαριστώ Τάηλερ... δεν θα σε χρειαστώ άλλο» τον αποδέσμευσε και ο Τάηλερ έφυγε χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο.

«Είσαι τόσο ηλίθια;» με κατηγόρησε σκληρά και σήκωσα την ματιά μου με αυθάδεια προς το μέρος του.

«Εγώ φταίω που ενδιαφέρθηκα!» του πέταξα στα μούτρα και έκανα να φύγω αλλά εκείνος με σταμάτησε.

«Μπέλα...» ξεκίνησε διστακτικά μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό του και έμεινα μπροστά από την πόρτα περιμένοντας να ακούσω τι έχει να μου πει χωρίς να γυρίζω προς το μέρος του... «Μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις σε παρακαλώ;... Δε νομίζω ότι είμαι σε θέση να σκύψω αυτήν την στιγμή... σε παρακαλώ;» είπε πιο ήρεμα και αφήνοντας την ανάσα μου να βγει βίαια από το σώμα μου, γύρισα εκνευρισμένη προς το μέρος του.

«Μπα τώρα θες την βοήθειά μου;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα και πλησιάζοντάς τον, γονάτισα και άρχισα να του βγάζω τα παπούτσια και τις κάλτσες του... Εκείνος πέρασε το χέρι του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του χωρίς να ξέρει τι να πει... Αφού τα έβγαλα, τα έβαλα στην άκρη και την ώρα που σηκώθηκα, τον κοίταξα στα μάτια ανέκφραστα και εκείνος έμεινε να με κοιτάει με το ίδιο ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα που με κοίταζε και την προηγούμενη φορά πριν κάνουμε έρωτα... ή μάλλον να το πω σωστά, πριν κάνουμε άγριο και παθιασμένο σεξ ενώ και εγώ πάλευα με νύχια και με δόντια να καταλάβω τι σκεφτόταν, χωρίς όμως κάποιο αποτέλεσμα.

«Μπορείς να σηκωθείς;...» ρώτησα και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα... «Θα είναι πιο εύκολο να σε ξεντύσω χωρίς να σε ταλαιπωρήσω περισσότερο...» εξήγησα και κατένευσε.

Έβαλε το χέρι του πάνω στο κρεβάτι για να μπορέσει να στηριχτεί και αμέσως έσπευσα να τον βοηθήσω. Εκείνος γύρισε την ματιά του προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε με απορία... Αναστέναξε και τελικά με άφησε να τον βοηθήσω χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο.

«Είναι πολύ εκνευριστική η σιωπή σου ξέρεις...» τον πείραξα καθώς τον υποβάσταζα και μόλις τα κορμιά μας ενώθηκαν... ένας ηλεκτρισμός με διαπέρασε και έμεινα ξέπνοη να κοιτάω για λίγο μακριά ώστε να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου πριν πω ή κάνω οτιδήποτε άλλο.

«Μπορείς να μείνεις για λίγο ακίνητος;» τον ρώτησα καθώς γύρισα και πάλι την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του και εκείνος αρκέστηκε μόνο να κουνήσει το κεφάλι του καταφατικά χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο.

«Ξέρεις... ώρες-ώρες νομίζω ότι το κάνεις επίτηδες για να με εκνευρίσεις περισσότερο!» τον κατηγόρησα ξεκουμπώνοντας τα υπόλοιπα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του και εκείνος γέλασε αλλά και πάλι δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο για να με εκνευρίσει - Τώρα ήμουν σίγουρη - περισσότερο.

«Αλλά δεν το καταφέρνεις και πολύ...» του είπα κοιτάζοντάς τον χαμογελώντας αυτάρεσκα με την δύσπιστη έκφρασή του ενώ τα χέρια μου συνέχιζαν να κατηφορίζουν προς το παντελόνι του.

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι: ****Everything****Burns**** (****Anastacia****ft****.****Ben****Moody****)**

**(****http****:/****www****.****youtube****.****com****/****watch****?****v****DKCccyZvtIo****&****feature****player****_****embedded****) **

Μια ιδέα άστραψε στο μυαλό μου και χωρίς να το σκεφτώ άρχισα να την υλοποιώ για να τον φτάσω στα όριά του όπως ακριβώς έκανε και εκείνος με μένα με την σιωπή του... Ξέλυσα την ζώνη του κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια χωρίς κανένα συναίσθημα να διαπερνά την ματιά μου και αφού άνοιξα το κουμπί του παντελονιού του και κατέβασα αργά το φερμουάρ του ανεπαίσθητα ακούμπησα το χέρι μου πάνω από τον ερεθισμό του και εκείνος αμέσως αντέδρασε παίρνοντας μια κοφτή ανάσα, σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του και τρίζοντας τα δόντια του για να σταματήσει τις αντιδράσεις του. Αλλά ακόμα δεν έλεγε τίποτα. Μπάσταρδε, τώρα θα δεις!... σκέφτηκα.

Ξεκούμπωσα και τα υπόλοιπα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του και κάνοντας αργά τον γύρω του σώματός του στάθηκα πίσω από την πλάτη του... Βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στο πουκάμισό του άρχισα να το βγάζω αργά και βασανιστικά χαϊδεύοντας ταυτόχρονα και τα σκληρά του μπράτσα ακουμπώντας τον ίσα - ίσα με τα ακροδάχτυλα μου για να τον προκαλέσω περισσότερο και εκείνος τέντωσε το κορμί του και τα χέρια του προς τα πίσω για να με διευκολύνει ελέγχοντας την ανάσα του ώστε να μην προδώσει την αναστάτωση που ένιωσε. Δεν κατάφερε όμως να με ξεγελάσει καθόλου!

Μόλις το αφαίρεσα τελείως από το σώμα του, έκανα για άλλη μια φορά τον γύρω του κορμιού του και στάθηκα ακριβώς μπροστά του με ένα προκλητικό ύφος που δεν τον άφησε αδιάφορο... Άφησα το πουκάμισό του να πέσει στο πάτωμα επίτηδες και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στο παντελόνι του άρχισα να το κατεβάζω αργά και βασανιστικά ακουμπώντας και πάλι μόνο τα ακροδάχτυλά μου πάνω στα σφιχτά και σμιλεμένα του πόδια χωρίς να αποχωρίζομαι την ματιά του... Εκείνος δεν έλεγε κουβέντα...δεν εξέφραζε στα χαρακτηριστικά του κανένα συναίσθημα...αλλά κάποιος εκεί χαμηλά πρόδιδε όσα η σιωπή του έκρυβε με μεγάλη δυσκολία.

Πέρασα την γλώσσα μου από τα χείλια μου αισθησιακά και ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι μου ειρωνικά κοίταξα προς τα κάτω και σηκώνοντας το ένα του πόδι για να του αφαιρέσω το παντελόνι από αυτό, του είπα:

«Βλέπω ότι αισθάνεσαι καλύτερα... οπότε δεν υπάρχει άλλος λόγος να είμαι εδώ... Ξάπλωσε και θα σου περάσει γρήγορα!» αυτό τον έβγαλε από τα ρούχα του... στην κυριολεξία.

Αφαίρεσε το πόδι του από το ένα μπατζάκι και βάζοντάς το σταθερά στο πάτωμα με άρπαξε από τα μπράτσα και με ανάγκασε να σηκωθώ ρίχνοντάς με πάνω στο κρεβάτι και πριν προλάβω να κουνηθώ έριξε το βάρος του πάνω στο σώμα μου κοιτάζοντας με έντονα στα μάτια.

«Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;» ρώτησε άγρια αφρίζοντας μέσα από τα δόντια του.

«Το ίδιο ήμουν έτοιμη να σε ρωτήσω και εγώ!» του γύρισα πίσω προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγω από το σφιχτό του κράτημα αλλά εκείνος δεν με άφηνε να κουνηθώ ούτε σπιθαμή.

«Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να σε αφήσω να κουνηθείς μικρή ανάφτρα... Με ανάβεις καλά καλά και μετά τολμάς να με αφήνεις στο έλεος σου;; Ποια νομίζεις ότι είσαι;» ρώτησε πιο έξαλλος τώρα και έβαλα δυνατά τα γέλια.

«Πώς με είπες;» ρώτησα γελώντας κοροϊδευτικά και αυτό αν ήταν δυνατόν τον έκανε πιο έξαλλο... Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση ανασήκωσε την φούστα μου και αφού μου άνοιξε τα πόδια μου με τα δικά του... ακούμπησε τον ερεθισμό του πάνω στο ευαίσθητο σημείο μου και βόγκηξα δυνατά πριν προλάβω να το σταματήσω τεντώνοντας το κορμί μου και συνέχισε πιο σκληρά.

«Βλέπεις τι μου κάνεις;;; Έχω καταντήσει να νιώθω σαν 16 χρόνο εξαιτίας σου... Είτε είσαι κοντά μου είτε είσαι μακριά μου... μόνο με ένα βλέμμα... μόνο με μια σκέψη αμέσως γίνομαι σκληρός και αυτό με τρελαίνει... Μαζί σου έχω ξεπεράσει όλα μου τα όρια... και σε μισώ... σε μισώ που να σε πάρει ο διάβολος... το ακούς;;; Σε μισώ!» ούρλιαζε μέσα στα αυτιά μου αφήνοντας όλο το μίσος που ένιωθε για μένα να εκφραστεί στο πρόσωπό του και αυτό με αιφνιδίασε... Τον κοίταγα ξέπνοη... διαλυμένη... χωρίς να ξέρω πώς να αντιδράσω.

Εκείνος αρπάζοντας την ευκαιρία από το σοκ που υπέστησα με τα λόγια του αυτά, άρχισε να με φιλάει τόσο απαιτητικά που έκανε όλο μου το είναι να ουρλιάζει... Γιατί μου το κάνει αυτό;;; Πώς τον αφήνω να μου το κάνει αυτό;;;... ούρλιαζα και άρχισα να παλεύω να ξεφύγω από το κράτημά του αλλά όσο πάλευα να του ξεφύγω τόσο εκείνος γινόταν πιο επιθετικός τρίβοντας τον ερεθισμό του πάνω στο ευαίσθητό μου σημείο για να με ρίξει, αλλά εγώ είχα ξεπεράσει κατά πολύ τα όρια μου.

«Άφησέ με» ούρλιαξα απομακρύνοντας το κεφάλι μου αλλά ακόμα και αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό για εκείνον...

Έπιασε στο χέρι του το δαντελωτό μου εσώρουχο και κάνοντάς το κομμάτια έχωσε δύο του δάχτυλα μέσα στην είσοδο μου και άρχισε να με κατακτά με τέτοιο πάθος που με έκανε να ουρλιάξω λυγίζοντας κάθε μου αντίσταση... Ήμουν τόσο αναμμένη... τόσο θολωμένη... που και μόνο τα δάχτυλα του έφτασαν για να με απογειώσουν... Εκείνος πιάνοντας το πρόσωπο μου με το χέρι του με ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξω συνεχίζοντας να με κατακτά με μανία... Δεν άντεξα άλλο... δεν είχα άλλες δυνάμεις να του αντισταθώ... που να τον πάρει τον ήθελα... τον ήθελα μέσα μου τώρα.

«Σε μισώ» του φώναξα μέσα από τα δόντια μου και πιάνοντάς τον από τον σβέρκο τον έφερα ξανά κοντά μου και ανασηκώνοντας το σώμα μου κάλυψα τα χείλια του με τα δικά μου απαιτώντας το φιλί του.

Δάγκωνα και ρούφαγα τα χείλια του δυνατά με λύσσα χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω τίποτα και εκείνος βογκούσε και ανταποκρινόταν σε κάθε μου κίνηση συνεχίζοντας να κατακτά ταυτόχρονα τον εσωτερικό μου κόσμο κάνοντάς με, με κάθε του κίνηση να θέλω περισσότερα... Πόσο τον μισώ... μα τον θεό τον μισώ τόσο πολύ, ούρλιαζα μέσα μου και ένα δάκρυ άρχισε να κυλά στα μάγουλα μου χωρίς να το καταλάβω.

«Τελευταία φορά... το ακούς...; τελευταία φορά!» του φώναξα αλλά πριν πει οτιδήποτε άλλο τον κράτησα σφιχτά από τα μαλλιά του και κόλλησα για άλλη μια φορά τα χείλια μου πάνω του για να μην με κάνει να το μετανιώσω.

Τα χέρια του με απελευθέρωναν από τα ρούχα μου και εγώ ανασήκωσα το κορμί μου για να τον βοηθήσω... Μόλις έμεινα γυμνή μπροστά του έκανε μια παύση και με κοίταξε με το ίδιο βλέμμα που με κοίταζε και την τελευταία φορά... Τι στο διάολο σκέφτεται κάθε φορά που με κοιτάει έτσι;;; Γιατί του επιτρέπω να μου επιβάλλεται;;; Ποιος διάολο νομίζει ότι είναι πια;;;

Άνοιξε ένα συρτάρι από το κομοδίνο του και βγάζοντας ένα προφυλακτικό απελευθερώθηκε από το εσώρουχό του και φορώντας το προφυλακτικό ήρθε ξανά κοντά μου... Με έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και με κοίταξε επιβλητικά στα μάτια... εκφράζοντας όλον τον θυμό και τον εκνευρισμό που ένιωθε μέσα του.

«Τελευταία φορά...» είπε σκληρά και ένιωσα με μια κίνηση να μπαίνει μέσα μου και να με γεμίζει ως τα βάθη της ύπαρξης μου και το ουρλιαχτό που βγήκε από μέσα μου τον έκανε να τρανταχτεί από τον ηλεκτρισμό που διαπέρασε όλο του το κορμί... «Τελευταία φορά...» ούρλιαξε κλείνοντας τα μάτια μόλις ένιωσε την καυτή μου σάρκα... «Τελευταία φορά» επανέλαβε άλλη μια φορά και κολλώντας τα χείλια του πάνω στα δικά μου τα κατέκτησε με τέτοια μανία που μου έκοψε την ανάσα στην μέση και αφήνοντάς με ξέπνοη άρχισε να με κατακτά με την γλώσσα του και το σώμα του ταυτόχρονα και η έκρηξή μου ήρθε να με συνεπάρει, πριν προλάβω να το καταλάβω.

Νιώθοντας τα καυτά μου υγρά να τον τυλίγουν, ξέσπασε και αφήνοντας τα χείλια μου, ούρλιαξε για άλλη μια φορά κλείνοντας τα μάτια του σφιχτά και ανασηκώνοντας το σώμα του, όλο του το κορμί άρχισε να τρέμει σύγκορμο.

«Είσαι δαίμονας...» με κατηγόρησε όπως και την άλλη φορά σκληρά και πέφτοντας ξανά πάνω στο σώμα μου σήκωσε τα πόδια μου πιο ψηλά για να μπορέσει να μπει πιο βαθιά και μόλις τα τύλιξα γύρω του άρχισε να κάνει τις ωθήσεις του πιο βαθιές και πιο γρήγορες... «...Αλλά εγώ θα σε εξορκίσω... που να με πάρει θα σε εξορκίσω!» συνέχισε και πιάνοντας το κάτω χείλος μου με τα δόντια του άρχισε να το ρουφάει και να το δαγκώνει δυνατά.

Αυτό με εξίταρε περισσότερο και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στα μαλλιά του άρχισαν να παίζω με της τούφες των μαλλιών του παροτρύνοντάς τον να συνεχίσει... Τα χέρια του πάνω στους γλουτούς μου με έσφιγγαν δυνατά και κάθε του κίνηση με κατακτούσε όλο και περισσότερο στέλνοντάς με στον έβδομο ουρανό.

«Θα σε εξορκίσω!» επανέλαβε άλλη μια φορά με πείσμα μέσα από τα δόντια του και τότε έχασε κάθε επαφή με το περιβάλλον.

Όλες του οι κινήσεις απαιτητικές... ξύπναγαν κάθε μου κοιμισμένο κύτταρο... Εκείνος με κλειστά τα μάτια φίλαγε τον λαιμό μου με μανία, ρούφαγε την σάρκα μου και μούγκριζε από ικανοποίηση... Δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο... Καμία λέξη δεν βγήκε ξανά από τα χείλια του, αλλά όλες του οι κινήσεις...όλα τα μουγκρητά και τα αγκομαχητά του με έκαναν να καταλαβαίνω ότι μέσα του πάλευε... Πάλευε με όλο του το είναι ανάμεσα στα θέλω του και έχανε την μάχη!.. Την έχανε όπως ακριβώς την έχανα και εγώ και αυτό με έκανε να τρομάζω... Με τρομοκρατούσε... με έβγαζε από τα όρια μου... Ήθελα να τον σταματήσω... ήθελα να πω «αρκετά»!... Πάλευα με το μέσα μου να σταματήσω αυτό το αρρωστημένο πάθος που ένιωθα για εκείνον αλλά δεν τα κατάφερνα. Γαμώτο γιατί είναι τόσο δύσκολο;

Τον γύρισα ώστε να είμαι από πάνω του και μόλις κράτησα τα χέρια του πάνω στο στρώμα με τα δικά μου μπλέκοντας τα δάχτυλά μου μέσα στα δικά του, εκείνος με βαριά αναπνοή άνοιξε τα μάτια του και με κοίταξε με το ίδιο μίσος που ένιωθα να αναβλύζει από μέσα μου. Ήταν η ευκαιρία. Έπρεπε να το κάνω τώρα αλλά δεν μπορούσα. Μου ήταν τόσο αδύνατο! Γιατί;;;;...ούρλιαξα μέσα μου... Γιατί δεν μπορώ απλά να σηκωθώ τώρα και να φύγω; Γιατί;;;;

Δεν κουνιόμουν... Τον κοίταζα μέσα στα μάτια και προσπαθούσα να κερδίσω μια χαμένη μάχη... Γαμώτο γιατί είναι τόσο δύσκολο!

«Που να σε πάρει Κάλεν... τι μου έχεις κάνει;;;... Που να σε πάρει γιατί είναι τόσο δύσκολο να το σταματήσω;;;» τον κατηγόρησα και σηκώνοντας το κορμί του έσμιξε τα χείλια μας και γέρνοντας κοντά του τον άφησα να συνεχίσει... Ξέμπλεξε το ένα του χέρι από το σφιχτό μου κράτημα και πιάνοντάς με από τον αυχένα με έφερε πιο κοντά του... Ακούμπησα το κορμί μου πάνω στο δικό του και χωρίς εκείνος να σταματά το φιλί μας, απελευθέρωσε και το δεύτερο χέρι του και βάζοντας το πάνω στους γλουτούς μου, άρχισε και πάλι να κινείτε μέσα μου.

Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου για να πάρω λίγο αέρα κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου σφιχτά και άφησα τον εαυτό μου να εκφραστεί, τελειώνοντας για δεύτερη φορά πάνω στο έργο τέχνης που με κατακτούσε τόσο δεξιοτεχνικά, με ένα ουρλιαχτό.

«Γαμώτο... είναι τόσο καλό!» φώναξα και άφησα τον οργασμό μου να με παρασύρει στον κόσμο της ηδονής και την απόλαυσης... Εκείνος παίρνοντας τα ινία και πάλι στα χέρια του, έβαλε και το δεύτερο χέρι του πάνω στους γλουτούς μου και συνέχισε να με κατακτά πιο γρήγορα κάνοντας τα σώματά μας να ταιριάζουν απόλυτα.

«Να σε πάρει Κάλεν! Σε μισώ τόσο πολύ!» φώναξα άλλη μια φορά και γυρίζοντας τα κορμιά μας, με έβαλε και πάλι από κάτω... Σήκωσε τα πόδια μου ψηλά και συνέχισε να με παίρνει πιο γρήγορα μέχρι που ένιωσα το κορμί του να τραντάζεται και με ένα ουρλιαχτό άφησε να ξεχυθεί όλο το βάρος που τον έπνιγε, μέσα μου.

Έπεσε πάνω στο σώμα μου βαρύς...ασθμαίνοντας, προσπαθώντας και πάλι να βρει τις ισορροπίες του. Η βαριά του ανάσα και η ακινησία του σε συνδυασμό με το τσίτωμα του σώματός του άρχισε να με ανησυχεί.

«Έντουαρντ;;; Είσαι καλά;;;» ρώτησα με αγωνία και παίρνοντας μια κοφτή ανάσα μέσα από τα δόντια του απάντησε με δυσκολία.

«Δώσε μου ένα λεπτό...» αυτό με ανησύχησε περισσότερο και το σώμα μου βρέθηκε σε εγρήγορση.

«Θες να σου φέρω το Αερολίν;» τον ρώτησα προσπαθώντας με τα χέρια μου να τον ανασηκώσω για να δω το χρώμα του προσώπου του.

«Δώσε μου ένα γαμημένο λεπτό!» ξέσπασε ακουμπώντας το μέτωπό του πάνω στο στήθος μου παίρνοντας ήρεμες ρυθμικές ανάσες για να βάλει αρκετό οξυγόνο στα πνευμόνια του και έμεινα ακίνητη, παγωμένη στην θέση μου προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να κατευνάσω την αγωνία που με είχε κυριεύσει.

Με ήρεμες κινήσεις, ασυναίσθητα άρχισα να του χαϊδεύω το μαλλί για να ηρεμήσει και αυτό έδειχνε ότι έπιανε... Ακούμπησε και πάλι το μάγουλό του πάνω στο στέρνο μου και κλείνοντας τα μάτια άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται στην αναπνοή του για να ξαναβρεί τις ισορροπίες του.

«Καλύτερα;» ρώτησα ήρεμα για να μην τον ταράξω πάλι και κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του χωρίς να μιλάει.

«Άσθμα;» ρώτησα ξανά και σήκωσε τη ματιά του προς το μέρος μου αγριεμένος, αλλά τελικά το μετάνιωσε και χαλαρώνοντας άφησε το κεφάλι του πάνω στο στερνό μου και απάντησε με ψιθυριστή φωνή.

«Ναι... έχεις και εσύ;»

«Όχι...»

«Τότε γιατί κουβαλάς μαζί σου το Αερολίν;» ρώτησε με απορία και χαμογέλασα.

«Έχει ο αδελφός μου... και επειδή δεν το έπαιρνε ποτέ μαζί του... με την δικαιολογία ότι χαλάει το ίματζ του γιατί έδιωχνε τα γκομενάκια μακριά... αναγκαζόμουν να το κουβαλάω εγώ για εκείνον και έγινε συνήθεια» είπα και εκείνος γέλασε τραντάζοντας το κορμί του.

«Τον καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα...»

«Ναι, πες το μου και αυτό... Ο αμετανόητος εργένης... ο περιζήτητος καζανόβας όλων των εποχών να έχει πρόβλημα με τις γκόμενες» σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και με κοίταξε δύσπιστα.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί σου κάνει τόσο εντύπωση... Στο κάτω-κάτω όλοι περνάμε από αυτήν την φάση... Γιατί εγώ να είμαι η εξαίρεση;»

«Ωωω έλα τώρα Έντουαρντ...!» στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου.

«Και όμως συνέβη και αυτό!» είπε πειραχτικά και γέλασε με το ύφος μου.

«Γι αυτό παίρνεις μαζί σου αγορασμένους έρωτες;;; Γιατί δεν μπορείς να διπλαρώσεις μια γκόμενα;;;» τον ρώτησα με φρίκη και γέλασε περισσότερο κουνώντας αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Όχι... τις προτιμώ γιατί μπορώ να τις έχω όποτε θέλω... όπως τις θέλω... και το κυριότερο μιλάνε μόνο... όταν... εγώ το θέλω!»

«Σε αντίθεση με μένα...» του χτύπησα και γούρλωσε τα μάτια του με φρίκη.

«Ακριβώς.»

«Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση... να θυμάσαι να έχεις καμία μαζί σου την επόμενη φορά που θα την χρειάζεσαι, γιατί εγώ δεν θα είμαι στην διάθεση σου για να ξεσπάσεις ό,τι σε πνίγει!» του χτύπησα σκληρά και με κοίταξε σταθερά στα μάτια με ένα ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα. Τί στο διάολο σκέφτεται αυτός ο άνθρωπος;;; Γιατί μου είναι πάντα τόσο δύσκολο να τον διαβάσω;;;

«Μην ανησυχείς γι αυτό... δεν πρόκειται να ξανασυμβεί» επιβεβαίωσε και ένιωσα αμέσως η καρδιά μου να χάνει ένα χτύπο και το στήθος μου με διέλυσε από την συνειδητοποίηση... Γιατί πονάει τόσο;;; Αυτό δεν ήθελα και εγώ;;;

«Από ότι φαίνεται είσαι καλύτερα τώρα... οπότε δεν νομίζω να με χρειάζεσαι άλλο... Θα μπορούσες να ξεκολλήσεις από πάνω μου για να σηκωθώ;» του είπα ψυχρά και εκείνος το δέχτηκε γυρίζοντας το κορμί του και με απελευθέρωσε.

Σηκώθηκα ήρεμα για να μην του δώσω το δικαίωμα να καταλάβει πόσο με είχαν πληγώσει τα λόγια του και μαζεύοντας τα ρούχα μου από το πάτωμα άρχισα να ντύνομαι μέχρι που άκουσα να φωνάζει νευριασμένος.

«Όχι και αυτό! Έλεος πια!» άκουσα να λέει σκληρά και γύρισα προς το μέρος του με απορία... «Ελπίζω να παίρνεις καμία προφύλαξη!» συνέχισε σκληρά σαν να με κατηγορεί για κάτι και τον κοίταξα χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω τι είχα κάνει.

«Όχι δεν παίρνω...» είπα κοιτώντας τον ακόμα με απορία προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω το ξέσπασμά του... Αφού έβαλε προφυλακτικό τι πρόβλημα έχει; Έβαλε με δύναμη το χέρι του πάνω στο πρόσωπο του χτυπώντας το και είπε πιο σκληρά:

«Ελπίζω τουλάχιστον να έχεις ακουστά για το χάπι της επόμενης μέρας...»

«Φυσικά και το έχω!» του γύρισα πίσω με το ίδιο ύφος με το δικό του... «Μπορώ να μάθω τι σε έπιασε ξαφνικά και για ποιον λόγο με κατηγορείς;»

«Καλά είσαι τόσο τυφλή; Δεν βλέπεις ότι έσπασε το προφυλακτικό;» ρώτησε έξαλλος και κοιτάζοντας προς τα κάτω έμεινα σοκαρισμένη να τον κοιτώ... Όχι ρε πούστη μου δεν το πιστεύω... Αυτό μου έλειπε τώρα... μια ανεπιθύμητη εγκυμοσύνη από τον μπάσταρδο!

«Μην ανησυχείς και μόλις προσγειωθούμε θα το τακτοποιήσω... Χρειάζεσαι κάτι άλλο;» τον ρώτησα ψυχρά και αφού τακτοποίησα και τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα μου κίνησα προς την πόρτα αλλά η φωνή του με σταμάτησε.

«Μπέλα...» γύρισα αργά προς το μέρος του και τον είδα που είχε αλλάξει ξαφνικά πάλι όλο του το ύφος και έμεινα ξέπνοη να περιμένω να ακούσω τι θέλει να μου πει... «Συγνώμη...» ψιθύρισε και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη με ανοιχτό το στόμα να τον κοιτώ... Τί είπε μόλις τώρα;;; Συγνώμη;;; Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν ζήτησε συγνώμη από μένα;;; «...Και σε ευχαριστώ για ό,τι έκανες για μένα...» συνέχισε και τον κοίταξα σαν χαζή... Τι έγινε μόλις τώρα;;; Ποιος είναι αυτός;;; Σίγουρα κάποιος μου κάνει πλάκα, δεν εξηγείται αλλιώς!

«Ποιος είσαι; Και τι έκανες στον Έντουαρντ;;;» ρώτησα ακόμα ξέπνοη μην μπορώντας να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου εξωτερικεύοντας τις σκέψεις μου... και εκείνος ξέσπασε σε γέλια.

«Ωωω... μην ανησυχείς, θα γυρίσει πολύ γρήγορα!»

«Το καλό που του θέλω!» του πέταξα και τα γέλια του έγινα πιο τρανταχτά αλλά δεν έκατσα περισσότερο για να του δώσω το δικαίωμα να συνεχίσει... Πρέπει να είναι διχασμένη προσωπικότητα! Δεν εξηγείται αλλιώς..


	5. I Paid My Dues

**Fly Away "5. I Paid My Dues"**

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι : Anastacia - Paid My Dues**_  
><em>

Στην υπόλοιπη πτήση δεν ξανασυναντηθήκαμε. Είχε κλειστεί μέσα στο δωμάτιό του και βγήκε λίγο πριν προσγειωθούμε, τελείως αλλαγμένος… Τί στο καλό συμβαίνει με αυτόν τον άνθρωπο...; Από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη παθαίνει μετάλλαξη!

Για άλλη μια φορά ήταν ο Έντουαρντ που πάντα γνώριζα, ντυμένος με ένα σκούρο κουστούμι, με άσπρο πουκάμισο και χρωματιστή γραβάτα... Πιο εντυπωσιακός από ποτέ με την ματιά του ήρεμη και σοβαρή για το υπόλοιπο της πτήσης μέχρι να προσγειωθούμε... Τακτοποιούσε κάτι έγγραφα και δεν μου έδινε καθόλου σημασία... Πόσο περισσότερο μπορεί να με εκνευρίσει αυτός ο άνθρωπος;;;

Μόλις προσγειωθήκαμε, περίμενα βάση πρωτοκόλλου να φύγει... Εκείνος περνώντας από δίπλα μου, μου πέταξε ένα μισοχαμόγελο και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει την σκάλα με έναν αέρα που μου έκοψε τα ύπατα... Μπάσταρδε... από μένα θα την βρεις... αυτό σου το εγγυώμαι!

Αφού μπήκε μέσα στην λιμουζίνα του και το αυτοκίνητο ξεκίνησε, γύρισα στον προσωπικό μου χώρο, άλλαξα και παίρνοντας την βαλίτσα μου στο χέρι άρχισα να κατεβαίνω την σκάλα εντελώς εξουθενωμένη. Πέρασα τον απαραίτητο έλεγχο και πριν βγω από την έξοδο του αεροδρομίου άκουσα μια φωνή πίσω μου να φωνάζει το όνομα μου κι έτσι γύρισα με απορία για να δω ποιος με φώναζε.

«Δεσποινίς Σουαν!» φώναζε ξέπνοη από το τρέξιμο μια μικροκαμωμένη κοπέλα, που την έβλεπα πρώτη φορά.

«Ναι;»

«Είσαστε η δεσποινίς Σουαν;» ρώτησε για επιβεβαίωση και της ένευσα.

«Σας ζητάνε στον έλεγχο.»

«Ποιος με ζητάει;» ρώτησα με περιέργεια και η απάντησή της με έστειλε αδιάβαστη.

«Εκ μέρους του κύριου Καλεν!» Τί στο διάολο θέλει πάλι;, σκέφτηκα εφόσον το μυαλό μου πήγε στον Έντουαρντ, αλλά για να μην δώσω άλλα δικαιώματα στο προσωπικό εδάφους, την ακολούθησα μηχανικά.

Όταν έφτασα στον έλεγχο είδα τον σεκιούριτι του κυρίου Καρλάηλ και τότε κατάλαβα ότι τα πράγματα δεν ήταν καλά... Φτουυυυ! Πτήση στην πτήση;;; Πόσο πιο στραβά θα πάει αυτή η μέρα;, αναλογίστηκα.

«Καλημέρα Ζανό... Τι συμβαίνει;;;»

«Ο κύριος Κάλεν θέλει να γυρίσεις στο Τζετ... Σε λίγο θα ξεκινήσουν για Λας Βέγγας.»

«Τώρα μόλις γυρίσαμε από Παρίσι!» γκρίνιαξα εγώ εξουθενωμένα και εκείνος με κοίταξε με αυστηρό ύφος. «Τέλος πάντων, πάμε...» είπα και σέρνοντας την βαλίτσα μου ξεκίνησα για το Τζετ.

Φτάνοντας εκεί, θυμήθηκα ότι όχι μόνο δεν φόραγα την στολή μου αλλά και ότι ήταν πολύ αργά για να κάνω κάτι γι αυτό... Σίγουρα θα μου την έλεγε ο κύριος Κάλεν, αλλά τι άλλο μπορούσα να κάνω τώρα...; Πράγματι, με το που ανέβηκα στο Τζετ ήταν το πρώτο που παρατήρησε.

«Δεν έχεις στολή εσύ;» ρώτησε αυστηρά με ένα αγριεμένο βλέμμα και έσπευσα να το σώσω.

«Με συγχωρείτε κύριε Κάλεν... δεν πρόλαβα να αλλάξω... να σας φέρω κάτι πριν πάω να ετοιμαστώ;»

«Φέρε μου έναν καφέ.» απάντησε κοφτά.

«Μάλιστα κύριε.» είπα αμέσως και έτρεξα προς την κουζίνα. Άφησα τη βαλίτσα μου στην άκρη, ετοίμασα την καφετιέρα και περίμενα μέχρι να γίνει ο καφές για να του τον σερβίρω.

Γυρίζοντας στο σαλονάκι για να πάω τον καφέ στον κύριο Κάλεν, ο Έντουαρντ εκείνη την ώρα έμπαινε ξανά στο Τζετ σε έξαλλη κατάσταση και από τα νεύρα του έπεσε σχεδόν επάνω μου. αλλά Ευτυχώς πρόλαβα γρήγορα να γυρίσω τον δίσκο προς την άλλη πλευρά, πριν χυθεί όλος ο καφές απάνω του.

«Πρόσεχε λίγο!» μου πέταξε νευριασμένα την ώρα που ο δίσκος έπεσε στο πάτωμα με έναν εκκωφαντικό ήχο. και Κοίταξα στο πάτωμα αποφεύγοντας την ματιά του για να μην πω τίποτα πάνω στα νεύρα μου, ξεφυσώντας.

«Συγνώμη.» είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου ψιθυριστά και πέφτοντας στα γόνατα άρχισα να μαζεύω τα σπασμένα.

«Τι να την κάνω την συγνώμη σου...; Χάλια με έκανες!» κράτησα την ανάσα μου τρίζοντας τα δόντια μου και συνεχίζοντας να μαζεύω τα σπασμένα δεν του έδωσα άλλη σημασία.

«Τι θα γίνει με εκείνον τον καφέ;» πετάχτηκε ο πατέρας του λες και δεν είχε δει τι μόλις είχε συμβεί και ήμουν στο τσακ να τους στείλω στον διάολο και ακόμα παραπέρα και τους δύο μπας και με αφήσουν στην ησυχία μου, αλλά παίρνοντας μια ανάσα κρατήθηκα και βάζοντας το επαγγελματικό μου χαμόγελο σηκώθηκα με τα σπασμένα γυαλιά μαζεμένα στον δίσκο και τον κοίταξα ευγενικά.

«Έρχεται αμέσως κύριε.»

«Κάν' τους δυο!» πετάχτηκε και η μικρή τσουτσού την στιγμή που κάθισε απέναντι από τον πατέρα του και τρίζοντας για άλλη μια φορά τα δόντια μου πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχισα.

«Αμέσως κύριε.» είπα με την επαγγελματική μου φωνή και γύρισα στην κουζίνα για να ετοιμάσω τους καφέδες τους.

Αφού τους σέρβιρα και μάζεψα και τα υπόλοιπα από το πάτωμα, επιτέλους πήγα στον προσωπικό μου χώρο για να αλλάξω, αλλά όπως λέει και η παροιμία... «η καλή μέρα από το πρωί φαίνεται»!... Και η δική μου μόνο καλή δεν ήταν! Ουφφφφ...!

Σε όλο το ταξίδι η ένταση μεταξύ του Έντουαρντ και του πατέρα του ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που όσο και διακριτική και να ήμουν, αυτό δεν έφτανε για να μην ακούω τους διαπληκτισμούς τους... και απ' όσο κατάλαβα, ο λόγος αυτών των διαπληκτισμών ήταν το ταξίδι του Έντουαρντ στο Παρίσι... Γι αυτό ο κακομοίρης έπαθε κρίση..., σκέφτηκα και μέσα μου ένιωσα έναν πόνο να με διαπερνά.

Ποτέ δεν είχε τύχει ξανά να ταξιδέψω και με τους δύο τους ταυτόχρονα και τώρα που συνέβη αυτό, ευχόμουν να μην είχα δεχθεί ποτέ αυτήν την δουλειά! Ο Εντουαρντ μπροστά στον πατέρα του ήταν ακόμα πιο χειρότερος από όσο τον είχα συνηθίσει. Ο πατέρας του πάλι ήταν όπως πάντα ο ίδιος στενόμυαλος, ξεροκέφαλος, δερβέναγας που κάθε φορά που τον κοίταζα, μου γύριζαν τα άντερα ανάποδα! Κατά μάνα κατά κύρη δεν λένε; Πώς μετά ο Έντουαρντ να μην έχει τέτοια απαράδεκτη συμπεριφορά...; Ούφφφφ και ξανά ουφφφφ...! Πότε θα τα βροντήξω και θα φύγω ιδέα δεν έχω! Και γιατί δεν το κάνεις;;;...ρώτησε μια φωνούλα μέσα μου και έμεινα να κοιτώ έξω από το παράθυρο το κενό... Έλα μου ντε...! της απάντησα και αναστέναξα τρίβοντας τον σβέρκο μου κουρασμένα.

«Μη σε δει έτσι...» ψιθύρισε μια φωνή πίσω μου και αναπήδησα από το ξάφνιασμα κλείνοντας το στόμα μου,πριν αφήσω την στριγκλιά μου να βγει από μέσα μου. «Συγνώμη, δεν ήθελα να σε ξαφνιάσω...» απολογήθηκε πάλι με ψιθυριστή φωνή πίσω μου ο Έντουαρντ και γύρισα αργά την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του με απορία. Καθάρισε την φωνή του και συνέχισε... «Δεν ακούς το κουδούνι; Μια ώρα το χτυπάω!» είπε με έξαλλη φωνή και με ένα κοροϊδευτικό χαμόγελο μου έκλεισε το μάτι για να καταλάβω ότι δεν το εννοούσε... Τι στο καλό;... Δεν πάει καλά ο άνθρωπος, πρέπει να τον δει τρελογιατρός επειγόντως!

Είχα παγώσει στην θέση μου κοιτάζοντάς τον σοκαρισμένη χωρίς να ξέρω τι να κάνω... Πώς στο καλό πάντα κατάφερνε αυτός ο άνθρωπος να με κάνει να ξεχνάω την θέση μου, ποτέ δεν το κατάλαβα! Με σκούντησε για να ξυπνήσω και κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου για να ξαναβρώ την επαφή μου με το περιβάλλον, κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καθώς μιλούσα.

«Εεε... συγνώμη με θέλατε κάτι;» έσκυψε προς το μέρος μου και μου ψιθύρισε στο αυτί.

«Όχι αλλά έπρεπε να πω κάτι... Μη σε δει έτσι... Είναι ικανός να σε απολύσει.» σήκωσε την ματιά του και πάλι σε μένα και τότε πήρα τα πάνω μου.

«Αμήν Παναγιά μου και πότε...! Μπας και γλιτώσω από σας!» του αντιγύρισα ψιθυριστά ενώ σταυροκοπιόμουν και μέσα στην ματιά του είδα ένα ξάφνιασμα να περνάει, αλλά αμέσως το μάζεψε και γύρισε στην προηγούμενή του κατάσταση.

«Ο καφές μου τελείωσε. Να φροντίσεις να τον ανανεώσεις!» είπε με σκληρή φωνή και εξαφανίστηκε... Σίγουρα χρειάζεται έναν τρελογιατρό επειγόντως! Δεν πάει καλά...καθόλου καλά!

Όταν προσγειωθήκαμε στο Λας Βέγκας, τους περίμενα στην πόρτα μέχρι να κατέβουν και μόλις μπήκανε στην λιμουζίνα τους έτρεξα να πάρω την βαλίτσα μου για να πάω στο ξενοδοχείο και να ξεκουράσω για λίγο το κορμί μου. Είχα εξουθενωθεί σε τέτοιο σημείο που δεν ένιωθα ούτε καν τα πόδια μου. Όμως πλησιάζοντας στην πόρτα είδα τον Ντάνιελ, να με περιμένει.

«Ντανιέλ...; Πώς και είσαι ακόμα εδώ;»

«Εσένα περίμενα.»

«Εμένα γιατί;»

«Για να σε ενημερώσω ότι στις 8 το απόγευμα πετάμε για Ζυρίχη.»

«Τι;» αναφώνησα ανοίγοντας διάπλατα τα μάτια μου.

«Το μεγάλο αφεντικό θέλει να είναι όλα έτοιμα...» είπε με έναν πόνο στην ματιά του που δήλωνε το πόσο και ο ίδιος ήταν κουρασμένος και έριξα το κεφάλι μου πάνω στον ώμο του βαριά.

«Δεν το πιστεύω... δεν αντέχω άλλο... νιώθω ότι εδώ μέσα θα αφήσω τα κοκαλάκια μου!» παραπονέθηκα.

«Πόσο σε καταλαβαίνω...» μου είπε μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό του τρίβοντας την πλάτη μου παρηγορητικά...

Κάποιος καθάρισε την φωνή του και οι δύο αναπηδήσαμε ξαφνιασμένοι και γυρίσαμε προς την μεριά που ακούσαμε την φωνή και τότε είδα να τον Έντουαρντ να είναι στην πόρτα και να μας κοιτάει με ένα ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα... Τι πρωτότυπο...! Θα υπάρξει άραγε στιγμή που θα μπορέσω να καταφέρω επιτέλους να καταλάβω αυτόν τον άνθρωπο;... συλλογίστηκα μια στιγμή αλλά δεν έκατσα να το σκεφτώ άλλο... Πήρα τη βαλίτσα μου στο χέρι μου και άρχισα να προχωρώ προς το μέρος του κοιτώντας τον με δολοφονική ματιά.

Εκείνος με αγνόησε και κατευθύνθηκε προς το σαλονάκι...,αλλά μόλις έφτασα στην πόρτα με σταμάτησε.

«Μπέλα;» με φώναξε και γύρισα προς το μέρος του χωρίς να αλλάζω ύφος... Ο Ντανιέλ με προσπέρασε και έφυγε διακριτικά αφήνοντάς μας μόνους και μόλις βγήκε από το αεροπλάνο, ο Έντουαρντ συνέχισε... «Δεν θέλω να παραιτηθείς...» είπε με μια υποψία πόνου στην φωνή του και έμεινα ξέπνοη να τον κοιτώ με το στόμα ανοιχτό... Πόσο θέλει για να με τρελάνει αυτός ο άνθρωπος πια;

«Πόσα πρόσωπα έχεις πια;» τον ρώτησα με θράσος και γέλασε στιγμιαία με τον ίδιο πόνο που είχε και η φωνή του.

«Κοίτα... ξέρω ότι σου έχουμε κάνει την ζωή κόλαση...»

«Και λίγα λες!» τον διέκοψα αλλά εκείνος συνέχισε.

«...αλλά είσαι η καλύτερη αεροσυνοδός που είχαμε ποτέ.» τελείωσε την φράση του και έμεινα μαλάκας να τον κοιτώ.

«Ναι και τώρα το έσωσες!» του πέταξα στα μούτρα και παίρνοντας την βαλίτσα στο χέρι μου άρχισα να προχωρώ και πάλι προς την έξοδο.

«Μπέλα!» με φώναξε πάλι και σταματώντας λίγο πριν την πόρτα περίμενα να ακούσω τι είχε να μου πει χωρίς να γυρίζω προς το μέρος του... «Σε παρακαλώ...» είπε με την πιο γλυκιά φωνή που είχα ακούσει ποτέ από το στόμα του και γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω σοκαρισμένη... «Μην τα παρατήσεις...» συνέχισε με την ίδια γλυκιά φωνή παρακλητικά και ένας πόνος διαπέρασε το στήθος μου και με έκανε χίλια κομμάτια... Εκείνος περίμενε υπομονετικά την ανταπόκριση μου... Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και του απάντησα με το ίδιο σκληρό ύφος που μου είχε μιλήσει και εκείνος σε όλο το ταξίδι.

«Δε σου υπόσχομαι τίποτα.» αυτό για μια στιγμή τον τάραξε αλλά δεν άφησε τον εαυτό του να τον ρίξει και συνέχισε το ίδιο τρυφερά.

«Τουλάχιστον υποσχέσου μου ότι θα το ξανασκεφτείς...» παρακάλεσε και αναστέναξα... Γύρισα προς την πόρτα και έφυγα χωρίς να του απαντήσω. Ποιος διάολο νομίζει ότι είναι;... Παίζει καλά, καλά μαζί μου και μετά απαιτεί να τα ξεχάσω και να συνεχίσω κάνοντας ότι δεν συμβαίνει τίποτα;;;... Όχι! Αυτό ήταν. Δεν πρόκειται να κάτσω άλλο να μου φάνε την ζωή εδώ μέσα... Μόλις γυρίσω στην Νέα Υόρκη θα παραιτηθώ... Χίλιες φορές με τον μισό μισθό που παίρνω τώρα, παρά αυτό.! Αυτοί είναι τρελοί! Δεν πρόκειται να τους αφήσω να με τρελάνουν και εμένα... Τέλος, ως εδώ ήταν!

Γυρίζοντας στο Τζετ για να ξεκινήσω και πάλι την δουλειά μου πριν έρθει ο κύριος Κάλεν για να φύγουμε ,διαπίστωσα ότι όλες οι παραγγελίες που είχα κάνει ήταν λάθος... Έλεοοοοοοςςςς... πόσο πιο στραβά μπορεί να πάει αυτή η μέρα πια..;. Δεν αντέχω άλλο...! Ήμουν στο τσακ να βάλω τα κλάματα, αλλά συγκρατήθηκα και αμέσως άρχισα να παίρνω τηλέφωνο στις αποθήκες για να διορθώσουν το λάθος τους, αλλά εκείνοι δεν το παραδέχονταν και με είχαν βγάλει από τα ρούχα μου... Μετά από αρκετή ώρα, χωρίς να έχω βγάλει ακόμα άκρη, έξαλλη άρχισα να λογομαχώ με έναν υπάλληλο.

«Δε με νοιάζει ποιανού είναι το λάθος! Σε λίγο το Τζέτ του κυρίου Κάλεν θα απογειωθεί και εγώ ακόμα δεν έχω την παραγγελία μου... Σου είπα ότι δεν με νοιάζει ποιανού είναι το λάθος, να το διορθώσετε τώρα και σε πέντε λεπτά να έχω αυτά που σας ζήτησα... Ακούς τι σου λέω;;;» μμμμμμ μούγκρισα κλείνοντας το τηλέφωνο και σφραγίζοντας τα μάτια μου ούρλιαξα... «Πώς τολμάς να μου κλείνεις το τηλέφωνο στην μούρη παλιοτόμαρο;;;» είπα πάνω στα νεύρα μου και ξαφνικά ένιωσα μια παρουσία δίπλα μου και ξαφνιασμένη, άνοιξα απότομα τα μάτια μου και γύρισα προς το μέρος του... Μόλις είδα τον κύριο Κάλεν πάγωσα και κοκκίνισα ολόκληρη... «Σ...σ...συγνώμη» τραύλισα αλλά εκείνος μου χαμογέλασε ευγενικά. Τι στο καλό;;;

«Δεν πειράζει Ιζαμπέλα... Μπορώ να μάθω τι συμβαίνει;»

«Μου φέρανε λάθος παραγγελία και δεν το παραδέχονται...» είπα αυτόματα σοκαρισμένη με τον απαλό τόνο της φωνής του.

«Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις την δουλειά σου με αυτά που έχεις;» ρώτησε συνεχίζοντας να είναι ήρεμος και πετάρισα τα μάτια μου με έκπληξη.

«Θα προσπαθήσω να κάνω το καλύτερο...» τον διαβεβαίωσα και κατένευσε.

«Σε πέντε λεπτά απογειωνόμαστε... Άφησέ το ως έχει, δεν πειράζει... Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα τα πας μια χαρά και με αυτά που έχεις!»

«Δεν θα σας απογοητεύσω.»

«Είμαι σίγουρος γι αυτό... Μπορεί να μην το δείχνω, αλλά πραγματικά με έχεις εκπλήξει... Είσαι από τις καλύτερες αεροσυνοδούς που είχαμε ποτέ! Συνέχισε την καλή δουλειά που κάνεις!» με ενθάρρυνε και έμεινα ξέπνοη να τον κοιτάω από το σοκ... Κάποιος μου κάνει πλάκα δεν εξηγείται αλλιώς!

«Χαίρομαι που πληρώ τις προσδοκίες σας κύριε.» του απάντησα και χαρίζοντάς μου ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο συνέχισε.

«Θα μπορούσα να έχω έναν καφέ σε παρακαλώ;»

«Φυσικά κύριε... θα σας τον φέρω αμέσως» ανταποκρίθηκα και με το ίδιο ζεστό χαμόγελο ακόμα στα χείλια του έφυγε και με άφησε μόνη μου. Ααα... θα με τρελάνουν...! Το ορκίζομαι, αυτοί οι δύο θα με τρελάνουν για τα καλά!

Φυσικά μόλις το αεροπλάνο απογειώθηκε, ο γνωστός πια Καρλάηλ Κάλεν είχε επιστρέψει και με έτρεχε σαν τρελή... Φτάνοντας στην Ζυρίχη όμως, η έκπληξη μου ήταν μεγαλύτερη... Για της επόμενες μέρες αλλάξαμε πέντε μέρη! Ζυρίχη... Άμστερνταμ... Βρυξέλλες... Ζυρίχη... και τέλος πίσω στο Λας Βέγκας, μένοντας μόνο για μισή μέρα σε κάθε πόλη, με αποτέλεσμα εγώ να έχω γίνει κομμάτια.

Μόλις πήγα στο ξενοδοχείο που μας είχαν κρατήσει δωμάτιο, έφτασα κοντά στο κρεβάτι, έπεσα απάνω του και δεν ξανασηκώθηκα... Από την εξάντληση δεν πρόλαβα ούτε τα παπούτσια μου να βγάλω... Το Τζετ λαγκ με είχε αποτελειώσει!

Μετά από μέρες... ώρες... λεπτά... θα σας γελάσω, κάποιος έξω από το δωμάτιό μου βάλθηκε να ξηλώσει την πόρτα ουρλιάζοντας... Τι στο καλό;; Πήραμε φωτιά και δεν το κατάλαβα;;;... Μέσα από τον ύπνο και την εξάντληση δεν καταλάβαινα τι έλεγε, αλλά η επιμονή του κάτι με έκανε να σηκωθώ να ανοίξω, για να δω τι συμβαίνει.

«Τώρα!» σίριξα μέσα από τα δόντια μου από τα νεύρα μου και τα χτυπήματα σταμάτησαν.

Έβαλα τα πόδια μου να ακουμπήσουν βαριά πάνω στο πάτωμα και μόλις αντιλήφθηκα ότι τα τακούνια μου ήταν πάνω στα πόδια μου, μούγκρισα από τον πόνο και με νωχελικές κινήσεις τα έβγαλα για να νιώσω καλύτερα. Τα επίμονα χτυπήματα για άλλη μια φορά ήρθαν να με κάνουν να συνειδητοποιήσω τι μου συμβαίνει... Τι στο καλό γίνεται;... Και ποιος χτυπάει την πόρτα τόσο επίμονα;!

«Μπέλα άνοιξε την πόρτα επιτέλους... Σε παρακαλώ είναι ανάγκη!» άκουσα την έξαλλη φωνή του Έντουαρντ και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη για μια στιγμή να κοιτάω προς την πόρτα... Τι στο καλό;... Ούτε εδώ δεν με αφήνει να ηρεμήσω αυτός ο άνθρωπος;;;

«Τώρα...!» γκρίνιαξα και με δυσκολία σηκώθηκα και πήγα με αργά βήματα προς την πόρτα με μισάνοιχτα ακόμα τα μάτια μου... Ευτυχώς πριν ξαπλώσω είχα αφήσει το πορτατίφ ανοιχτό και έτσι είχε λίγο φως στο δωμάτιο.

Μισάνοιξα ίσα-ίσα την πόρτα για να μην μπορέσει να μπει στο δωμάτιο και ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι μου κουρασμένα πάνω στο πλαίσιό της έκλεισα τα μάτια και αναστέναξα.

«Πήρε φωτιά το ξενοδοχείο;» τον ρώτησα με βαριά φωνή ακόμα από τον ύπνο και για μια στιγμή εκείνος ακινητοποιήθηκε, αλλά είχα κλειστά τα μάτια και δεν μπορούσα να δω την έκφραση του.

«Όχι!» απάντησε με κομμένη την αναπνοή του.

«Έχουμε κανένα έκτατο ταξίδι;» συνέχισα και απάντησε με τον ίδιο τόνο στην φωνή του.

«Όχι αλλά πρέπει να σου μιλήσω... Σε παρακαλώ είναι ανάγκη!» είπε γρήγορα με αγωνία και ξεφύσησα.

«Έχεις βάλει στοίχημα με τον πατέρα σου ποιος θα με αποτελειώσει πρώτος;» τον ρώτησα νωχελικά με ένα μεγάλο χασμουρητό χωρίς να ανοίγω τα μάτια μου ακόμα και εκείνος ξεφύσησε πάνω στο πρόσωπό μου και έμεινε για λίγο σκεπτικός χωρίς να μου μιλάει.

«Μπορώ να περάσω για λίγο;» ρώτησε πιο ήρεμα.

«Έχω επιλογή;»

«Όχι!» είπε πιο αποφασιστικά και αναστέναξα... Άφησα την πόρτα όπως ήταν και με μισάνοιχτα ακόμη τα μάτια μου, γύρισα στο κρεβάτι και πέφτοντας επάνω του τράβηξα το μαξιλάρι κοντά μου και βολεύτηκα καλύτερα για να συνεχίσω τον ύπνο μου αγνοώντας τον... Άκουγα τα βήματά του μέσα στο δωμάτιο να πηγαινοέρχονται νευριασμένα και λίγο πριν με πάρει και πάλι ο ύπνος ήρθε κοντά μου και κάθισε στο κρεβάτι... Με ταρακούνησε ήρεμα και με μια γλυκιά φωνή άρχισε πάλι να μου μιλά.

«Σε παρακαλώ Μπέλα... μην ξανακοιμάσαι... πρέπει να ξυπνήσεις... σε παρακαλώ!» είπε απεγνωσμένος και μουγκρίζοντας άρχισα να χτυπάω τα χέρια μου και τα πόδια μου πάνω στο κρεβάτι.

«Τι θέλεις πια από την ζωή μουυυυυυ;;;»

«Να σε παντρευτώ...» απάντησε εκείνος και για μια στιγμή αυτό με ακινητοποίησε και ανοίγοντας διάπλατα τα μάτια μου τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη... Τι είπε μόλις τώρα;;;... Όμως μόλις συνειδητοποίησα τα λόγια του δεν άντεξα άλλο και βάζοντας το χέρι μου πάνω στην κοιλιά μου, άρχισα να ξεσπάω σε νευρικά γέλια. Εκείνος πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του, έσκυψε μπροστά με απόγνωση και έμεινε για λίγο έτσι, χτυπώντας το πόδι του στο πάτωμα νευρικά... Εγώ δεν μπορούσα άλλο να ελέγξω το ξέσπασμα μου από τα νεύρα μου και την εξάντληση και όσο έβλεπε ότι δεν σταματούσα, τόσο εκείνος γινόταν χειρότερα.

«Σε παρακαλώ Μπέλα δεν κάνω πλάκα!» έκανε μια προσπάθεια γυρίζοντας και πάλι προς το μέρος μου και μόλις είδα τον πόνο στην ματιά του προσπάθησα να σταματήσω αλλά μου ήταν αδύνατον.

«Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση...τράβα βγάλε τις άδειες, πάρε ένα νυφικό και ένα κουστούμι και όταν είσαι έτοιμος έλα και ξύπνα με!» του πέταξα ειρωνικά και παίρνοντας πάλι το μαξιλάρι μου στα χέρια μου, βολεύτηκα καλύτερα και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου για να συνεχίσω τον ύπνο μου. Αυτό τον έκανε να ξεπεράσει τα όρια του.

Ξαφνικά με πήρε στα χέρια του και βάζοντάς με πάνω στον ώμο του σαν πρόβατο που το πάνε για σφαγή, με πήγε στο μπάνιο και αφού με άφησε να ακουμπήσω στα πόδια μου, άνοιξε το κρύο νερό συγκρατώντας με πάνω του για να μην του ξεφύγω.

«Είσαι τρελόςςςςςςςςςς... θέλεις να με πεθάνειςςςςς... τι σου έχω κάνει πια;;;» ούρλιαζα και τον χτύπαγα όπου έβρισκα για να με αφήσει στην ησυχία μου αλλά εκείνος δεν πτοήθηκε.

«Σε παρακαλώ... είσαι η μόνη μου ελπίδα... σε παρακαλώωωω...! Κάνε μια προσπάθεια να με ακούσεις... σε παρακαλώ!» έλεγε ξανά και ξανά και κάτι στην φωνή του με έκανε να συνέλθω ξαφνικά και σταματώντας το ξέσπασμά μου τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη. Τι στο καλό του συμβαίνει και είναι τόσο ταραγμένος...; Έτρεμε ολόκληρος και αν δεν ήταν τόσο σκληρός όσο ξέρω ότι είναι, θα ορκιζόμουν ότι είχε δάκρυα στα μάτια του, αλλά με το νερό να πέφτει επάνω μας, δεν μπορούσα να είμαι και σίγουρη... Τον κοίταγα σαν χαζή, δεν ήξερα πώς να αντιδράσω... Από το σοκ δεν καταλάβαινα ούτε το νερό που πάγωνε την επιδερμίδα μου! Μέχρι που άρχισα να κρυώνω και ανατριχιάζοντας έκλεισα τα μάτια για να συνέλθω παίρνοντας μια βαθιά αναπνοή.

«Μπορούμε τουλάχιστον να αλλάξουμε ρούχα πριν κρυώσουμε και οι δύο;» παρακάλεσα και άνοιξα ξανά τα μάτια μου για να δω την αντίδραση του.

«Ναι... ναι... φυσικά...» είπε νευρικά και κάνοντας ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω για να με απελευθερώσει από το σφιχτό του κράτημα, έκλεισε την βρύση και παίρνοντας μια μεγάλη πετσέτα την έτεινε προς το μέρος μου... «Συγνώμη Μπέλα δεν ήθελα...» ξεκίνησε και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα συνέχισε χωρίς να με κοιτάει... «Θα πάω να αλλάξω και...»

«Θα σε περιμένω» συμπλήρωσα και με κοίταξε με ένα πληγωμένο ύφος και έφυγε πριν πει τίποτα άλλο αφήνοντάς με μόνη μου. Δεν θα τον καταλάβω ποτέ αυτόν τον άνθρωπο, το ορκίζομαι... δεν θα τον καταλάβω ποτέ.

Δεν πέρασε πολλή ώρα και η πόρτα χτύπησε ξανά... Είχα προλάβει να αλλάξω και φορώντας μια άνετη φόρμα και ένα τιραντένιο μπλουζάκι πήγα και άνοιξα . Εκείνος ήταν ακόμα πιο νευρικός από πριν και με κοίταζε εξεταστικά... Μα τον θεό αυτός ο άνθρωπος θα με τρελάνει... Πόσα πρόσωπα έχει πια;;;

Άνοιξα την πόρτα περισσότερο και χωρίς να του μιλήσω έκανα χώρο για να περάσει. Εκείνος φορώντας όπως πάντα ένα υφασμάτινο σκουρόχρωμο παντελόνι και ένα λευκό πουκάμισο ήταν πιο όμορφος από ποτέ, αλλά δεν έκατσα εκείνη τη στιγμή να το αναλύσω περισσότερο, γιατί ήθελα να κρατήσω την λογική μου καθαρή. Έμεινε στο δωμάτιο όρθιος παρατηρώντας με και περνώντας από δίπλα του, πήγα και έκατσα στην άκρη του κρεβατιού και τον κοίταξα νευριασμένα στα μάτια.

«Μπορώ να μάθω τώρα τι παλαβομάρες έλεγες πριν... και τι στο διάολο θες πια από την ζωή μου;» τον ρώτησα φαινομενικά ήρεμη πριν ξεσπάσω όλον μου τον εκνευρισμό μου από την εξάντληση επάνω του. Εκείνος πέρασε το χέρι του νευρικά μέσα από τα μαλλιά του, κοιτώντας για λίγο μακριά συγκεντρώνοντας τις σκέψεις του και αφού βρήκε την δύναμη που χρειαζόταν μέσα του, ήρθε με αργά βήματα κοντά μου, γονάτισε μπροστά μου και παίρνοντας τα χέρια μου μέσα στα δικά του, πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή και με ήρεμη και παρακλητική φωνή άρχισε να μου μιλά κοιτώντας με βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια.

«Ξέρω ότι σου έχω κάνει την ζωή κόλαση και λυπάμαι γι αυτό... αλλά πρέπει να με βοηθήσεις... σε ικετεύω... δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να κάνω...»

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω... Να σε βοηθήσω πώς;»

«Πρέπει να με παντρευτείς...» είπε μέσα από την αναπνοή του με δυσκολία, λες και ένας κάκτος είχε σταθεί στον λαιμό του.

«Τι σόι αρρωστημένο αστείο είναι αυτό;» τον ρώτησα με φρίκη προσπαθώντας να πάρω τα χέρια μου από τα δικά του, αλλά εκείνος δεν έχασε την ψυχραιμία του και συγκρατώντας, με περισσότερη δύναμη τα χέρια μου μέσα στα δικά του, με κοίταξε απολογητικά στα μάτια.

«Έχεις δίκιο να το σκέφτεσαι έτσι... Μάλλον έπρεπε να το πάρω από την αρχή...» απολογήθηκε και κοιτώντας για λίγο κάτω, συγκέντρωσε και πάλι τις σκέψεις του και συνέχισε κοιτώντας με σοβαρός στα μάτια... «Ο λόγος που πήγα στο Παρίσι ήταν για να κλείσω μια μεγάλη δουλειά, αλλά μου είχαν στήσει παγίδα και δεν κατάφερα να την πάρω... και ο πατέρας μου έγινε έξαλλος...» είπε κομπιάζοντας.

«Γι αυτό μαλώνατε;» ρώτησα με απορία και κατένευσε πριν συνεχίσει.

«Το θέμα είναι ότι για να σώσουμε την κατάσταση και να πάρουμε την δουλειά πίσω...εκείνος με αναγκάζει να παντρευτώ την κόρη ενός συνεργάτη του για να επέμβει εκείνος και να μπαλώσει ό,τι έκανα τέλος πάντων»

«Και πού είναι το πρόβλημα;» ρώτησα ειρωνικά και με κοίταξε σκληρά πνίγοντας την αυτόματη απάντησή του.

«Σε παρακαλώ Μπέλα... πνίγομαι σε μια κουταλιά νερό... κάνε μου την χάρη και προσπάθησε να με ακούσεις για ένα λεπτό!»

«Προσπαθώ αλλά δεν βοηθάς και πολύ την κατάσταση... Εγώ που κολλάω σε όλο αυτό;»

«Όπως είπα και στην αρχή, ο λόγος που δεν κατάφερα να κλείσω την συμφωνία ήταν γιατί μου είχαν στήσει παγίδα!»

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί δεν το λες στον πατέρα σου και το λες σε μένα...»

«Νομίζεις ότι δεν προσπάθησα;... Ό,τι και να του πω εκείνος είναι ανένδοτος... δεν ακούει κουβέντα!»

«Δεν μπορώ να σε καταλάβω... Εγώ που κολλάω σε όλο αυτό Έντουαρντ;»

«Χρειάζομαι λίγο χρόνο για να αποδείξω ότι λέω την αλήθεια...να του αποδείξω ότι δεν ήταν δικό μου λάθος για να καταφέρω να τους ξεσκεπάσω και να κλείσω την δουλειά, ώστε να αποδείξω στον πατέρα μου ότι δεν ήταν δικό μου λάθος... Σε παρακαλώ Μπέλα πέφτω στα πόδια σου δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να κάνω!»

«Καταλαβαίνεις τι λες;» τον ρώτησα έξαλλη και σηκώθηκα όρθια εκνευρισμένη πηγαίνοντας προς την μπαλκονόπορτα. Εκείνος αφού μου έδωσε λίγο το περιθώριο να αφομοιώσω τα λόγια του, σηκώθηκε και ήρθε κοντά μου.

Βάζοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στους ώμους μου με ανάγκασε να γυρίσω προς το μέρος του και έκανε άλλη μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια.

«Σε παρακαλώ Μπέλα... βοήθησε με... δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να κάνω... είσαι η τελευταία μου ελπίδα...»

«Γιατί εμένα;... Τόσες ξέρεις...γιατί δεν το ζητάς από εκείνες;» τον ρώτησα προσπαθώντας σκληρά να μην αφήσω τα λόγια του να με επηρεάσουν και επίσης για να εμποδίσω τα δάκρυά μου να ξεχειλίσουν.

«Για πολλούς λόγους...» είπε ήρεμα αποφεύγοντας την ματιά μου.

«Δεν αρκεί...» του πέταξα και με ξανακοίταξε.

«Γιατί αυτός ο γάμος πρέπει να γίνει σήμερα... τώρα... και γιατί δεν προλαβαίνω να βρω άλλη!» είπε με το ίδιο ύφος που πάντα χρησιμοποιούσε όταν ήθελε να με πικάρει και αυτό με έβγαλε από τα ρούχα μου. Τράβηξα άγρια τα χέρια του από πάνω μου και γυρίζοντας την πλάτη μου, του είπα με τον ίδιο σκληρό τόνο που χρησιμοποίησε και ο ίδιος:

«Λυπάμαι αλλά είναι πολύ αυτό που μου ζητάς... Τράβα βρες καμία να την αγοράσεις...σίγουρα θα κάνουν ουρά από έξω από το δωμάτιο σου!»

«Μπέλααα...» είπε μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό του και με γύρισε πάλι προς το μέρος του με το έτσι θέλω. Προσπάθησα να του ξεφύγω αλλά δεν με άφησε... «Συγνώμη...εντάξει... δεν ήθελα να σε προσβάλλω»

«Αυτό ακριβώς όμως κάνεις όλη αυτήν την ώρα!»

«Θα προτιμούσες να σε κοροϊδέψω ή να σε γεμίσω ψέματα;»

«Αυτό δεν θα άλλαζε την κατάσταση ξέρεις»

«Μπέλαααα...» είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του κλείνοντας τα μάτια του... «Σε παρακαλώ... είσαι η μόνη μου ελπίδα... Κάνε μου αυτήν την χάρη... σε παρακαλώ και από μένα θα έχεις ό,τι θες!» με παρακάλεσε και πάλι ανοίγοντας τα μάτια του και αυτό με έκανε ακόμα πιο έξαλλη.

«Θα σταματήσεις να με προσβάλεις;;;» ούρλιαξα... «Επιτέλους για ποια με πέρασες;;;»

«Συγνώμη... συγνώμη...» έλεγε ξανά και ξανά προσπαθώντας να βρει έναν τρόπο να ηρεμήσει λίγο την έντασή του... «Δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να κάνω, σε παρακαλώ» είπε με πόνο στα μάτια και αναστέναξα... Όταν με παρακαλάει έτσι δεν ξέρω γιατί, αλλά κάτι μέσα μου σπάει και δεν μπορώ να του το αρνηθώ.

«Καταλαβαίνεις τι μου ζητάς να κάνω;;;» τον ρώτησα σμίγοντας τα φρύδια μου με πείσμα.

«Σε παρακαλώ πέφτω στα πόδια σου... ξέρω ότι ήμουν μεγάλο καθίκι απέναντι σου, αλλά σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα κάνω ό,τι θες... Βοήθησέ με, σε ικετεύω, δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να κάνω!» είπε απελπισμένος και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου για να συγκεντρωθώ τρίζοντας τα δόντια μου... Ήμουν περισσότερο νευριασμένη με τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό, που δεν μπορούσα να του το αρνηθώ, παρά με εκείνον.

«Υπόσχεσαι ότι δεν θα αλλάξει τίποτα στην ζωή μου;» τον ρώτησα χωρίς να ανοίγω τα μάτια μου.

«Σε ευχαριστώ!» είπε και τραβώντας με στην αγκαλιά του, άφησε την αναπνοή του να βγει από μέσα του με ανακούφιση.

«Εεεεε!» του είπα και με απελευθέρωσε σηκώνοντας τα χέρια του στον αέρα αμυντικά.

«Συγνώμη!» απολογήθηκε και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω για να μου αφήσει λίγο προσωπικό χώρο και αναστέναξα.

«Δεν τελείωσα!» είπα σκληρά και κούνησε το κεφάλι του περιμένοντας να συνεχίσω με προσμονή... «Υπόσχεσαι ότι δεν θα το μάθει κανείς;»

«Αυτό δεν γίνεται»

«Δεν εννοώ του δικούς σου Έντουαρντ, αυτό είναι αυτονόητο... Εννοώ να μην διαρρεύσει στον τύπο!»

«Αυτό νομίζω ότι μπορώ να το κάνω» είπε χωρίς να είναι σίγουρος.

«Ορκίσου μου Έντουαρντ! Δεν θέλω να το μάθεις κανείς!»

«Θα κάνω τα αδύνατα δυνατά!» κατένευσε και συνέχισα.

«Και μου ορκίζεσαι ότι θα με απαλλάξεις από αυτήν την κατάσταση το συντομότερο δυνατό;»

«Το πολύ σε δύο μήνες θα είσαι ελεύθερη.» κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά και κοιτάζοντας για λίγο το πάτωμα, έβαλα το χέρι μου πάνω στο κεφάλι μου και πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα... Τι διάολο κάνω;;;

«Αυτά ήταν μόνο;» ρώτησε εκείνος με απορία και σήκωσα και πάλι την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του.

«Γιατί, τί άλλο περίμενες;» τον ρώτησα ειρωνικά... «Για πιά στο διάολο με έχεις περάσει;;; Στην περίπτωση που δεν το έχεις καταλάβει, εγώ δεν είμαι σαν της μετρέσες σου και σίγουρα δεν εξαγοράζομαι!»

«Τότε γιατί το κάνεις;» ρώτησε και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ με την ίδια απορία που είχε και η ματιά του.

«Δεν έχω την παραμικρή ιδέα... Πες ότι με έπιασες στον ύπνο» του είπα με ειλικρίνεια και γέλασε για μια στιγμή, αλλά αμέσως σοβάρεψε και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα με κοίταξε με ευγνωμοσύνη στα μάτια.

«Δεν ξέρω πως να σε ευχαριστήσω» κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά και γύρισα προς το παράθυρο κοιτώντας μακριά για να συγκεντρώσω και πάλι τις σκέψεις μου... Τι διάολο πάω να κάνω;


	6. Way Me?

**Fly Away "6. Way Me?"**

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι: linda martin-way me**

(http:/www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=I5bGvih_hA4)

«Δεν θέλω να σε αποκόψω από τις σκέψεις σου, αλλά πρέπει να ετοιμαστείς για να φύγουμε.» είπε και γύρισα απότομα προς το μέρος του.

«Nα ετοιμαστώ;» ρώτησα με φρίκη

«Eχεις δει πολλές νύφες να παντρεύονται με φόρμα;» μου γύρισε πίσω ειρωνικά και έσμιξα τα χείλια μου με πείσμα για να μην του πω τίποτα άλλο και πήγα προς την βαλίτσα μου, που ήταν ακόμα στο πάτωμα, νευριασμένη... Παίρνοντάς την στα χέρια μου, την έβαλα επάνω στο κρεβάτι, την άνοιξα και κάθισα κοιτώντας τα ρούχα μου αναποφάσιστη.

«Εσύ έτσι θα έρθεις;» τον ρώτησα για να δω τι θα φορέσω.

«Θα βάλω και σακάκι και μια γραβάτα...»

«Δηλαδή επίσημο ένδυμα!» γκρίνιαξα ξεφυσώντας και εκείνος έπνιξε το γέλιο του βήχοντας επίτηδες.

«Τί να βάλω τώρα;» μίλησα στον εαυτό μου πιάνοντας το κεφάλι μου, με απελπισία.

«Γιατί δεν βάζεις αυτό που φόραγες όταν φύγαμε από το Παρίσι;» ρώτησε και γύρισα προς το μέρος του σμίγοντας τα φρύδια μου με απορία.

«Τόσο επίσημο;» ρώτησα απελπισμένη και ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του.

«Ααα και μην ξεχάσω... Στις φωτογραφίες πρέπει να είσαι πειστική!» είπε και τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Πειστική εννοώντας;»

«Πρέπει να δείχνουμε ερωτευμένοι!» είπε γελώντας με το ύφος μου και έμεινα να τον κοιτάω ακόμα σοκαρισμένη.

«Πας καλά...; Πώς διάολο θα το κάνω αυτό...; Χριστέ μου τι πάνω να κάνω;» ούρλιαξα πιάνοντας το κεφάλι μου.

«Δεν έχουμε καιρό για δεύτερη σκέψη.» δήλωσε αυστηρά και εγώ τα πήρα περισσότερο.

«Έχω όμως χρόνο να το μετανιώσω!» του γύρισα πίσω εκνευρισμένη και εκείνος με κοίταξε σοκαρισμένος.

«Όχι... όχι... όχι... το υποσχέθηκες... Τώρα ντύσου γρήγορα να φύγουμε πριν μας πάρει το ξημέρωμα.» είπε ερχόμενος κοντά μου και σκαλίζοντας την βαλίτσα μου, έβγαλε το φόρεμα που είχα πάρει από το Παρίσι, το έριξε πάνω στο κρεβάτι και γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος μου, έβαλε τα χέρια του πάνω στο μπλουζάκι μου... Τον σταμάτησα πισωπατώντας.

«Τί νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;;;» είπα βάζοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά για να τον εμποδίσω, αλλά εκείνος ήταν ανένδοτος.

«Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να σε αφήσω να το μετανιώσεις... Το υποσχέθηκες!» είπε σκληρά και την στιγμή που με πλησίασε ξανά, τον σταμάτησα για άλλη μια φορά.

«Αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι θα υπάρχει τίποτα παραπάνω από αυτό!» του δήλωσα με την ίδια σκληρότητα στην φωνή μου, που είχε και η δική του και με κοίταξε με ένα ειρωνικό ύφος.

«Δεν είχα σκοπό να κάνω τίποτα παραπάνω... Τώρα ντύσου να φύγουμε...σε λίγο θα είναι όλοι εδώ!»

«Κάνε πίσω!» τον προειδοποίησα πισωπατώντας.

«Μπέλαααα!» είπε απελπισμένος και σταμάτησε βάζοντας το χέρι του μέσα στα μαλλιά του για να καλμάρει την ένταση του.

«Θα ντυθώ! Οκ;... Αλλά κάνε πίσω» συνέχισα και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, τελικά κατένευσε και μου άφησε λίγο χώρο για να μπορέσω να κινηθώ και παίρνοντας το φόρεμα στο χέρι μου κίνησα να πάω στο μπάνιο για να αλλάξω. Εκείνος δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο, για να μην κάνει την κατάσταση χειρότερη.

Βγαίνοντας από το μπάνιο, πήγα και πάλι προς την βαλίτσα μου και αφού πήρα στα χέρια μου το νεσεσέρ μου, έκατσα στον καθρέφτη που είχε το δωμάτιο και άρχισα να βάφομαι. Εκείνος καθόταν μπροστά από το παράθυρο κοιτώντας μακριά χωρίς να λέει τίποτα... Ήταν τόσο σφιγμένος που ένιωθα ότι από στιγμή σε στιγμή θα μπορούσε να εκραγεί... Γιατί συμφώνησα;;; ρωτούσα ξανά και ξανά τον εαυτό μου, αλλά δεν έπαιρνα καμία απάντηση.

«Θες να φας τίποτα πριν...» είπε σταματώντας την φράση του με νόημα... Ούτε την λέξη δεν μπορούσε να πει.

«Όχι, προτιμώ να έχω άδειο στομάχι.» του γύρισα πίσω εκνευρισμένα και γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος μου, σταύρωσε τα χέρια του μπροστά στο στήθος του και με κοίταξε περιπαιχτικά... Ναι, είχε γυρίσει ο Έντουαρντ.

«Μπορώ να μάθω το γιατί;»

«Για να αποφύγω κανένα δυσάρεστο ατύχημα... την ώρα που θα λέω το δέχομαι!» τον ειρωνεύτηκα κοιτώντας τον μέσα από τον καθρέφτη καθώς έβαζα το ρουζ και εκείνος γέλασε σιγανά περνώντας την γλώσσα του από τα χείλια του κοιτώντας για λίγο μακριά.

«Σίγουρα δεν θέλουμε να μας συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο!» ανταπέδωσε.

«Δε σου το υπόσχομαι...» του είπα αφήνοντας την αηδία μου να εκφραστεί στο πρόσωπο μου και εκείνος έτριψε το πρόσωπό του κουρασμένα, ακόμα γελώντας.

«Έτοιμη;» ρώτησε μόλις είδε να βάζω τα καλλυντικά μου στην θέση τους και αναστέναξα.

«Δεν θα το έλεγα, αλλά πάμε να φύγουμε πριν σκεφτώ τι πάω να κάνω...γιατί μόλις το συνειδητοποιήσω, να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα το μετανιώσω.» Σε αυτήν μου την δήλωση, εκείνος αμέσως βρέθηκε σε εγρήγορση... και πλησιάζοντάς με μέ γρήγορο βήμα, με πήρε από το χέρι και άρχισε να με σέρνει προς την πόρτα. «Εεε... χαλάρωσε!» του είπα εγώ προσπαθώντας να ελευθερώσω το χέρι μου από το κράτημά του.

«Τι έγινε πάλι;» ρώτησε έξαλλος και γύρισε προς την μεριά μου.

«Έχεις δει πολλές νύφες ξυπόλητες;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα και εκείνος κοιτώντας τα πόδια μου, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και με άφησε από το κράτημά του για να πάρω τα παπούτσια μου από την βαλίτσα.

«Πώς τα χωράς όλα αυτά τα πράγματα σε μια μόνο βαλίτσα;»

«Θες να το αναλύσουμε τώρα αυτό;» του γύρισα και γέλασε ξανά χαλαρώνοντας.

«Πρέπει να το παραδεχθείς πάντως... Είμαστε το πιο παράξενο δίδυμο στην ιστορία!»

«Προτιμώ να μην το σκέφτομαι τώρα αυτό.» τον προειδοποίησα και σοβάρεψε αμέσως.

«Μετά από σας» είπε σαν τζέντλεμαν και κρατώντας την πόρτα έκανε στην άκρη για να περάσω... Πήρα το κλειδί-κάρτα του δωματίου μου και την τσάντα μου και προχώρησα προς το μέρος του με βαρύ βήμα. Τον κοίταξα ανέκφραστη για μια στιγμή, ακόμα αναποφάσιστη και αφού πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα, τελικά πέρασα το κατώφλι της πόρτας και δεν κοίταξα πίσω μου. Γιατί το κάνω αυτό;;;... ρώτησα άλλη μια φορά τον εαυτό μου απελπισμένη, όμως για άλλη μια φορά καμία απάντηση δεν πήρα.

Ο Τάηλερ μας περίμενε έξω από την λιμουζίνα και μόλις με είδε με κοίταξε εξεταστικά. Του χαμογέλασα θλιμμένα και χωρίς να πω κουβέντα, μπήκα μέσα και έκατσα στο παράθυρο καρφώνοντας την ματιά μου έξω από αυτό σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μου στο στήθος. Κανείς από τους δύο μας δεν έλεγε κουβέντα... Ήμασταν και οι δύο χαμένοι στις δικές μας σκέψεις...κοιτούσαμε τον κόσμο που διασκέδαζε ο καθένας με τον δικό του τρόπο και συγχρονισμένα και οι δύο αφήσαμε έναν βαρύ αναστεναγμό... Γύρισα την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του με απορία και το ίδιο ταυτόχρονα με μένα έκανε και εκείνος... Και πάλι δεν είπαμε τίποτα... κοιτιόμασταν στα μάτια με την ίδια απορία να αντικατοπτρίζεται στο πρόσωπό μας, χωρίς κανένα άλλο συναίσθημα... Μόλις η λιμουζίνα ακινητοποιήθηκε και άκουσα την πόρτα να ανοίγει, η καρδιά μου έχασε ένα χτύπο και αμέσως άρχισε να χτυπάει σαν τρελή σε σημείο να διαλύσει το στήθος μου. Ο πόνος ήταν τόσο αφόρητος που έκανε το κορμί μου να παραλύσει. Ο Έντουαρντ έτεινε το χέρι του προς το μέρος μου και εγώ το κοίταζα σαν χαζή... Γιατί το κάνω αυτό;... ρώτησα με παράπονο για άλλη μια φορά τον εαυτό μου.

«Μπέλα;» είπε το όνομα μου απαλά και τον κοίταξα με τρόμο στα μάτια.

«Γιατί το κάνω αυτό;» εξωτερίκευσα την σκέψη μου ελπίζοντας να μου δώσει εκείνος την απάντηση που αναζητούσα και με κοίταξε με πόνο στα μάτια.

«Αυτό προσπαθώ κι εγώ να καταλάβω...» είπε μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό του και χαμήλωσε το χέρι του ηττημένος... «Συγνώμη Μπέλα...» είπε παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα και με απελευθέρωσε από την ματιά του... «Έχεις δίκιο... είναι πολύ για σένα όλο αυτό» είπε και έπεσε βαρύς στο κάθισμα κοιτώντας το ταβάνι.

«Μου υπόσχεσαι ότι θα με απαλλάξεις από αυτό;» τον ρώτησα με αγωνία και γύρισε την ματιά του αργά προς το μέρος μου.

«Το συντομότερο δυνατό» μου επιβεβαίωσε και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα γύρισα και πάλι την ματιά μου κοιτώντας μακριά έξω από το παράθυρο και πριν αλλάξω γνώμη, πήρα άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα. Άνοιξα την πόρτα και πήδηξα έξω από το αυτοκίνητο χωρίς να τους περιμένω και κλείνοντας την πόρτα με δύναμη έκανα το γύρω του αυτοκινήτου και πήγα και στάθηκα δίπλα του.

«Το πολύ δύο μήνες.» τον προειδοποίησα.

«Το πολύ» μου επιβεβαίωσε.

«Και δεν θα το μάθει κανείς.» συνέχισα και μου χαμογέλασε συγκρατημένα.

«Αν συνεχίσουμε να στεκόμαστε για πολλή ώρα εδώ, δεν σου το εγγυώμαι αυτό» είπε συνωμοτικά και κοιτώντας γύρω μου, του έδωσα το χέρι μου και εκείνος πριν ξεκινήσει, το κράτησε σφιχτά στα δικά του και το φίλησε απαλά χωρίς να αποχωρίζεται την ματιά μου.

«Θα σου το χρωστάω για όλη μου την ζωή.» είπε μόνο και βάζοντας το χέρι του στην μέση μου με παρέσυρε προς το εκκλησάκι.

Αφού τελείωσε με τα διαδικαστικά ήρθε και πάλι κοντά μου... Δεν τολμούσα να τον κοιτάξω... Φοβόμουν τόσο πολύ ότι θα το μετανιώσω... Χαμένη μέσα στις σκέψεις μου δεν κατάλαβα ότι ήρθε η στιγμή που θα έπρεπε να πω δέχομαι και ο Έντουαρντ με σκούντησε απαλά.

«Μμμ;» είπα με απορία κοιτώντας γύρω μου και ο Έντουαρντ με κοίταξε με νόημα στα μάτια.

«Συγνώμη τι είπατε;» ρώτησα ακόμα στον κόσμο μου και ο ιερέας έκρυψε με κόπο το γελάκι του.

«Δέχεσαι να πάρεις τον Έντουαρντ Κάλεν;»

«Ααααααα...! Ναι!» είπα απευθείας και τώρα ήταν σειρά του Έντουαρντ να κρατηθεί για να μην γελάσει, αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε και πολύ καλά. Τον κοίταξα θυμωμένα στα μάτια και δαγκώνοντας τα χείλια του γύρισε πάλι την ματιά του μπροστά για να τελειώνουμε με όλη αυτήν την κωμωδία.

Η ώρα της κρίσης. Δυστυχώς έπρεπε να βγάλουμε και πειστήρια, όταν ήρθε κοντά μου για να βγάλουμε τις περιβόητες φωτογραφίες. Με κοίταξε αμήχανα και ξεροκαταπίνοντας είπε με νόημα.

«Μην ξεχάσεις να είσαι πειστική»

«Και πώς ακριβώς γίνεται αυτό;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα.

«Για να είμαι ειλικρινής... είχα την ελπίδα ότι σε αυτό το κομμάτι εσύ θα ήξερες περισσότερα από μένα»

«Τώρα έδεσες!» του πέταξα και γέλασε στριφογυρίζοντας τα μάτια του και κοιτώντας προς τα πάνω πριν συνεχίσει.

«Δεν έχεις ερωτευτεί ποτέ σου;» με ρώτησε με προσποιητή φρίκη δύσπιστα.

«Όχι.» του είπα με ειλικρίνεια ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους μου.

«Επιτέλους βρήκαμε και ένα κοινό σημείο!» συνέχισε γελώντας.

«Ναι, αλλά στην προκειμένη περίπτωση δεν βοηθάει και πολύ.» του γύρισα εκνευρισμένη και σοβάρεψε.

«Έχεις δίκιο...» είπε με έναν αναστεναγμό περνώντας το χέρι του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του... «...και τώρα τι κάνουμε;» ρώτησε και αναστέναξα κοιτώντας γύρω μου ασυναίσθητα.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή έπεσε το μάτι μου σε ένα ζευγάρι που είχε αγκαλιαστεί, χαμένο στο δικό του κόσμο... Κοιτιόντουσαν στα μάτια με τέτοια λατρεία ο ένας για τον άλλον που έκανε την καρδιά σου να σπάει σε χίλια κομμάτια και μόνο που τους κοίταζες... Γύρισα προς την μεριά του Έντουαρντ και εκείνος προς την δική μου και μόλις οι ματιές μας συναντηθήκανε είπαμε ταυτόχρονα:

«Μπααααα...» κουνώντας αρνητικά και οι δύο με πείσμα το κεφάλι μας με φρίκη.

«Ναι, αλλά κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε» είπα εγώ και συναίνεσε.

«Τουλάχιστον μπορούμε να προσπαθήσουμε.» είπε σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του με απελπισία.

«Άντε να το κάνουμε και αυτό» ανταπέδωσα απηυδισμένα και ήρθε πιο κοντά μου... Τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από την μέση μου και εγώ γύρω από τον λαιμό του και κοιταχτήκαμε στα μάτια με την ίδια απορία.

«Είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα πετύχει;» τον ρώτησα και χαμογέλασε.

«Η νεκροψία θα δείξει» είπε και έριξα το κεφάλι μου πάνω στο στήθος του.

«Χριστέ μου τι σου έκανα και με βασανίζεις τόσο;» είπα απελπισμένη και ο Έντουαρντ άρχισε να τραντάζεται στα γέλια. Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου θιγμένη, αλλά μόλις η ματιά του κλειδώθηκε στην δική μου, εκείνος αμέσως σοβάρεψε και αναστενάζοντας με κοίταξε με το ίδιο βλέμμα που με κοίταζε και όλες τις άλλες φορές πριν κάνουμε έρωτα και έμεινα ξέπνοη να τον κοιτώ χωρίς να μπορώ να κάνω καμία λογική σκέψη. Ένα φλας άστραψε και πετάρισα τα μάτια μου από το ξάφνιασμα.

«Άλλη μια παρακαλώ!» είπε ο φωτογράφος και γυρίζοντας και οι δύο προς το μέρος του τον αφήσαμε να κάνει την δουλειά του.

Στο αυτοκίνητο επικρατούσε και πάλι η ίδια σιωπή και οι δύο χαμένοι μέσα στον δικό μας κόσμο να κοιτάμε τον έξω κόσμο μέχρι που εκείνος έσπασε πρώτος την σιωπή του.

«Πεινάς;» γύρισα την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του.

«Νομίζω ότι τώρα μπορώ να φάω κάτι!» του είπα πειράζοντάς τον και αμέσως εκείνος τσίμπησε και το συνέχισε.

«Τελικά δεν ήταν και τόσο φριχτό.»

«Όπως το βλέπει κανείς... Αυτά πρέπει να τα φοράω συνέχεια;» τον ρώτησα δείχνοντας με την ματιά μου το δαχτυλίδι και την βέρα που είχε πάρει ο Τάηλερ για την περίσταση.

«Μόνο όσο θα είμαστε μαζί με τους δικούς μου... Μετά μπορείς να κάνει ό,τι θες.» συναίνεσα και η ματιά μου έπεσε πάνω στον φάκελο με τις φωτογραφίες.

«Δεν θα τις δεις;» ρώτησε ακολουθώντας την ματιά μου.

«Είμαι σίγουρη ότι είναι φριχτές... οπότε όχι!»

«Τί θες να φας;» γύρισε την ερώτηση πάλι στο φαί και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα κοίταξα πάλι έξω από το παράθυρο.

«Δεν έχω κάποια ιδιαίτερη προτίμηση» απάντησα και χάθηκα πάλι στον δικό μου κόσμο, μέχρι που το αυτοκίνητο σταμάτησε και ο Έντουαρντ μου έτεινε και πάλι το χέρι του για να με βοηθήσει να βγω. Τον κοίταξα για μια στιγμή και αφού του έδωσα το χέρι μου βγήκα από το αυτοκίνητο.

Συνειδητοποιώντας ότι είχαμε γυρίσει πίσω στο ξενοδοχείο, λίγο πριν φτάσουμε στην τραπεζαρία τον σταμάτησα και γύρισε με απορία προς το μέρος μου.

«Ξέρεις κάτι... τελικά δεν νομίζω ότι είμαι σε θέση να φάω... προτιμώ να πάω στο δωμάτιο μου να ξεκουραστώ»

«Μπέλα κοιμάσαι πάνω από 24 ώρες, σίγουρα πρέπει να φας κάτι!»

«Τί;» τον ρώτησα παγωμένη μην μπορώντας να συνειδητοποιήσω τα λόγια του.

«Γυρίσατε εχθές το απόγευμα και από τότε δεν έχεις βγει από το δωμάτιό σου... και αν κρίνω από την εμφάνιση που σε βρήκα δεν πρέπει να κοιμάσαι από την στιγμή που γυρίσατε» έβαλα το χέρι μου πάνω στο μέτωπο μου και αναστενάζοντας κοίταξα για λίγο γύρω μου χωρίς να ξέρω τον λόγο.

«Το Τζετ λαγκ με διέλυσε» είπα απορροφημένη στις σκέψεις μου.

«Λογικό ήταν» είπε παρηγορητικά και γύρισα ξανά προς το μέρος του.

«Δεν έχει σημασία... θέλω να πάω να ξαπλώσω.» συνέχισα με πείσμα και τελικά το δέχτηκε.

«Όπως νομίζεις... Το πρωί θα έρθω να σε πάρω να κατέβουμε μαζί για πρωινό.» δήλωσε χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση και συναίνεσα μηχανικά χωρίς να πω κάτι άλλο... Τί διάολο σκεφτόμουν όταν το δέχτηκα;;;... ρώτησα τον εαυτό μου αλλά εκείνος ακόμα αρνιόταν να μου δώσει οποιαδήποτε απάντηση.

Γύρισα προς το ασανσέρ, κάλεσα την καμπίνα και έμεινα μπροστά από τις κλειστές πόρτες περιμένοντάς το... Εκείνος ήρθε αμέσως δίπλα μου και περίμενε μαζί με μένα.

«Εσύ δεν θα φας;» τον ρώτησα με απορία.

«Έχεις ιδέα τι ώρα είναι;» μου γύρισε πίσω και τον κοίταξα εκνευρισμένη στα μάτια.

«Μου έδωσες το περιθώριο να καταλάβω τι μου γίνεται;;;» γέλασε με την έκφραση μου και γύρισε πάλι την ματιά του προς την πόρτα του ασανσέρ, που εκείνη τη στιγμή άνοιγαν οι πόρτες του και με παρέσυρε μέσα απαλά.

«Σίγουρα σε έπιασα στον ύπνο.» είπε σαν να έδινε μιαν απάντηση στον εαυτό του και αναστέναξα.

«Αυτό ξαναπές το!» του επιβεβαίωσα και μέχρι να φτάσουμε στον όροφό μου δεν ξαναείπαμε τίποτα άλλο.

Όταν άνοιξαν οι πόρτες άρχισα να προχωρώ προς τον διάδρομο χωρίς να κοιτάξω πίσω μου για να τον δω.

«Στις 8 θα περάσω να σε πάρω» είπε αλλά δεν γύρισα να του δώσω καμία απάντηση.

Φτάνοντας έξω από το δωμάτιό μου έβαλα την κάρτα στην εσοχή και άνοιξα την πόρτα... Μόλις μπήκα μέσα και είδα τα διάσπαρτα ρούχα και την βαλίτσα στο κρεβάτι αναστέναξα.

Τώρα όλο αυτό συνέβη στην πραγματικότητα;;; αναρωτήθηκα και έμεινα για λίγο ακόμα ακουμπισμένη στην πόρτα να κοιτώ το δωμάτιο, άδεια. Τι ώρα είναι;;; ξανασκέφτηκα και ανοίγοντας την τσάντα μου έβγαλα έξω το κινητό μου και το άνοιξα για να δω την ώρα όπως και το αν είχα καμία κλήση. Μόλις συνειδητοποίησα ότι ήταν 3 η ώρα τα ξημερώματα, έβγαλα μια στριγκλιά...! Ο Χριστός και η Παναγία! Τον μπάσταρδο...με έπιασε στον ύπνο...! Σίγουρα αυτή είναι η αιτία που δέχτηκα, αλλά τώρα είναι αργά για πισωγυρίσματα.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και τα παράτησα. Πέταξα στο πάτωμα την βαλίτσα και ό,τι άλλο υπήρχε πάνω στο κρεβάτι και αφού έπεσα όπως ήμουν πάνω σε αυτό, έβγαλα τα παπούτσια μου και διπλώθηκα σε μία μπάλα φέρνοντας τα πόδια μου κοντά στο στήθος μου. Η ματιά μου έπεσε πάνω στο χέρι μου που ακόμα φορούσε την βέρα και το δαχτυλίδι που μου είχε δώσει... Τα έβγαλα με βίαιο τρόπο από το δάχτυλό μου και αφού τα πέταξα όπου νά 'ναι μέσα στο δωμάτιο, έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και άφησα τον εαυτό μου να χαλαρώσει... Δεν πέρασε πολύ ώρα και αποκοιμήθηκα ξανά.

Δυνατά χτυπήματα στην πόρτα με έκαναν να αναπηδήσω... Τι στο καλό;;;... έπιασα το κεφάλι μου και πάλεψα σκληρά να θυμηθώ πού ήμουν αυτήν την φορά.

«Θα ανοίξεις την πόρτα επιτέλους;» άκουσα την έξαλλη φωνή του Έντουαρντ και σαν ντεζαβού ήρθαν όλα τα γεγονότα ξανά στην μνήμη μου και έμεινα να κοιτώ την πόρτα με απορία. Τελικά συνέβη πραγματικά; Ή τα ονειρεύτηκα όλα αυτά...; σκέφτηκα αλλά η έξαλλη φωνή του καθώς και τα επίμονα χτυπήματα στην πόρτα, με απέσπασαν από τις σκέψεις μου.

«Τώρααα» μούγκρισα μέσα από τα δόντια μου και με νωχελικές κινήσεις σηκώθηκα και πήγα προς την πόρτα. Την άνοιξα ίσα-ίσα κοιτώντας τον με δολοφονική ματιά... Εκείνος ξεφύσησε και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω.

«Πήρε φωτιά το ξενοδοχείο;» τον ρώτησα όπως και εχθές και εκείνος με κοίταξε σκληρά στα μάτια.

«Νόμιζα ότι ήμουν σαφής. Σου είπα ότι 8 η ώρα θα έρθω να σε πάρω... Γιατί είσαι ακόμα έτσι;»

«Ίσως γιατί κοιμόμουν;» του γύρισα πίσω βάζοντας νωχελικά το κεφάλι μου πάνω στο πλαίσιο της πόρτας, αφήνοντας το χασμουρητό μου να καλύψει τα μισά μου λόγια.

«Το ορκίζομαι... εσύ θα με τρελάνεις!»

«Το εύχομαι!» του απάντησα και άλλο ένα χασμουρητό μου, κάλυψε ό,τι άλλο ήθελα να του πετάξω στα μούτρα.

«Τι θα γίνει τώρα, εδώ θα την βγάλουμε;... Οι άλλοι έχουν μαζευτεί κάτω και μας περιμένουν.» συνέχισε αυστηρά και τον κοίταξα κοροϊδευτικά στα μάτια.

«Δεν είναι σωστό να τους κάνεις να περιμένουν... τράβα να τους κάνεις παρέα!»

«Μπέλααα...» ούρλιαξε μέσα από τα δόντια του με τα μάτια του να πετάνε σπίθες από θυμό και πιάνοντας την πόρτα, την άνοιξε για να μπορέσει να περάσει κάνοντάς με να παραπατήσω, αλλά πριν προλάβω να πέσω, με συγκράτησε από το μπράτσο μου και με έσυρε προς το κρεβάτι.

«Τώρα μείνε εκεί και μην κουνηθείς!» απείλησε με τραχιά φωνή και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη να τον κοιτώ... Σοβαρολογεί;;;... Πάει καλά;;... Ποιος νομίζει ότι είναι;;;

«Ποιος διάολο σου έδωσε το δικαίωμα να μου φέρεσαι έτσι;» του πέταξα θυμωμένα και έκανα να σηκωθώ, άλλα τα χέρια του βρέθηκαν αμέσως στα μπράτσα μου και με ακινητοποίησε ρίχνοντάς με μέ δύναμη πάνω στο κρεβάτι.

Έριξε το σώμα του πάνω στο δικό μου και με κοίταξε με μια δολοφονική ματιά που με έκανε για μια στιγμή να τα χάσω. Δεν πάει καλά...δεν πάει καθόλου καλά...! Χριστέ μου πού έμπλεξα;;;

«Άκου να σου πω... συμφώνησες να με βοηθήσεις...σου έδωσα τελευταία στιγμή το δικαίωμα να κάνεις πίσω και δεν το έκανες... Τώρα τι προσπαθείς να κάνεις;»

«Δεν πας καλά! Σίγουρα πρέπει να σε δει κάποιος ειδικός!» έτριξε τα δόντια του και αν είναι δυνατόν, το ύφος του αγρίεψε περισσότερο.

«Σήκω τώρα και ετοιμάσου! Δεν θα το ξαναπώ! Το κατάλαβες;» ούρλιαξε μέσα στα αυτιά μου και αυτόματα τα έκλεισα με τα χέρια μου για να αντέξω την ένταση της φωνής του.

«Αλλιώς τι;» του γύρισα πίσω και μούγκρισε με μια αγριεμένη φωνή τραντάζοντας όλο του το κορμί, αλλά τελικά δεν έκανε τίποτα άλλο που θα μπορούσε να απειλήσει την ζωή μου.

Κράτησε την αναπνοή του κλείνοντας τα μάτια του για να συγκεντρωθεί και μόλις την άφησε έφυγε από πάνω μου και με άφησε πάνω στο κρεβάτι να τον κοιτώ σαν χαζή.

«Τί θες από μένα Μπέλα;» ρώτησε ξαφνικά μόλις έφτασε στο παράθυρο χωρίς να γυρίζει προς το μέρος μου.

«Εγώ τί θέλω ή εσύ;» τον ρώτησα ξαφνιασμένη και γύρισε προς το μέρος μου.

«Δεν σε καταλαβαίνω καθόλου...» είπε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του με απελπισία... «...πόσα πρόσωπα έχεις πια;» με ρώτησε προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να ηρεμήσει τον εκνευρισμό του.

«Σε αντίθεση με σένα, εγώ είμαι αυτό που βλέπεις... Δεν έχω ούτε εκατό πρόσωπα ούτε τίποτα άλλο!» του πέταξα έξαλλη και έσφιξε τα χέρια του σε μπουνιές και κοίταξε για λίγο μακριά σμίγοντας σε μία ίσια γραμμή τα χείλια του με πείσμα.

«Έχουν μαζευτεί όλοι κάτω και περιμένουν να με στήσουν στον τοίχο!» είπε παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα... και μόλις την άφησε ήρεμα να βγει από μέσα του γύρισε πάλι το πρόσωπο του προς το μέρος μου.

«Θα μπορούσες σε παρακαλώ να με συνοδεύσεις;» με ρώτησε με τα λόγια του να βγαίνουν από μέσα του διακεκομμένα και με δυσκολία.

«Ποιος είσαι;» τον ρώτησα με την σειρά μου και ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο κάλυψε τα χαρακτηριστικά του κοιτώντας το πάτωμα.

«Σε παρακαλώ Μπέλα!» επανέλαβε και ανασηκώθηκα απαλά στο κρεβάτι και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ λίγο ακόμα... χωρίς να λέω τίποτα.

Σήκωσε αργά τα μάτια του προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε παρακλητικά... Καμία κουβέντα δεν έβγαινε από τα υπέροχα σαρκώδη χείλη του... Όχι τώρα Μπέλα... Συγκεντρώσου... Άσε τα χείλη του ήσυχα! Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου απελπισμένη κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου για να καθαρίσω τις σκέψεις μου και αναστέναξα.

«Σε πέντε λεπτά θα είμαι έτοιμη. Πρέπει να φοράω κάτι συγκεκριμένο;» τον ρώτησα ήρεμα χωρίς να τον κοιτώ και εκείνος με ένα γρήγορο βήμα ήρθε, γονάτισε μπροστά μου και με το δείκτη του χεριού του με ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξω.

«Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;» τον κοίταζα με απορία. Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι ήθελε να μου πει.

«Ποιο;» ρώτησα με την ίδια απορία ακόμα ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό μου και αναστέναξε.

«Γιατί με βοηθάς;... Σου φέρομαι με τον χειρότερο τρόπο... γιατί δεν με στέλνεις στον διάολο;» με ρώτησε με αγωνία και έμεινα λίγο ακόμα να τον κοιτώ, κάνοντας ακριβώς την ίδια ερώτηση και στον εαυτό μου. Αλλά εκείνος για μια ακόμη φορά αρνιόταν να μου απαντήσει.

«Δεν έχω ιδέα...» είπα τελικά μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό μου κοιτώντας μακριά. Και αυτό ήταν η αλήθεια. Γιατί τον ανέχομαι;... Γιατί δεν τον στέλνω στο διάολο να τελειώνουμε επιτέλους;

«Μπορείς να με αφήσεις για λίγο μόνη μου;» του είπα χωρίς να τον κοιτώ ακόμα... «Σε πέντε λεπτά θα είμαι έτοιμη.» υποσχέθηκα και γύρισα προς το μέρος του... Εκείνος κατένευσε χωρίς να με κοιτά και αφού σηκώθηκε, βγήκε από το δωμάτιο και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του ήρεμα.


	7. Left outside Alone

**Fly Away "7. Left****outside****Alone****"**

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι "Anastacia - Left Outside Alone"**

Σηκώθηκα επάνω με έναν αναστεναγμό και κοίταξα την βαλίτσα μου που κείτονταν ακόμα στο πάτωμα με διασκορπισμένα τα ρούχα μου εδώ και εκεί... Γονάτισα και αναποδογυρίζοντάς την άρχισα να κοιτώ τα ρούχα που είχαν διασωθεί από την χθεσινή αναταραχή. Ευτυχώς τα περισσότερα που είχαν μείνει μέσα στην βαλίτσα ήταν ακόμα διπλωμένα και ατσαλάκωτα. Με μια γρήγορη ματιά βρήκα ένα απαλό ριχτό φόρεμα σε ίσια γραμμή που σταματούσε λίγο πάνω από το γόνατο, το πήρα στα χέρια μου και αφήνοντάς το πάνω στο κρεβάτι, έτρεξα στο μπάνιο παίρνοντας μαζί μου και το νεσεσέρ μου... Έπλυνα το πρόσωπο μου με το ειδικό σαπούνι ντεμακιγιάζ, βούρτσισα τα δόντια μου με γρήγορες κινήσεις και γυρνώντας στο δωμάτιο ντύθηκα σε χρόνο ντε τε... Γύρισα στον καθρέφτη της τουαλέτας, πέρασα με ένα μαύρο αιλάινερ και μάσκαρα στα μάτια μου για να τα τονίσω και αφού έβαλα ένα κοραλλί λιπγκλος, κοίταξα για λίγο τον εαυτό μου στον καθρέφτη... Όλη η εξάντληση από τα απανωτά ταξίδια ακόμα ήταν εμφανής στο πρόσωπό μου, αλλά δεν είχα χρόνο να κάνω κάτι τώρα, γι αυτό και έτσι τα παράτησα.

Γύρισα στο δωμάτιο και την στιγμή που άρχισα να φορώ τα μαύρα ψηλοτάκουνα παπούτσια μου, παρατήρησα ότι έλειπαν από το χέρι μου η βέρα και το δαχτυλίδι.

«Όχι ρε πούστη μου!» αναφώνησα και άρχισα να κοιτώ γύρω μου με αγωνία... «Πού διάολο είναι τώρα αυτά;» συνέχισα και καθώς σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι, άκουσα ένα απαλό χτύπημα στην πόρτα... Πηγαίνοντας προς τα εκεί την άνοιξα και συνέχισα να ψάχνω με αγωνία σπιθαμή προς σπιθαμή το πάτωμα μήπως καταφέρω και τα βρω.

«Τι έπαθες;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια ο Έντουαρντ την ώρα που μπήκε μέσα και χωρίς να σταματάω να ψάχνω του εξήγησα εκνευρισμένα.

«Δεν βρίσκω την βέρα και το δαχτυλίδι!»

«Και γιατί ψάχνεις στο πάτωμα;» συνέχισε τις απορίες του και στριφογυρίζοντας τα μάτια μου συνέχισα να ψάχνω χωρίς να τον κοιτώ.

«Πάνω στα νεύρα μου τα πέταξα και δεν έχω ιδέα πού προσγειώθηκαν...» εξήγησα και το γνωστό πειραχτικό του γέλιο έκανε και πάλι την εμφάνιση του.

«Να βοηθήσω;» προσφέρθηκε και εκείνην την στιγμή βρήκα την βέρα.

«Βρήκα την βέρα!» αναφώνησα και καθώς την έβαζα στο δεξί μου χέρι, συνέχισα να ψάχνω για το δαχτυλίδι... Σίγουρα θα ήταν κάπου εκεί κοντά.

«Στο αριστερό την φοράνε!» με διόρθωσε και τον κοίταξα με απορία... «Την βέρα... την φοράνε στο αριστερό χέρι!» με διόρθωσε και πάλι.

«Ααα...» αναφώνησα και κοιτώντας το χέρι μου την έβγαλα με βίαιη κίνηση και την πέρασα στο αριστερό... «Καλύτερα έτσι;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα και συνέχισα να ψάχνω.

«Άσε με να σε βοηθήσω...» είπε πιο απαλά τώρα και την στιγμή που έκανε την κίνηση να με πλησιάσει, βρήκα το δαχτυλίδι και σκύβοντας στο πάτωμα το πήρα στο χέρι μου και το κοίταξα σαν χαζή... Εχθές πάνω στην αναμπουμπούλα δεν του έδωσα καθόλου σημασία αλλά βλέποντάς το τώρα μου έκοψε την ανάσα... Η βέρα ήταν ένας απλός χρυσός συνηθισμένος χαλκάς, που έπνιγε με μανία το δάχτυλο μου, αλλά αυτό... αυτό ήταν πραγματικά ένα έργο τέχνης!

**Την φωτογραφία του δαχτυλιδιού θα την βρείτε στην υπογραφή μου**

Στην πρόσοψη υπήρχε ένα εντυπωσιακό τεράστιο διαμάντι σαν ανάποδο τρίγωνο, που έμοιαζε με ασπίδα έτοιμη να προστατέψει την καρδιά και την ψυχή της τυχερής γυναίκας που θα το φορούσε και που το συγκρατούσαν τρεις στρογγυλές γωνίες... Λαμποκοπούσε μέσα στο αχνό φως κάνοντας νερά από χρυσοκίτρινο χρώμα… Επιβλητικό και συνάμα λεπτεπίλεπτα δουλεμένο.

Πάνω από την πολύτιμη πέτρα περνούσαν καμπυλωτές ραβδώσεις χρυσού, αγκαλιάζοντάς την... ενώ στην κάτω δεξιά πλευρά, το δαχτυλίδι ήταν διακοσμημένο με μια στρώση από αστραφτερά λευκά στρόγγυλα πετράδια και στον δακτύλιο σχηματίζονταν διάφορα άνισα ανάγλυφα σχέδια… Φαινόταν πανέμορφο, σχεδόν παραμυθένιο... Πραγματικά δεν είχα δει ποτέ ξανά στην ζωή μου τίποτα παρόμοιο!

«Απίστευτο...!» αναφώνησα χωρίς να το καταλάβω και η φωνή του με επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Σου αρέσει;» ρώτησε δύσπιστα και γύρισα προς το μέρος του.

«Είναι...» ξεκίνησα να λέω αφηρημένη και κοίταξα το δαχτυλίδι για άλλη μια φορά... «Έργο τέχνης!» συνέχισα με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

«Είναι της γιαγιάς μου... με αυτό το δαχτυλίδι της έκανε πρόταση γάμου ο παππούς μου... ξέρεις πώς πάνε αυτά... η γιαγιά μου το έδωσε στον πατέρα μου για να το δώσει στην "εκλεκτή"...» είπε με αηδία σχηματίζοντας αποσιωπητικά στον αέρα και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη με ανοιχτό το στόμα χωρίς να ξέρω τι να πω. Συνέχισε αγνοώντας το ύφος μου... «Και τώρα η μητέρα μου το έδωσε σε μένα για να το δώσω και εγώ με την σειρά μου στην μέλλουσα νύφη... μην ξεράσω!» στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του με αηδία, αλλά εγώ δεν έδωσα τόσο σημασία στην έκφρασή του όσο στα λόγια που είχε μόλις ξεστομίσει.

«Δεν μπορώ να το δεχθώ...» είπα ακόμα σοκαρισμένη από όλα αυτά και κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά, το έτεινα προς το μέρος του.

«Δεν έχεις επιλογή... μπορείς να μου το επιστρέψεις όταν τελειώσει αυτό το πανηγύρι!» είπε ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους του σαν να μην τον ένοιαζε και τόσο το θέμα.

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι σημαίνει αυτό το δαχτυλίδι έτσι δεν είναι;» τον ρώτησα και εκείνος με κοίταξε σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του με φρίκη.

«Δεν πρόκειται να το χρησιμοποιήσω ποτέ, ξέρεις... Γι αυτό μπορείς να το χαρείς όσο θέλεις... ακόμα και να το κρατήσεις αν σου αρέσει τόσο πολύ... λίγο με νοιάζει...» απάντησε το ίδιο αδιάφορα και αναστέναξα.

«Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να το κρατήσω...» δήλωσα κουνώντας αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου και το κοίταξα άλλη μια φορά... «Τουλάχιστον ξέρεις πού πρέπει να το φορέσω;» ρώτησα σοβαρά με απορία και γέλασε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του εύθυμα. Ήρθε κοντά μου, πήρε το χέρι μου στο δικό του... και αφού έβγαλε την βέρα από το δάχτυλά μου, πέρασε το δαχτυλίδι και ξαναέβαλε την βέρα μπροστά από το δαχτυλίδι χωρίς να με κοιτάει. «Είσαι σίγουρος ότι δεν το κάνεις συχνά αυτό;» τον ρώτησα με απορία και τότε ξεκαρδίστηκε στα γέλια και έβαλε το χέρι του πάνω στο πρόσωπο του για να μπορέσει να ηρεμήσει.

«Πώς το κάνεις αυτό;» ρώτησε με απελπισία.

«Ποιο;» τον ρώτησα εγώ χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω.

«Εκεί που είμαι έτοιμος να εκραγώ από ό,τι με πνίγει... εκεί με κάνεις να ξεχνώ ό,τι με βασανίζει με μια σου και μόνο ατάκα!»

«Είναι έμφυτο...!» του απάντησα εγώ ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους μου και δεν άντεξε άλλο... Λύγισε μπροστά βάζοντας το χέρι του πάνω στην κοιλιά του και τραντάχτηκε ολόκληρος από τα γέλια. Εγώ έμεινα στην ίδια θέση να τον κοιτώ απηυδισμένα... «Δεν πάμε πριν το μετανιώσω;» τον χτύπησα εκεί ακριβώς που τον πονούσε για να συνέλθει και αμέσως αυτό έπιασε. Στύλωσε και πάλι το θεϊκό του κορμί. Μπέλα δεν βοηθάς...συγκεντρώσου... ! Και κοιτώντας με σοβαρά στα μάτια, κατένευσε και μου έκανε χώρο για να περάσω μπροστά του.

Βγαίνοντας από το ασανσέρ και βλέποντας από την τζαμαρία του εστιατορίου όλο το πλήθος που ήταν μαζεμένο στο τραπέζι που καθόταν ο πατέρας του, μου κόπηκαν τα πόδια και φρέναρα απότομα. Ο Έντουαρντ γύρισε προς το μέρος μου με απορία μπαίνοντας μπροστά μου... Είχε καταλάβει πολύ καλά τι μου είχε συμβεί και μπαίνοντας μπροστά μου με κάλυψε με το σώμα του για να μην το αντιληφθούν και οι υπόλοιποι που είχαν το βλέμμα τους στραμμένο επάνω μας.

«Είσαι τρελόςςς!» αναφώνησα κοιτώντας τον τρομοκρατημένη στα μάτια... «Ποιοι είναι όλοι αυτοί;» τον ρώτησα και κοιτάζοντας για λίγο γύρω του για να δει μην μας παρακολουθεί κανείς, έσκυψε προς το μέρος μου.

«Σε παρακαλώ συγκεντρώσου... και χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής σου πριν μας ακούσει κανείς!» είπε αυστηρά και αυτό με έκανε πιο έξαλλη και χαμηλώνοντας την φωνή μου συνέχισα μιλώντας μέσα από τα δόντια μου.

«Υποτίθεται ότι δεν θα το μάθαινε κανείς!» του πέταξα νευριασμένα και πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή για να καλμάρει την ένταση του.

«Είναι τα παρ ολίγον πεθερικά μου μαζί με την κλώσα τους... που έχουν έρθει για το προξενιό!» είπε μηδίαζοντας πιο ήρεμα απολογητικά.

«Και οι υπόλοιποι;»

«Ο θείος μου με την θεία μου και τα ξαδέλφια μου... ο θείος μου είναι συνέταιρος του πατέρα μου... έχουν μαζί την εταιρία!»

«Πας καλά Χριστιανέ μου... πού με πας, στα δόντια του λύκου;;... ο πατέρας σου θα με λιντσάρει!» του είπα τρέμοντας και ένα χαμόγελο τρεμόπαιξε στα χείλια του.

«Μπορεί να δαγκώνει αλλά δεν θα κάνει τίποτα περισσότερο από αυτό!» είπε και γέλασε με την έκφραση μου περισσότερο.

«Γιατί δεν τράβηξα την σκανδάλη όταν είχα την ευκαιρία;» είπα απελπισμένη και γελώντας περισσότερο, ήρθε δίπλα μου και πιάνοντάς με από την μέση συνέχισε να με τραβάει προς την τραπεζαρία με καθόλου ανταπόκριση από μέρους μου...σχεδόν σέρνοντάς με στο πάτωμα.

«Εδώ τα έβαλες με δύο αδίστακτους αεροπειρατές... εδώ θα κωλώσεις;» ρώτησε δύσπιστα.

«Πίστεψέ με... αυτήν την στιγμή θα προτιμούσα να ήμουν κάτω από την απειλή όπλου του ίδιου του Μπιλ Λάντεν, παρά αυτό!» του είπα με τρόμο στην φωνή μου και μου έτριψε παρηγορητικά την πλάτη.

«Απλά χαμογέλα και άσε όλα τα υπόλοιπα σε μένα...» πέρασα στο πρόσωπό μου το επαγγελματικό μου χαμόγελο και γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος του, είπα απειλητικά κάτω από την αναπνοή μου:

«Είσαι νεκρός!»

«Πίστεψέ με... χίλιες φορές νεκρός από τα χέρια σου παρά παντρεμένος!»

«Να σου υπενθυμίσω ότι είσαι ήδη παντρεμένος ή τσάμπα θα χαλάσω το σάλιο μου;» του γύρισα πίσω και με κοίταξε με φρίκη.

«Είμαι πολύ τυχερός που με σιχαίνεσαι και θα δεχθείς να με χωρίσεις πολύ σύντομα!»

«Και λίγα λες!» του απάντησα και την στιγμή που έβαλε το χέρι του στην πόρτα για να την ανοίξει είπα μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό μου... «Δέυτε τελευταίων ασπασμών...!» και εκείνος γέλασε δυνατά ανίκανος να συγκρατήσει το ξέσπασμα του και με έσπρωξε προς τα μέσα απαλά για να περάσω πρώτη. «Γέλα τώρα που μπορείς γιατί μόλις τελειώσουμε από εδώ θα σε σκοτώσω κακομοίρη μου... με το ίδιο σου το όπλο!» τον απείλησα και αυτό τον έκανε πιο ευδιάθετο.

«Ευτυχώς για μένα που το έχω πάντα άδειο... γιατί σε έχω ικανή να το κάνεις.» τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη στα μάτια, αλλά πριν προλάβω να πω κάτι η φωνή του πατέρα του μου έκοψε οποιανδήποτε αντίδραση.

«Έντουαρντ... Ιζαμπέλα;» είπε το όνομά μου ερωτηματικά με έκπληξη.

«Καλημέρα σας!» απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ πρώτος παίρνοντας τον λόγο με ήρεμη φωνή. «Συγνώμη που σας κάναμε να περιμένετε.» συνέχισε και τραβώντας με κοντά του, έβαλε και τα δύο του χέρια πάνω στους ώμους μου, βάζοντάς με να σταθώ μπροστά του σαν αντικείμενο προς πώληση που το παρουσιάζουν πριν την δημοπρασία και συνέχισε χαλαρά να κάνει τις συστάσεις.

«Να σας συστήσω... από εδώ είναι η Ιζαμπέλα Σουαν.»

«Μπέλα!» διόρθωσα μέσα από τα δόντια μου.

«Συγνώμη... Μπέλα Σουάν...» διόρθωσε και συνέχισε ατάραχος... «Μπέλα να σου συστήσω... από εδώ είναι η μητέρα μου Έσμε... τον πατέρα μου φυσικά τον ξέρεις... ο θείος μου Τζέησον... η θεία μου Ερμιόνη... τα ξαδέλφια μου Έμετ με την σύζυγό του Ρόζαλη... και Άλις με τον σύζυγό της Τζάσπερ... και από εδώ είναι ένας πολύ καλός μας συνεργάτης και χρόνια φίλος... ο κύριος Αρίον Ντενάλι με τα της συζύγου του Έλεσμη και την φίλτατη κόρη τους Τάνια.»

«Χαίρω πολύ.» είπα με όση ψυχραιμία μου είχε απομείνει κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου σε κάθε προσφώνηση σε ένδειξη χαιρετισμού, μιας και κανείς δεν έκανε τον κόπο να σηκωθεί ή έστω να τείνει το χέρι του προς το μέρος μου για χειραψία.

Ο πατέρας του είχε φτάσει στα όρια του, αλλά μπροστά στους άλλους δεν τον έπαιρνε να κάνει τίποτα και αυτό είμαι σίγουρη ότι Έντουαρντ το ήξερε πάρα πολύ καλά, γι αυτό και διάλεξε αυτήν την στιγμή για να με παρουσιάσει μπροστά τους ως σύζυγό του... Μπλιάχχχ... Ούτε να την σκέφτομαι δεν θέλω αυτήν την λέξη... Μπάσταρδε, θα μου το πληρώσεις ακριβά αυτό... σου το ορκίζομαι!

«Η Μπέλα είναι η σύζυγος μου.» είπε τελικά μετά από όλες τις συστάσεις και όλοι με γουρλωμένα μάτια γύρισαν την ματιά τους προς το μέρος μου... Πού είναι η έξοδος κινδύνου;;; Χριστέ μου την βλέπω την δουλειά...δεν πρόκειται να βγω από εδώ μέσα ζωντανή.

Ο πατέρας του μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα άλλαξε εκατό χιλιάδες χρώματα, η μητέρα του κοίταζε μια προς το μέρος μας και μια προς το μέρος του συζύγου της εντελώς σοκαρισμένη, οι υπόλοιποι δε, δεν είχα ιδέα τι κάνανε αφού εγώ είχα καρφώσει την ματιά μου στο πάτωμα ευχόμενη να ανοίξει η γη να με καταπιεί... Γιατί στο διάολο δέχτηκα να το κάνω όλο αυτό;

«Τι σόι αρρωστημένο αστείο είναι αυτό;» ρώτησε με τραχιά φωνή ο πατέρας του και ο Έντουαρντ του απάντησε τόσο ήρεμα και τόσο φυσικά που παραξένεψε και εμένα την ίδια.

«Κανένα αστείο πατέρα... με την Μπέλα έχουμε καιρό σχέση και σκεφτήκαμε να την προχωρήσουμε... και τι ποιο καλύτερη στιγμή από αυτήν, αφού βιάζεσαι τόσο να με αποκαταστήσεις!» του είπε με δηλητήριο στην φωνή του και γύρισα σοκαρισμένη και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Είσαι απίστευτος... Το ορκίζομαι είσαι νεκρός...! Πώς μπόρεσες να μου το κάνεις αυτό;;;... ούρλιαζα μέσα μου και εκείνος χαμογελώντας μου, έγειρε προς το μέρος μου και μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο ψιθυρίζοντάς μου.

«Να είναι πειστική...»

«Καρλάηλ τι πράγματα είναι αυτά...» ακούσαμε την έξαλλη φωνή του Αρίον και γυρίσαμε ενστικτωδώς προς το μέρος του για να τον κοιτάξουμε... «Απαιτώ εξηγήσεις... δεν μπορείς να παίζεις έτσι μαζί μου!»

«Ηρέμησε Αρίον σε παρακαλώ. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα λυθεί το θέμα... και πολύ σύντομα μάλιστα!» τόνισε κοιτώντας μας με νόημα στα μάτια και κάνοντάς μας ρητό ότι δεν θα δούμε ξανά το φως της ημέρας αν πρώτα δεν πάρουμε διαζύγιο.

«Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα για να λύσουμε μπαμπά... Την Μπέλα την αγαπώ και δεν πρόκειται να την χωρίσω... αν αυτό εννοείς...!» τον ειρωνεύτηκε... «...Ό,τι και να κάνεις!» έκλεισε την φράση του και ο Αρίον πετώντας την πετσέτα του πάνω στο τραπέζι σηκώθηκε όρθιος φανερά εκνευρισμένος.

«Πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ!» είπε στην οικογένειά του και αυτόματα μητέρα και κόρη σηκώθηκαν λες και ήταν προγραμματισμένες και άρχισαν να τον ακολουθούν προς την έξοδο. Όλη αυτήν την ώρα από το άγχος μου, δεν είχα παρατηρήσει και τόσο καλά τα πρόσωπα κανενός παρευρισκομένου, αλλά την ώρα που η Τάνια πέρναγε από μπροστά μου καρφώνοντας την ματιά της επάνω μου κοιτώντας με μέ φανερό μίσος, δεν μπόρεσα να την αγνοήσω.

Η κοπέλα ήταν σαν μοντέλο... Τόσο ψηλή, σχεδόν στο ύψος του Έντουαρντ και επιβλητική που σου έκοβε την ανάσα μόνο με μια ματιά. Με έκανε να νιώσω τόσο λίγη, που σχεδόν ένιωσα τα πόδια μου να λυγίζουν από την ματιά της... Γιατί αντιδρούσε τόσο πολύ σε αυτόν τον γάμο...; Άλλωστε και αυτή είναι μια μπάρμπη σαν και όλες τις άλλες που κουβαλάει στα ταξίδια του κατά καιρούς...! Τώρα τι πείσμα τον έπιασε και την απέρριψε δεν μπορώ να τον καταλάβω... Ιδίως σε σύγκριση με μένα... Άστα να πάνε. Απλά δεν υπάρχει σύγκριση...! Φου μου κάνει και εξανεμίζομαι!

Μόλις εκείνοι έφυγαν, ο Έντουαρντ λες και δεν έτρεχε τίποτα με παρότρυνε να κάτσω στην καρέκλα που υπήρχε μπροστά μου και μόλις έκατσα, έκανε και εκείνος το ίδιο δίπλα μου. Τα γκαρσόνια σε χρόνο μηδέν άρχισαν να μαζεύουν τα μισογεμάτα πιάτα και στην θέση τους μας έφεραν από μια πιατέλα με ό,τι μπορεί να βάλει ο νους σου, μαζί με καφέ και πορτοκαλάδα. Ο Έντουαρντ ατάραχος χωρίς να περιμένει τίποτα, πήρε τον καφέ του και άρχισε να τον απολαμβάνει. Το υπόλοιπο τραπέζι είχε μείνει άφωνο να τον κοιτά σοκαρισμένο και εγώ στην μέση ξέπνοη δεν ήξερα πώς να αντιδράσω.

«Πόσο ηλίθιος είσαι πια;» έσπασε ξαφνικά την σιωπή του ο πατέρας του και εγώ κοίταξα το πιάτο μου αποφεύγοντας την οποιαδήποτε επαφή με τις ματιές των γύρω μου με έναν βαρύ αναστεναγμό, προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να βρω ξανά την αυτοκυριαρχία μου.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί ταράζεσαι πατέρα... Εχθές μου έκανες ρητό ότι ήθελες να παντρευτώ... ε παντρεύτηκα! Τώρα τι πρόβλημα έχεις;» τον ρώτησε με αυθάδεια και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη. Από πού πήγαζε όλη αυτή η αυτοπεποίθηση;;;... Στο τελευταίο ταξίδι... ούτε μια λέξη δεν μπορούσε μπροστά του να ορθώσει σωστά και τώρα τον αντιμετώπιζε στα ίσια! Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω... πραγματικά δεν μπορώ!

«Σου είπα να παντρευτείς με την Τάνια... όχι με την πρώτη που θα σου κάτσει!» αυτά του τα λόγια με έκαναν αυτόματα να γυρίσω προς το μέρος του... Ε αυτό πάει πολύ...! Δεν θα κάτσω έτσι αμέτοχη να με προσβάλουν πατέρας και γιος μόνο και μόνο γιατί έτσι τους συμφέρει.

«Κύριε Κάλεν... δεν σας επιτρέπω!» του πέταξα νευριασμένη και ο Έντουαρντ σφίγγοντας το χέρι μου προσπάθησε να με κάνει να το βουλώσω, αλλά εγώ είχα ξεπεράσει πια τα όρια μου.

«Έννοια σου και θα έρθει και η δική σου η σειρά... προς το παρόν βούλωστο και μην επεμβαίνεις στα προσωπικά μας!» μου γύρισε και αυτό έφτασε για να με κάνει να βγω από τα ρούχα μου.

«Αρκετά...» φώναξα ενώ σηκώθηκα όρθια, αλλά ο Έντουαρντ πιάνοντας το χέρι μου με ανάγκασε να κάτσω στην καρέκλα κοιτώντας με επιβλητικά στα μάτια προειδοποιητικά... «Μην τολμήσεις...» τον προειδοποίησα και γύρισα προς τον πατέρα του αγνοώντας το σφιχτό του κράτημα.

«Δεν ξέρω ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα σας και ούτε και με ενδιαφέρει να το μάθω, αλλά λίγο εσύ, λίγο ο γιος σου με έχετε φέρει στο αμήν... Ποιοι νομίζετε ότι είσαστε για να μου φέρεστε με αυτόν τον τρόπο... επειδή έχετε λεφτά;;;... Να τα πάρετε και να βάλετε εκεί που ξέρετε τα λεφτά σας και τα καλά σας... Μια ζωή δυστυχισμένοι θα μείνετε να τρώτε τα τομάρια σας... διαζύγιο θες κύριε Κάλεν... αύριο στο βγάζω εγώ και ας πάει να κουρεύεται ο γιος σου!»

«Τότε να θεωρήσω ότι το πρόβλημα λύθηκε!» είπε ειρωνικά κοιτώντας τον Έντουαρντ και εκείνος έπεσε βαρύς στην καρέκλα του περνώντας το χέρι του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του απελπισμένος.

«Όχι τόσο γρήγορα...» του γύρισα εγώ πριν προλάβει ο Έντουαρντ να μιλήσει και με κοιτάξανε όλοι καλά καλά.

«Πες το ποσό να τελειώνουμε... έχουμε και δουλειές που εκκρεμούν κοπέλα μου!» γέλασα δυνατά με ένα σατανικό γέλιο κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου.

«Δεν περίμενα τίποτα καλύτερο... αλλά δεν εννοούσα αυτό!» του είπα κοιτώντας τον με θράσος στα μάτια.

«Και τι εννοούσες τότε;» με ειρωνεύτηκε εκείνος με την σειρά του και ο Έντουαρντ έμεινε ξέπνοος και σοκαρισμένος να με κοιτάει.

«Έδωσα μια υπόσχεση και είμαι από τους ανθρώπους που κρατούν τον λόγο τους... άσε τον Έντουαρντ να σου αποδείξει ότι στο Παρίσι του στήσανε παγίδα... και μόλις το κάνει θα είναι ελεύθερος από μένα να ξανακάνει την ζωή του όπως γουστάρει... μέχρι τότε... ξέχνα το!»

«Τι;» ρώτησε σοκαρισμένος με φρίκη και κοίταξε τον Έντουαρντ επιβλητικά.

«Μην κοιτάς τον Έντουαρντ... με μένα μιλάς τώρα!» του είπα απαιτώντας την προσοχή του και με κοίταξε σοκαρισμένος στα μάτια

«Ποια νομίζεις ότι είσαι;» με ρώτησε με δηλητήριο στην φωνή του.

«Εγώ ξέρω πολύ καλά ποια είμαι κύριε Κάλεν και δεν αφήνω κανέναν να με ποδοπατάει επειδή έτσι του γουστάρει... λοιπόν για να τελειώνουμε... θα του δώσετε την ευκαιρία που ζητάει ναι ή όχι;»

«Και αν πω όχι;»

«Τότε θα με φορτωθεί για πάντα!» ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου και ο Έντουαρντ επιτέλους ξεκόλλησε και βρήκε την μιλιά του.

«Έχει δίκιο η Μπέλα... την έμπλεξα σε ένα άσχημο παιχνίδι ελπίζοντας να την βγάλω καθαρή... δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να παντρευτώ καμία Τάνια για να κερδίσουμε την υπόθεση της Μπαρλενορμαν... Μου έστησαν παγίδα και είναι εύκολο τους ξεσκεπάσω... δώσε μου δύο μήνες και μπορώ να σου το αποδείξω, αν δεν τα καταφέρω τότε κάνε ό,τι καταλαβαίνεις... την Μπέλα να την αφήσεις ήσυχη δεν φταίει σε τίποτα... εγώ τα έκανα όλα!»

Ο πατέρας του Έντουαρντ είχε βγει πια από τα ρούχα του. Το πρόσωπό του έγινε κόκκινο από το κακό του και αν μπορούσε αυτήν την στιγμή, θα έβγαζε σίγουρα καπνούς από τα αυτιά του... Ο συνέταιρος και θείος του Έντουαρντ, Τζέησον, έσπασε επιτέλους την σιωπή του και πήρε για πρώτη φορά τον λόγο.

«Καρλάηλ... έχει δίκιο το παιδί... δεν μπορείς να του επιβάλεις έναν γάμο μόνο και μόνο για να σώσεις την υπόθεση της Μπάρλενορμαν. κάποιος τρόπος θα βρεθεί να τα μπαλώσουμε... Έντουαρντ είσαι σίγουρος ότι μπορείς να τους ξεσκεπάσεις;» τον ρώτησε ήρεμα και παίρνοντας μια ανακουφιστική ανάσα ο Έντουαρντ, πήρε τα πάνω του και άρχισε να μιλάει για όσα είχαν συμβεί. Δεν καταλάβαινα τίποτα από την συζήτηση τους, αλλά από το ύφος του Καρλάηλ κατάλαβα ότι τα πράγματα ήταν ακριβώς όπως τα έλεγε ο Έντουαρντ, μόνο που εκείνος την προηγούμενη φορά που προσπαθούσε ο Έντουαρντ να του τα πει δεν είχε ακούσει κουβέντα από τον γιο του. Τελειώνοντας τον μονόλογό του ο Έντουαρντ, ο ξάδελφός του πήρε τον λόγο.

«Θείε έχει δίκιο ο Έντουαρντ. Δεν είναι δύσκολο να τους ξεσκεπάσουμε και πιστεύω ότι αν βοηθήσουμε όλοι μαζί, ίσως καταφέρουμε να ξαναμπούμε στο κόλπο πολύ πιο γρήγορα!» ο Καρλάηλ έμεινε για λίγο σκεπτικός. Η μητέρα του Έντουαρντ τον κοίταζε παρακλητικά στα μάτια, αλλά δεν τόλμαγε να βγάλει άχνα... Απελπισμένη ξανά, πήρα τον λόγο ελπίζοντας να μην τα κάνω χειρότερα.

«Δώστε του την ευκαιρία να σας το αποδείξει. Αν δεν ήταν ικανός δεν θα τον στέλνατε εξαρχής να κλείσει την δουλειά... Από την στιγμή που το κάνατε είμαι σίγουρη ότι ξέρετε πόσο ικανός είναι και ας μην το παραδέχεστε μπροστά του...»

«Μην παρατραβάς το σκοινί...!» προειδοποίησε με δολοφονική ματιά και σήκωσα αμυντικά και τα δύο χέρια μου ψηλά.

«Ό,τι ήταν να πω το είπα!» είπα και σηκώθηκα από την καρέκλα μου, πήρα την τσάντα μου στο χέρι μου και ξανακοίταξα προς τον Καρλάηλ... «Ελπίζω να με αποδεσμεύσετε σύντομα.» του είπα και χωρίς να περιμένω καμία ανταπόκριση έφυγα από εκεί μέσα πριν πνίξω κανέναν από τα νεύρα μου.

Μόλις μπήκα στο δωμάτιο, πήρα την βαλίτσα μου από το πάτωμα και άρχισα να μαζεύω τα πράγματά μου για να σηκωθώ και να φύγω από εδώ το συντομότερο δυνατόν. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση μετά από όλο αυτό να κάτσω μέρα παραπάνω. Ευτυχώς είχα μαζέψει αρκετά χρήματα στην άκρη από την προηγούμενή μου δουλειά. Επιπλέον, το σπίτι που έμενα τους δύο αυτούς μήνες, μου το παρείχαν εκείνοι, καθώς και τα έξοδά μου ήταν όλα πληρωμένα, οι δύο μου μισθοί ήταν σχεδόν ανέπαφοι στην τράπεζα ακόμα και μόλις θα επέστρεφα στην Νέα Υόρκη, θα μάζευα και όλα τα υπόλοιπά μου πράγματα και για αρχή θα πήγαινα στην γιαγιά μου μέχρι να δω τι θα κάνω. Ελπίζω μετά από όλο αυτό να μην μου κλείσουν και όλες οι πόρτες στις υπόλοιπες αεροπορικές εταιρίες..., αναλογίστηκα. Τι σκεφτόμουν ήθελα να ήξερα, την ώρα που εναντιώθηκα στον έναν από τους πιο ισχυρούς άντρες της Αμερικής...! Ελπίζω τουλάχιστον ο Έντουαρντ να μην μου την φέρει τώρα και να μην τον αφήσει να μου το κάνει αυτό. Αλλά και πάλι τι ξέρω για εκείνον...τίποτα..., αναστέναξα σκεπτική.


	8. Set me free

**Fly Away "8. Set me free"**

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι " Anastacia - I'm Outta Love****"**

Εκεί που σχεδόν όλα μου τα υπάρχοντα είχαν ξαναμπεί στην βαλίτσα μου, άκουσα ένα διακριτικό χτύπημα στην πόρτα και ρώτησα με περιέργεια:

«Ποιος είναι;»

«Ο Έντουαρντ είμαι...» άκουσα την φωνή του και αναστέναξα.

«Εσύ μου έλειπες τώρα!» εξωτερίκευσα και τον άκουσα να αφήνει πίσω από την πόρτα ένα σιγανό γελάκι. Πλησίασα την πόρτα, την άνοιξα και κίνησα προς τον καθρέφτη για να μαζέψω όσα είχα σκορπίσει πάνω στην βιασύνη μου πριν λίγο, χωρίς να του δίνω σημασία.

«Τι κάνεις;» ρώτησε με σοκαρισμένη φωνή και τον κοίταξα με νόημα μέσα από τον καθρέφτη με ειρωνικό ύφος.

«Σαν τι φαίνεται να κάνω;» του απάντησα και συνέχισα να μαζεύω τα πράγματά μου χωρίς να τον κοιτώ.

«Φεύγεις;» ρώτησε ξανά με αγωνία στην φωνή του τρομερά νευρικά. Άλλο και τούτο...! Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν νευρικός...! Χριστέ μου, τι άλλο θα δω από αυτόν τον άνθρωπο...; Δεν του απάντησα και μόλις έκλεισα το βαλιτσάκι μου, εκείνος στάθηκε πίσω μου και με γύρισε προς το μέρος του. Το ύφος του ανεξιχνίαστο... Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να καταφέρω να τον διαβάσω αυτόν τον άνθρωπο...πρέπει να το πάρω απόφαση!, αναλογίστηκα.

«Γιατί φεύγεις;» με ρώτησε προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να συγκρατήσει τα συναισθήματά του και τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Για το προφανές ίσως;» του απάντησα εγώ και έκανα να του ξεφύγω, αλλά δεν με άφησε και αναστενάζοντας βαθιά γύρισα πάλι την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του... «Τι θες επιτέλους από την ζωή μου;;;... πήρες αυτό που ήθελες... τώρα άσε με να φύγω!» ξέσπασα με άγρια φωνή και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω αμυντικά αφήνοντάς με από το σφιχτό του κράτημα και σηκώνοντας τα χέρια του ψηλά. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ακόμα έβλεπα στο ύφος του ότι κάτι πάλευε να μου πει, αλλά τι;;;

Γύρισα στην βαλίτσα μου και αφού τακτοποίησα τα πράγματά μου την έκλεισα και έκατσα στο κρεβάτι για να βάλω τα παπούτσια μου... Εκείνος δεν έβγαλε άχνα... Καθόταν πίσω μου αμίλητος... Τι διάολο θέλει δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω!

«Πότε πετάς;» έσπασε τελικά την σιωπή του.

«Σε δύο ώρες.»

«Και γιατί φεύγεις από τώρα;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια.

«Και τι άλλο θες να κάνω... Να κατέβω κάτω στο καζίνο να παίξω Ρώσικη ρουλέτα με τον πατέρα σου;» γέλασε σιγανά και γύρισα με άγρια ματιά προς το μέρος του τρομερά εκνευρισμένη και κοιτώντας τον μοχθηρά.

«Συγνώμη... δεν ήταν αστείο.» απολογήθηκε προσπαθώντας με πολύ κόπο να σοβαρέψει ξανά και γυρίζοντας μπροστά, πήρα την τσάντα μου στο χέρι μου και άρχισα να κοιτάω αν ήταν όλα μου τα πράγματα μέσα.

«Δεν έφαγες τίποτα...» συνέχισε εκείνος και κοπάνησα το χέρι μου με δύναμη απελπισμένη πάνω στο μέτωπό μου, ξεφυσώντας.

«Θα πάει μακριά η βαλίτσα;» τον ρώτησα αρκετά ενοχλημένη από όλη αυτήν την κατάσταση και εκείνος ήρθε και έκατσε δίπλα μου.

«Τουλάχιστον έλα να πάρουμε μαζί πρωινό» παρακάλεσε με πόνο στην ματιά του και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ με απορία.

«Δεν σε καταλαβαίνω... Mα τω Θεό, μαζί σου έχω ξεπεράσει όλα μου τα όρια... Πήρες Χριστιανέ μου αυτό που ήθελες... τι άλλο θες;»

«Αν δεν φας μαζί μου ίσως και να μην μάθεις ποτέ» είπε κοροϊδευτικά ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους του και το γύρισα στην επίθεση.

«Και σου είπε κανείς ότι με νοιάζει να μάθω;»

«Σε παρακαλώ Μπέλα...» ξεκίνησε αλλά τον έκοψα αμέσως.

«Αρκετά... κάθε φορά που λες 'σε παρακαλώ' την πληρώνω εγώ την νύφη... Παράτα με ήσυχη» του είπα και καθώς σηκώθηκα εκείνος ξεφύσησε και άρπαξε το χέρι μου πριν προλάβω να φύγω και με κάρφωσε και πάλι πάνω στο κρεβάτι.

«Είσαι τρελός;... άφησε με... δεν θέλω να έχω καμία δουλειά μαζί σου το κατάλαβες; μου έχεις κάνει την ζωή κόλαση και τολμάς τώρα να έρχεσαι εδώ και να με δουλεύεις και από πάνω; Πήρες αυτό που ήθελες, τι άλλο θες επιτέλους από την ζωή μου...; Κάνε την δουλειά σου και μόλις τελειώσεις στείλε μου τα χαρτιά του διαζυγίου να τελειώνουμε!» ούρλιαξα από τα νεύρα μου και εκείνος κοίταξε μακριά για να μαζέψει τις σκέψεις του αποφεύγοντας την ματιά μου.

«Έλα κάτω να φάμε μαζί!» είπε τελικά πιο αποφασιστικά και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι παρασέρνοντας με μαζί του, χωρίς να μου δίνει το δικαίωμα της αντίρρησης.

«Παράτα με!» ούρλιαξα και προσπάθησα να του ξεφύγω, αλλά εκείνος δεν μάσησε.

«Θα έρθεις...θες δεν θες!» είπε και πιάνοντας την κάρτα-κλειδί του δωματίου μου στο χέρι του άρχισε να με σέρνει μαζί του πιάνοντας με από την μέση.

«Χριστέ μου γιατί δεν πάτησα την σκανδάλη;»

«Και να την πατούσες, δεν θα γινόταν τίποτα... ήταν άδειο!» είπε εκείνος αυτάρεσκα και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και συνέχισε να με σέρνει προς το ασανσέρ.

«Γι αυτό φρίκαρες γιατί ήταν άδειο;» του γύρισα πίσω και η απάντησή του με αποστόμωσε.

«Για τον Τάηλερ φρίκαρα όχι για σένα...! δεν είχε σε τίποτα να σε σκοτώσει για να με προστατέψει... και αν είχα φανταστεί έστω και στο ελάχιστο ότι η κατάσταση θα ξέφευγε τόσο πολύ, δεν θα σε απειλούσα ποτέ... Όπως είπες και εσύ είσαι μικρή στο μάτι!» είπε κλείνοντας το μάτι του και με έβαλε στην καμπίνα του ασανσέρ και είπε στον υπάλληλο ότι πάμε στο ισόγειο.

Μέχρι να φτάσουμε στην τραπεζαρία δεν είπαμε τίποτα άλλο. Με έβαλε να κάτσω και εκείνος έκατσε ακριβώς δίπλα μου... Σηκώθηκα για να πάω να κάτσω απέναντί του και το χέρι του με σταμάτησε.

«Θες να φάω ή να ξεράσω απάνω σου;» του είπα νευριασμένα και με άφησε να κάνω αυτό που ήθελα... Έκατσα απέναντί του και αναστενάζοντας κοίταξα μακριά αγνοώντας τον, αλλά σιγά μη μου έκανε την χάρη να κρατήσει το στόμα του κλειστό.

«Τι σκοπεύεις να κάνεις τώρα που θα γυρίσεις πίσω;» ρώτησε μόλις ο σερβιτόρος μας άφησε ξανά μόνους, αφού πρώτα μας είχε σερβίρει ένα πλουσιοπάροχο πρωινό, μαζί με καφέ και χυμό.

«Γιατί φοβάσαι μην σε εκθέσω;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα και παίρνοντας την πορτοκαλάδα στο χέρι μου άρχισα να την πίνω σιγά σιγά.

«Μπέλα...» ξεφύσησε... «Κάνε μια προσπάθεια σε παρακαλώ!» είπε παρακλητικά και τον κοίταξα έξαλλη.

«Πάλι αυτή η λέξη;...» σχεδόν ούρλιαξα και κοιτώντας γύρω του συνέχισε εξουθενωμένος.

«Κάνε μια προσπάθεια... να ηρεμήσεις...» έπνιξε το 'σε παρακαλώ'.

«Πώς μπορείς να μου ζητάς κάτι τέτοιο;;;... έχεις ιδέα πως νιώθω αυτήν την στιγμή;... και μπορείς επιτέλους να μου εξηγήσεις πού βρήκες την ψυχραιμία να τον αντιμετωπίσεις με τέτοια απάθεια; Στο ταξίδι καλά καλά δεν μπορούσες να ορθώσεις λέξη και ξαφνικά βρήκες όλη τη δύναμη και την εξυπνάδα που χρειαζόσουν για να τον προκαλέσεις, γιατί ήμουν εγώ μπροστά χρησιμοποιώντας με, μέ τον χειρότερο τρόπο; Και περίμενες ότι εγώ θα κάτσω να τα φάω; Ποιος διάολο νομίζεις ότι είσαι;...»

«Ό,τι και να πεις έχεις δίκιο.» είπε ήρεμα απολογητικά κοιτώντας το ανέγγιχτο πιάτο του... «Αλλά δεν ξέρεις...» πήγε να συνεχίσει και του έκοψα την φράση στην μέση.

«Και ούτε με ενδιαφέρει να μάθω... αρκετά με έμπλεξες σε όλη αυτήν την κωμωδία... τώρα κοίτα να τελειώνεις γρήγορα και να με απαλλάξεις από όλο αυτό γιατί τα όρια μου εξαντλήθηκαν!» του είπα εκνευρισμένα σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μου στο στήθος και κοίταξα μακριά προσπαθώντας πάρα πολύ σκληρά να καλμάρω τα νεύρα μου πριν αρχίσω να ουρλιάζω μπροστά σε όλον αυτόν τον κόσμο που μας παρακολουθούσε.

«Γιατί με υπερασπίστηκες;»

«Γιατί δεν ανέχομαι την αδικία και όπως είπα και πριν είμαι άνθρωπος που κρατάει τον λόγο του...» γύρισα και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια σοβαρά και συνέχισα πιο ήρεμα... «Δεν έχω ιδέα για ποιον λόγο το δέχτηκα εξαρχής... λίγο η εξάντληση λίγο το ότι δεν είχα προλάβει να ξυπνήσω, ώστε να καταλάβω τι μου συμβαίνει. Μπερδεύτηκα και δεν κατάφερα να το σκεφτώ λογικά, αλλά από τη στιγμή που το έκανα, δεν μπορούσα να κάνω πίσω... Σου έδωσα το λόγο μου ότι θα σε βοηθήσω και τον κράτησα... Τώρα απαιτώ να κάνεις και εσύ το ίδιο... Και κακομοίρη μου αν το μάθει κανείς να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα σε σκοτώσω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια!» του είπα αυστηρά και κατένευσε σοβαρός.

«Για να είμαι ειλικρινής δεν περίμενα ότι θα έβρισκες το θάρρος να τον αντιμετωπίσεις...»

«Τι διάολο σκεφτόσουν όταν έστηνες αυτήν την μηχανή;» τον ρώτησα χωρίς να μπορώ να ελέγξω την περιέργεια μου.

«Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι δεν θα τολμούσε να αντιδράσει μπροστά στου Ντενάλι... Όταν μείναμε μόνοι μας όμως ξέμεινα από ιδέες... Ενήργησα ενστικτωδώς, ελπίζοντας η μητέρα μου να με υπερασπιστεί... αλλά για άλλη μια φορά δεν έκανε τίποτα.» είπε ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους του αδιάφορα λες και δεν τον ένοιαζε, ενώ κάτι στο ύφος του με έκανε να νιώσω ότι αυτό τον πλήγωσε περισσότερο από όλα.

«Και θα τον άφηνες να με προσβάλει έτσι;» τον ρώτησα εκδηλώνοντας όλη την αηδία που ένιωθα για το πρόσωπό του και για την έλλειψη υπεράσπισης από μέρος του.

«Όχι! φυσικά και δεν θα τον άφηνα να σε προσβάλει! Ποτέ δεν είχα σκοπό να τον αφήσω να σε καταστρέψει!» είπε σοκαρισμένος που δεν το κατάλαβα πιο πριν.

«Και γιατί δεν είπες τίποτα;» τον ρώτησα πίσω με το ίδιο σοκ να εκφράζεται στα δικά μου χαρακτηριστικά από τα λόγια του.

«Γιατί πρόλαβα;» μου πέταξε και ένα στραβό γελάκι έκανε πάλι την εμφάνισή του στα υπέροχα χαρακτηριστικά του... Μπέλα συγκεντρώσου μην τον αφήσεις να σε ρίξει! Είναι ένα τέρας και το ξέρεις πάρα πολύ καλά αυτό!, ήχησε μια φωνούλα μέσα μου.

«Τέλος πάντων...» αναστέναξα και πήρα το πιρούνι μου στο χέρι μου και τσίμπησα λίγο από την ομελέτα που είχε μέσα το πιάτο μου... «Ό,τι έγινε,έγινε. κοίτα να του δείξεις τι αξίζεις μπας και ξεστραβωθεί και το δει και εκείνος... και προσπάθησε να πάρεις πίσω την δουλειά σου μήπως και καταφέρεις να ηρεμήσεις... Γιατί κακομοίρη μου δεν σε βλέπω καλά... και την επόμενη φορά που θα σε πιάσει κρίση δεν θα είμαι εκεί για να σε σώσω.» γέλασε πιο πλατιά και πιάνοντας και το δικό του πιρούνι με μιμήθηκε και άρχισε να τρώει και εκείνος πιο χαλαρός πια.

«Έβαλα μυαλό... τώρα το κουβαλάω μαζί μου!» τον κοίταξα ανασηκώνοντας τα φρύδια μου δύσπιστα και καταπίνοντας την μπουκιά μου τον ειρωνεύτηκα προκαλώντας τον.

«Και δεν φοβάσαι μην το βρει καμία γκομενίτσα και σου χαλάσει το ίματζ;» αυτό ήταν, δεν άντεξε άλλο. Έβαλε το χέρι του μπροστά από το στόμα του και παίρνοντας την πετσέτα του στο χέρι προσπάθησε να καλμάρει το ξέσπασμά του χωρίς επιτυχία... Είμαι σίγουρη ότι έφτυσε ό,τι είχε μέσα στο στόμα του για να μην πνιγεί από τα γέλια και αφού κατάφερε να βρει και πάλι την ανάσα του, πήρε το νερό και άρχισε να το πίνει σιγά σιγά... Μόλις το άφησε και πάλι πάνω στο τραπέζι κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του ακόμα χαμογελώντας χωρίς να με κοιτά και παίρνοντας μια ανάσα, ακούμπησε στην πλάτη της καρέκλας του και κοίταξε το ταβάνι απηυδισμένα... Εγώ ατάραχη συνέχισα να τρώω αγνοώντας τον.

«Πώς το κάνεις αυτό;» με ρώτησε ξανά την ίδια ερώτηση που μου είχε κάνει και εχθές το βράδυ ή ήταν μήπως σήμερα το πρωί; Σκατά! Δεν μπορώ ούτε τις σκέψεις μου να βάλω σε μία σειρά με αυτό τον άνθρωπο...

Δεν του απάντησα και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα γύρισε και πάλι την ματιά του προς το μέρος μου... Έμεινε για λίγο να με κοιτάει με το ίδιο βλέμμα που με κοίταζε πάντα και για άλλη μια φορά δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι ακριβώς σήμαινε.

«θα μου πεις επιτέλους τι σκέφτεσαι κάθε φορά που με κοιτάς με αυτό το βλέμμα;» τον ρώτησα μην μπορώντας να ελέγξω άλλο την περιέργεια μου και χαμογέλασε αχνά, αλλά μου απάντησε ήρεμα.

«Προσπαθώ να σε καταλάβω... αλλά όσο και να το προσπαθώ δεν βγάζω άκρη μαζί σου.» είπε σμίγοντας τα χείλια του σε μια ίσια γραμμή κουνώντας το κεφάλι του αρνητικά απελπισμένος.

«Join the club!» του απάντησα εγώ και συνέχισα να τρώω αποφεύγοντας την ματιά του και έκανε και εκείνος το ίδιο... Αφού είχαμε φάει αρκετά χωρίς καμία άλλη κουβέντα, δεν άντεξα άλλο και τελικά έλυσα πρώτη την σιωπή μου... Τι το ήθελα;;;

«Λύσε μου μια απορία...» με κοίταξε σοβαρός και περίμενε να συνεχίσω... «Γιατί τον αφήνεις να σε προσβάλει με τον χειρότερο τρόπο;» εννοώντας τον πατέρα του και εκείνος αναστέναξε και άφησε το πιρούνι του στην άκρη αποφεύγοντας την ματιά μου... Για λίγο νόμιζα ότι δεν θα μου απαντούσε αλλά έκανα λάθος.

«Τραβάει χρόνια αυτή η κολόνια... Από τότε που θυμάμαι τον εαυτό μου είναι δερβέναγας πάνω από το κεφάλι μου και ελέγχει και επικρίνει κάθε μου κίνηση λες και δεν έχω δικαίωμα στα θέλω μου...» ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του φαινομενικά αδιάφορα αλλά μου έδωσε να καταλάβω ότι αυτό τον πλήγωνε πάρα πολύ... «Στην αρχή ήταν δύσκολα... αλλά με τα χρόνια το συνήθισα και σιγά σιγά άρχισα να πηγαίνω με τα νερά του για να με αφήνει στην ησυχία μου.»

«Έτσι απλά;» τον ρώτησα δύσπιστα... «Δεν απαίτησες ποτέ τα δικαιώματά σου;»

«Όσες φορές και να το επιχείρησα έκανα τα προβλήματά μου περισσότερα... Ποιος ο λόγος; έτσι κι αλλιώς στο τέλος θα κάνει αυτό που εκείνος θέλει... Από το να κεκεδίζω όπως έκανα μικρός... ή να με πιάνει κρίση άσθματος όπως συμβαίνει τώρα, προτιμώ να τον δουλεύω και να νομίζει ότι κάνω αυτό που διατάζει παρά να του πηγαίνω κόντρα και να κάνει την ζωή μου κόλαση!» έμεινα να τον κοιτώ με ανοιχτό το στόμα από την αφοπλιστική του ειλικρίνεια και δεν μπορούσα να κάνω ούτε μια λογική σκέψη...

Έγειρε προς το μέρος μου με ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο και αφού μου έκλεισε το στόμα απαλά με το δάχτυλό του έκατσε και πάλι στην θέση του περιμένοντας την αντίδραση μου... Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου κλείνοντας τα μάτια για να ξεκαθαρίσω τις σκέψεις μου και όταν τα άνοιξα και πάλι, πραγματικά δεν ήξερα τι να πω... Τον κοίταζα ακόμα σοκαρισμένη προσπαθώντας να αφομοιώσω τα λόγια του αλλά δεν μπορούσα με τίποτα να το κάνω... Ποιος είναι;;;... Και τι έκανε στον Έντουαρντ που ξέρω;... Χριστέ μου το ορκίζομαι αυτός ο άνθρωπος θα με τρελάνει!

«Και η μητέρα σου;» ρώτησα τελικά μετά από δεν ξέρω και εγώ πόση ώρα και εκείνος χαμογέλασε ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι του και τους ώμους του ταυτόχρονα, κοιτώντας για λίγο μακριά και μόλις γύρισε προς τη μεριά μου απάντησε σοβαρά.

«Την είδες πώς ήταν... δεν τολμάει να πει λέξη!»

«Πώς τον ανέχεται;»

«Γιατί μένουν και ποτέ μαζί; Εκείνος μονίμως στα ταξίδια του...» έκανε με τα δάχτυλα του κερατάκια και συνέχισε... «Και εκείνη πότε εδώ να παίζει για να ξεχνιέται... πότε στην Νέα Υόρκη να πίνει τσάι με τις φίλες της τελείως στον κόσμο της...» έκανε μια παύση και το σκέφτηκε καλύτερα... «Να σου πω... Κάποτε την κατηγορούσα για ό,τι μου συνέβη, αλλά όχι πια... Τι μπορεί να κάνει και αυτή...; Πήρε ό,τι της πασάρανε χωρίς να έχει το δικαίωμα να φέρει αντίρρηση, έκανε ένα παιδί όπως το όριζε η μοίρα της και μετά έκατσε και έφαγε ό,τι της επέβαλε ο πατέρας μου.»

«Δεν αντέδρασε ποτέ;» ρώτησα μην μπορώντας να πιστέψω σε όλα αυτά που μου έλεγε.

«Δεν είχε αποτέλεσμα... Δεν είχε υποστήριξη από τους γονείς της... Δεν είχε τίποτα στο όνομα της... και από πάνω είχε και μένα... Δεν της πήγαινε καρδιά να με αφήσει μόνο μου με εκείνον, μιας που κι εκείνη δεν μπορούσε να με μεγαλώσει μόνη της... Και σιγά μην την άφηνε ο άλλος να με πάρει μαζί της, αν αποφάσιζε ποτέ να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο...»

«Ναι αλλά και που ήταν μαζί σου, δεν κατάλαβα να είχε και καμία διαφορά!»

«Φαινομενικά όχι... δεν είχε διαφορά, αλλά όταν κατάλαβα το πόσα μου πρόσφερε η αγκαλιά της, είχε... Απλά δεν το άφηνα να το δει κανείς, γιατί μετά ήξερα ότι εκείνη θα πλήρωνε όλα τα σπασμένα.»

«Πες μου ότι μου κάνεις πλάκα...» του είπα σοβαρά για να καταλάβει ότι με είχε σοκάρει με όλα αυτά.

«Μακάρι να σου έκανα πλάκα, αλλά δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς αυτή είναι η αλήθεια...» είπε σοβαρός και έκατσα στην πλάτη της καρέκλας μου άδεια.

«Είναι...» δεν μπόρεσα να συνεχίσω.

«Σενάριο επιστημονικής φαντασίας... ξέρω, πίστεψέ με!»

«Πραγματικά μου φαίνεται αδιανόητο... Καλά, σε ποιον αιώνα ζούμε;» συνέχισα εγώ κοιτώντας μακριά, αλλά εκείνος δεν μίλησε.

Μόλις συγκέντρωσα και πάλι τις σκέψεις μου γύρισα το πρόσωπο μου προς το μέρος του και τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Γιατί μου τα λες όλα αυτά;» για κάποιον λόγο η καρδιά μου κλώτσησε και έχασε έναν χτύπο... Όταν έκανα την ερώτηση δεν ήξερα τι απάντηση ήθελα να ακούσω, αλλά αυτό που μου είπε μου έδωσε την λύση που ζητούσα βαθιά μέσα μου.

«Ήθελες να μάθεις...» είπε μόνο ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους του αδιάφορα και κατάλαβα ότι ήταν η ώρα να φύγω... Δεν μπορούσα να μείνω άλλο εκεί... Δεν άντεχα να ακούσω περισσότερα... Όποιος και να ήταν ο λόγος που το έκανε, δεν με ενδιέφερε πια... Δεν ξέρω ποιος είναι αυτός ο άνθρωπος... αλλά αυτό του το πρόσωπο με τρομάζει...με τρομοκρατεί... Όχι, δεν θέλω να ξέρω τίποτα άλλο... Θέλω να φύγω...να τρέξω μακριά του... Είναι... Είναι... Τι;... Τι είναι πια;... ρώτησα με ένα παράπονο τον εαυτό μου κοιτώντας αφηρημένα το πιάτο μου χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω ότι η ανάσα μου είχε κοπεί.

«Τι σκέφτεσαι;» με ρώτησε ήρεμα και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα σήκωσα τη ματιά μου προς το πρόσωπό του και κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου και πιο αποφασιστικά είπα με σταθερή φωνή.

«Πρέπει να φύγω... θα χάσω την πτήση μου.»

«Μπέλα έχεις καιρό ακόμα για την πτήση σου... Σε παρακαλώ μη φεύγεις ακόμα...» στο άκουσμα της φράσης 'σε παρακαλώ' τον κοίταξα έντονα στα μάτια, αλλά τελικά το μετάνιωσα και το άφησα να περάσει... Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου για άλλη μια φορά αρνητικά και σηκώθηκα με όση δύναμη είχαν ακόμα τα πόδια μου.

«Όχι είναι καλύτερα να πηγαίνω...» είπα και η ματιά μου έπεσε πάνω στην βέρα και το δαχτυλίδι που στόλιζαν ακόμα το χέρι μου.

«Μπορείς να τα κρατήσεις...» είπε με απαλή φωνή ακολουθώντας την ματιά μου και κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου.

«Δεν μου ανήκουν.» του απάντησα ... Τα έβγαλα και τα άφησα απαλά επάνω στο τραπέζι και εκείνος με κοίταξε με ένα περίεργο βλέμμα χωρίς να εκφράζει τα συναισθήματά του... Έπιασε το χέρι μου και με κόπο είπε μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό του.

«Δεν θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ... Να ξέρεις ότι, ό,τι χρειαστείς από μένα...» κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου σταματώντας την φράση του στην μέση.

«Δεν μου χρωστάς τίποτα.» είπα και βγάζοντας το χέρι του από πάνω μου, πήρα την κάρτα-κλειδί του δωματίου μου και τον άφησα πίσω μου, χωρίς να ξαναγυρίσω τη ματιά μου προς το μέρος του.


	9. I Can Feel You

**Fly Away "9. I Can Feel You"**

**Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι:****Anastacia - I Can Feel You**

****Μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο μου ξανά ένιωσα τόσο βαριά τόσο άδεια... που δεν άντεξα άλλο... Aκούμπησα την πλάτη μου πάνω στην πόρτα και άφησα το σώμα μου ελεύθερο να σωριαστεί στο πάτωμα... Tι μου κάνει αυτός ο άνθρωπος;... Γιατί τον αφήνω να με λυγίζει έτσι;... Πριν προλάβει το μυαλό μου να μου δώσει μια λογική απάντηση η πόρτα χτύπησε και η φωνή του Έντουαρντ έφτασε για να με κάνει να βγω από τα ρούχα μου.

«Μπέλα άνοιξε την πόρτα ξέρω ότι είσαι μέσα» φώναξε καθώς χτύπαγε την πόρτα με δύναμη και σμίγοντας τα χείλια μου σε μια ίσια γραμμή σηκώθηκα απότομα επάνω και άνοιξα την πόρτα διάπλατα ενώ στα χαρακτηριστικά μου άφησα να εκφραστεί όλος ο θυμός που έβραζε μέσα μου.

«Mην πεις κουβέντα...» του είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου και βάζοντας το χέρι μου πάνω στην γραβάτα του τον τράβηξα μέσα και κλείνοντας την πόρτα τον κάρφωσα με δύναμη πάνω της, κοιτώντας τον με όλο το μίσος που ένιωθα μέσα μου... «Kουβέντα... λέξη μην ακούσω να βγει από στόμα σου γιατί θα είναι η τελευταία...» τον απείλησα εξαγριωμένη... και εκείνος έγειρε γρήγορα προς το μέρος μου και πιάνοντας με από τον σβέρκο άρχισε να με φιλάει.

Το φιλί του βίαιο, απαιτητικό, απελπισμένο... λεηλατούσε τα χείλια μου με χίλιους τρόπους... Το ένα μου χέρι παρέμεινε πάνω στην γραβάτα του ενώ το άλλο αμέσως βρέθηκε πάνω στα μαλλιά του.

Τραβοντας τα με δύναμη τον πίεζα επάνω μου και ένιωθα τον αέρα μου να λιγοστεύει... όμως δεν τα παρατούσα... Γαμώ το κέρατο μου το τράγιο... τι μου έχει κάνει αυτός ο άνθρωπος και δεν μπορώ να του αντισταθώ... Τα χείλια μας ενωμένα ζητούσαν για περισσότερα τα χέρια μας από την άλλη βρέθηκαν σε εγρήγορση και έδιωχναν μακριά όλα όσα μας εμπόδιζαν για να ενωθούμε... Τον ήθελα σαν τρελή... το σώμα μου πόναγε από την έλλειψη επαφής... και η καρδιά μου δεν ήθελε πολύ να ξεπηδήσει μέσα από το στήθος μου.

Μόλις τα κορμιά μας γυμνά και διψασμένα ακούμπησαν το ένα πάνω στο άλλο... ένα ουρλιαχτό μου, ήρθε να σπάσει την απόλυτη σιωπή και ξέπνοη ξεκόλλησα τα χείλια μου από τα δικά του και ακούμπησα το μέτωπο μου πάνω στο δικό του με τα μάτια μου ερμητικά κλειστά.

«Που να σε πάρει Κάλεν... τι μου έχεις κάνει;» ξέσπασα αλλά εκείνος όπως του είχα ζητήσει πριν δεν απαντούσε... Η ανάσα του καυτή χάιδευε το υγρό από τον ιδρώτα πρόσωπο μου και μια ανατριχίλα απλώθηκε σε όλο μου το κορμί... σε συνδυασμό με την καρδιά του που ήταν έτοιμη να ξεπηδήσει από το στήθος του μου έδιναν όλες τις απαντήσεις που ζητούσα.

Αυτό που βίωνα εγώ... το βίωνε και εκείνος... Τα κορμιά μας... οι ανάσες μας... ακόμα και οι καρδιές μας... απόλυτα συντονισμένες ξεσπούσαν και αντιδρούσαν με τον ίδιο τρόπο... Πως μπορούσα αυτό να το αγνοήσω... πως μπορούσα να κλείσω τα μάτια και να μην δω ότι πόναγε όσο και εγώ... μπορεί να τον μισούσα... αλλά δεν μπορούσα να του αντισταθώ... Τα χέρια μου έσφιξαν δυνατά τα μαλλιά του και ένα μουγκρητό βγήκε μέσα από τα χείλια μου.

«Μμμμμμ... να σε πάρει Κάλεν... Γιατί είναι τόσο δύσκολο;... Γιατί;» έλεγα με παράπονο και την στιγμή που άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και αντίκρισα την ματιά του είδα τον εαυτό μου να αντικατοπτρίζεται στο πρόσωπο του... Ότι συναίσθημα με είχε καταβάλει - φόβος... τρόμος... αγωνία... απελπισία - ακριβώς το ίδιο έβλεπα και μέσα στην δική του ματιά... αλλά υπήρχε και κάτι περισσότερο... πόνος... Τόσο πόνο μέσα σε μια ματιά δεν είχα δει ποτέ ξανά στην ζωή μου.

Για μια στιγμή που ένιωσα να διαρκεί αιώνια... κανείς από τους δύο μας δεν μίλησε... οι ματιές μας κλειδωμένες η μία μέσα στην άλλη έλεγαν για μας ότι τα λόγια θα κατέστρεφαν και το τελευταίο λιθαράκι... αυτό που με κράταγε ακόμα λογική... Λογική... δεν ξέρω αν υπάρχει πια για μένα... είχα καεί... και το ήξερα καλά... όμως εκείνην την στιγμή ο εγωισμός μου δεν με άφησε να δω το πόσο.

Έπεσα πάνω του για να σταματήσω να πονάω... τα χείλια μου απαιτητικά σφράγισαν τα δικά του... τα δόντια μου τράβαγαν την τρυφερή σάρκα των χειλιών του και ένιωθα ότι με αυτό το φιλί προσπαθούσα να τον τιμωρήσω... να τον εκδικηθώ για ότι μου έκανε... να τον βασανίσω όπως εκείνος βασανίζει εμένα όλον αυτόν τον καιρό... Δεν μου το αρνήθηκε... με άφησε να ξεσπάσω... με άφησε να βγάλω από μέσα μου ότι με έπνιγε και αυτό με έκανε χειρότερα.

«Που να σε πάρει... γιατί πονάει τόσο;» είπα χωρίς να το καταλάβω δυνατά... και τα σώμα του με γύρισε έτσι ώστε τώρα εγώ να είμαι προς την πόρτα.

Ακούμπησε το σώμα του απόλυτα επάνω μου και με έκαψε... με έκαψε ως τα βάθη της ύπαρξης μου... εκείνη ακριβός την στιγμή μου έκλεψε και το τελευταίο λιθαράκι λογικής... και με έκανε δική του... αλλά ήμουν πολύ εγωίστρια να το παραδεχτώ... Άφησα το κορμί μου να εκφραστεί και εκείνο άρχισε να τρέμει... Ένα λαρυγγικό ουρλιαχτό ξεπήδησε από τα χείλη μου και παλεύοντας για λίγη ανάσα ανασήκωσα το κεφάλι μου χωρίς να ανοίγω τα μάτια μου αφήνοντας τα δάκρια μου πια ανενόχλητα να ξεχειλίσουν χωρίς να μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα για να τα σταματήσω.

Εκείνος παρασυρμένος από το πάθος του άρχισε να με εξερευνά... Με λεηλατούσε... με διεκδικούσε και εγώ ήμουν ανίκανη να του το αρνηθώ... ήμουν ανίκανη να του αντισταθώ... Τα χείλια του ρουφούσαν την σάρκα μου και το κορμί μου τρανταζόταν σε κάθε του άγγιγμα... Τον ήθελα τόσο πολύ που δεν άντεχα άλλο... αλλά εκείνος δεν σταμάταγε... συνέχισε να φιλάει κάθε σπιθαμή του κορμιού μου μέχρι να φτάσει εκεί που τον είχα περισσότερο ανάγκη.

Γονάτισε κάτω και παίρνοντας το πόδι μου στο χέρι του το άφησε να ακουμπήσει πάνω στον ώμο του... η κοιλιά μου σφίχτηκε και η υγρασία μου με έκανε να ξεπεράσω κάθε μου όριο... με το ένα του χέρι να συγκρατεί ανοιχτά τα χείλια μου έβαλε την γλώσσα του πάνω στην κλειτορίδα μου και μόλις την ένιωσα... μια έκρηξη ήρθε να με αποτελειώσει.

Ούρλιαξα δυνατά... κρατήθηκα από το χερούλι της πόρτας για να μην πέσω και αφέθηκα... δεν είχα πλέον άλλη επιλογή... ήταν η καταστροφή μου και τώρα πλήρωνα το τίμημα.

Το κορμί μου σύγκορμο έτρεμε περισσότερο αλλά εκείνος δεν σταματούσε... συνέχισε να με διεκδικεί... να με κατακτά με όλο του το πάθος και η ανάσα μου άρχισε να λιγοστεύει... το κορμί μου άρχισε να καίγεται και ένιωθα να εξανεμίζομαι.

Η γλώσσα του δεξιοτεχνικά κατακτούσε ξανά και ξανά την καυτή μου σάρκα και ένα ουρλιαχτό μου, ήρθε να με αποτελειώσει ξεχύνοντας από μέσα μου όλο αυτό το αρρωστημένο πάθος πάνω στην γλώσσα του και εκείνος άπληστα συνέχισε να ρουφά και να γεύεται τα καυτά μου υγρά που ξεσπούσαν πάνω στο στόμα του χωρίς να σταματά.

Ασυναίσθητα το χέρι μου σταμάτησε να κρατάει το χερούλι της πόρτας και το σώμα μου άρχισε να πέφτει προς το πάτωμα βαρύ... εκείνος καταλαβαίνοντας το, έβγαλε γρήγορα το πόδι μου από τον ώμο του και συγκρατώντας με από την μέση άφησε το σώμα του να πέσει προς τα πίσω τραβώντας με μαζί του για να με προστατέψει ώστε να μην χτυπήσω.

Η πλάτη του συνάντησε το πάτωμα και το στήθος μου έπεσε ξέπνοο πάνω στο δικό του... Για λίγο έχασα την αίσθηση του χρόνου και του χώρου... αλλά όχι δεν θα με κάνεις εσύ να ξεχάσω ποια είμαι... είπα από μέσα μου με πείσμα και ανασηκώνοντας το κορμί μου κάρφωσα την ματιά μου στην δική του.

Δεν υπήρχε χρόνος για δεύτερη σκέψη... το σώμα μου φλεγόταν ολόκληρο και ζητούσε απεγνωσμένα αυτήν την επαφή... λαχταρούσε το έργο τέχνης του... να συναντήσει την καυτή μου σάρκα για να την ξεδιψάσει να την κάνει να απογειωθεί με τον μοναδικό τρόπο που μόνο εκείνος ήξερε να την ξεδιπλώνει... Τα χείλια μου βρέθηκαν πάνω στα δικά του αλλά εκείνος με σταμάτησε και τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Έχεις προφύλαξη;» ρώτησε διστακτικά περιμένοντας την δική μου αντίδραση... γνωρίζοντας πολύ καλά πλέον κάθε μου ξέσπασμα.

«Την τύχη μου μέσα... με σένα που έμπλεξα...» του είπα νευριασμένα και έκανα να σηκωθώ από πάνω του... «Μην κουνηθείς από εκεί» τον απείλησα και έκρυψε ένα γελάκι με μεγάλο κόπο αλλά πρόλαβα να το αντιληφθώ... Άνοιξα την βαλίτσα μου που ήταν ακόμα πάνω στο κρεβάτι και άρχισα να την αδειάζω με νεύρο προσπαθώντας σκληρά να θυμηθώ που διάολο τα φύλαγα... δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ και από την βιασύνη και τα νεύρα μου πέταξα ότι υπήρχε μέσα στην βαλίτσα χωρίς να το καταλάβω... Πιάνοντας το νεσεσέρ μου στο χέρι μου το άνοιξα και το άδειασα όλο πάνω στα διάσπαρτα ρούχα και άρχισα να ανακατεύω το περιεχόμενο που υπήρχε μέσα σε αυτό ελπίζοντας να τα βρω... γιατί με την θολούρα που είχα δεν έβλεπα τίποτα μπροστά μου... Το χέρι μου ήρθε σε επαφή με ένα κουτάκι και μόλις το πήρα στα χέρια μου και το κοίταξα το άνοιξα τόσο απότομα που όλο του το περιεχόμενο διασκορπίστηκε πάνω στον υπόλοιπο χαμό... Πήρα ένα στο χέρι μου και ανοίγοντας το πήγα κοντά του και τον καβάλησα για άλλη μια φορά.

Με το ένα χέρι να κρατώ το προφυλακτικό και με το άλλο τον ερεθισμό του άρχισα να του το φοράω... αλλά πάνω στην βιασύνη μου και την έλλειψη συγκέντρωσης μου δεν κατάλαβα πόση δύναμη είχα βάλει στα χέρια μου και εκείνος τεντώνοντας το σώμα του σύριξε κλείνοντας τα μάτια του ουρλιάζοντας.

«Θα με πεθάνεις»

«Και λίγα σου κάνω σε σύγκριση με αυτά που μου έχεις κάνει...» του είπα σκληρά συνεχίζοντας την διαδικασία και εκείνος άρχισε να βαριανασαίνει παλεύοντας να βρει την αναπνοή του... «Έχε χάρη κακομοίρη μου που τρέμω μην μου μείνεις στα χέρια... αλλιώς θα σου έλεγα εγώ» συνέχισα και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα άνοιξε τα μάτια του κοιτώντας προς τα πίσω και την στιγμή που έβαλα τον ερεθισμό του μέσα μου και τον κάρφωσα πάνω στο τέρμα μου εκείνος ούρλιαξε.

Με το ένα του χέρι πάνω στο πόδι μου για να με συγκρατεί... και με το άλλο μέσα στο στόμα του να το δαγκώνει με μανία, μου δήλωνε ότι χρειαζόταν χρόνο να βρει τις ισορροπίες του... Τα μάτια του είχαν γυρίσει ανάποδα και πάλευε να βρει ξανά την αναπνοή του... Έμεινα ξέπνοη να τον κοιτώ ακίνητη και τρομοκρατημένη έχοντας τα χαμένα... Χριστέ μου τι του έκανα;;;... αυτός θα μου μείνει στα χέρια καμιά μέρα.

«Χριστέ μου...» ούρλιαξε ξεσπώντας, βάζοντας το χέρι του πάνω στο μέτωπο του και κλείνοντας τα μάτια του σφιχτά πήρε μερικές βαθιές ανάσες για να καλμάρει... «Το ορκίζομαι θα με πεθάνεις... πως γίνεται πάντα να είσαι τόσο καυτή;» συνέχισε και τότε ξέσπασα εγώ.

«Είσαι ηλίθιος;;;...» φώναξα χτυπώντας τον όπου έβρισκα... «Έχασα 10 χρόνια από την ζωή μου για να μου πεις ότι είμαι καυτή;;;» τα χέρια του γρήγορα έπιασαν τα δικά μου για να με σταματήσει από το ξέσπασμα μου και γυρίζοντας το σώμα του στο πλάι με γύρισε έτσι ώστε να είμαι τώρα εγώ από κάτω και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω από το κεφάλι μου με κοίταξε απειλητικά.

«Νομίζεις ότι κάνω πλάκα;;...» ρώτησε νευριασμένα εκδηλώνοντας όλον τον εκνευρισμό του στα χαρακτηριστικά του... «Νομίζεις ότι μόνο εσύ πονάς;;;... Νομίζεις ότι μόνο εσύ έχεις ξεπεράσει τα όρια σου;;... Με τρελαίνεις... μα τον θεό θα με αποτελειώσεις... κάθε φορά που βρίσκομαι μέσα σου... νιώθω ότι βρίσκομαι σε ναρκοπέδιο... η μια έκρηξη έρχεται μετά την άλλη και δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα για να το σταματήσω... είσαι η καταστροφή μου... το ακούς;;;... Εσύ μου καταστρέφεις ότι έχτισα μέχρι τώρα και για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου δεν ελέγχω τον ίδιο μου το εαυτού... με παρασέρνεις στον γκρεμό και εγώ τυφλός σε ακολουθώ»

«Σε μισώ...» ούρλιαξα με τα δάκρυα μου να τρέχουν ανεξέλεγκτα... «Είσαι το χειρότερο είδος ανθρώπου που έχω γνωρίσει ποτέ στην ζωή μου... με τρελαίνεις... το ακούς με τρελαίνεις... δεν αντέχω άλλο»

«Ούτε και εγώ» ήταν οι μοναδικές λέξεις που βγήκαν από μέσα του και σφραγίζοντας τα χείλια μου άρχισε και πάλι να με κατακτά.

Οι ωθήσεις του βαθιές... γρήγορες... βίαιες... δήλωναν απελπισία... δήλωναν πόσο διψασμένος ήταν γι αυτήν την επαφή... όσο διψασμένη ήμουν και εγώ... τα χέρια μου μέσα στα μαλλιά του τον τράβαγαν κοντά μου και του ζητούσαν απεγνωσμένα για περισσότερα... του ζητούσαν να μην με αφήσει... να με κατακτήσει... να με κάνει δική του ξανά και ξανά... ωωω πόσο τον μισούσα... μου κατέστρεφε όλη μου την ψυχοσύνθεση... με έκανε να μην είμαι ικανή να κάνω ούτε μια λογική σκέψη... και πάνω στην θολούρα μου συνειδητοποίησα ότι αυτή ήταν η τελευταία φορά.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα ανοίγοντας τα μάτια και το στόμα μου διάπλατα από την συνειδητοποίηση και ασυναίσθητα το σώμα μου πάγωσε... καταλαβαίνοντας το, πάγωσε και ο ίδιος και σηκώνοντας το κεφάλι του με κοίταξε με περιέργεια.

«Τι συμβαίνει;... Μήπως σε πόνεσα;» ρώταγε με αγωνία αναγκάζοντας με, με το χέρι του να τον κοιτάξω μέσα στα μάτια... Κούναγα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου με πείσμα και γραπώνοντας τον με τα χέρια μου ανασηκώθηκα και κάλυψα τα χείλια του με τα δικά του αλλά εκείνος προσπάθησε να με σταματήσει.

«Μην σταματάς» παρακάλαγα και προσπαθούσα ξανά να απαιτήσω το φιλί του αλλά εκείνος προσπαθούσε και πάλι να με σταματήσει... «Μην σταματάς... σε παρακαλώ σε έχω ανάγκη... μην σταματάς» ξέσπασα και τότε τα παράτησε.

Τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από το κορμί μου και με παρέσυρε μαζί του την στιγμή που γύρναγε το κορμί του για να με ξαναβάλει από πάνω του ώστε να μου δώσει το ελεύθερο να κάνω αυτό που ήθελα... να ξεσπάσω ότι με έπνιγε με το δικό μου τρόπο... Τον ακολούθησα και μόλις βρέθηκα από πάνω του άρχισα να τον διεκδικώ με όλο μου το είναι... Οι αναπνοές μας συντονισμένες πάλευαν για λίγο αέρα... βαριές και κοφτές... Τα αγκομαχητά μας και τα ουρλιαχτά μας δυνατά εξέφραζαν κάθε έκρηξη που νιώθαμε μέσα μας και τα κορμιά μας σύγκορμα έτρεμαν και ξεσπούσαν όλη την φρενίτιδα που μας είχε καταβάλει με έναν ξέφρενο χορό.

Δεν τόλμαγα να ανοίξω τα μάτια... δεν μπορούσα να τον κοιτάξω... τον ήθελα τόσο πολύ που με τρέλαινε... και κάθε του άγγιγμα με απογείωνε... με παρέσερνε όλο και πιο βαθιά μέχρι που έχασα κάθε επαφή με τον περιβάλλον και πέφτοντας πάνω στο σώμα του τον άφησα να συνεχίσει εκείνος για μένα... βάζοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στους γλουτούς μου πήρε τα ηνία στα χέρια του και κάνοντας τις ωθήσεις του πιο γρήγορες μας παρέσυρε στον γκρεμό και μας άφησε να κατρακυλήσουμε.

Κατέκτησα απελπισμένη για άλλη μια φορά τα χείλια του και προσπάθησα να πάρω όσα περισσότερα μπορούσα μέσα από αυτό το φιλί... και εκείνος δεν μου το αρνήθηκε... Έφτανε το τέλος... το ένιωθα μέσα από κάθε του κίνηση και εγώ ούρλιαζα μέσα μου... τον παρακαλούσα να μην σταματήσει... αλλά εκείνος είχε πια ξεπεράσει κάθε του όριο και αφήνοντας τα χείλια μου τέντωσε το κορμί του γέρνοντας προς τα πίσω το κεφάλι του και με τρεις δυνατές ωθήσεις ξέσπασε ότι τον βάραινε μέσα μου με ένα σπαρακτικό ουρλιαχτό που με έκανε να ξεπεράσω το ίδιο μου τον εαυτό ακολουθώντας τον με έναν δυνατό οργασμό που τράνταξε όλο μου το είναι.

Ξεψυχισμένα έπεσα πάνω στο στήθος του χωρίς αναπνοή... άκουγα την καρδιά του να χτυπά τόσο ξέφρενα όσο ξέφρενα χτύπαγε και η δική μου και τα χέρια του στα μαλλιά μου, μου πρόσφεραν την γαλήνη που χρειαζόμουν για να ξαναβρώ και πάλι τις ισορροπίες μου... Δεν μίλαγε κανείς από τους δύο μας... ξέπνοοι απολαμβάναμε αυτήν την στιγμή... μέχρι που ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα ήρθε να μας επαναφέρει στην πραγματικότητα.

«Ποιος είναι;» ρώτησα νωχελικά και κουρασμένα χωρίς να κουνιέμαι.

«Καρλάιλ Κάλεν» ακούσαμε την βαριά και αυστηρή φωνή του πατέρα του και ταυτόχρονα γυρίσαμε και κοιταχτήκαμε με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

«Τι κάνουμε τώρα;» συλλάβισα με κινήσεις και με τα χείλια μου χωρίς φωνή κοιτώντας τον απελπισμένη και τρομοκρατημένη... αυτό μου έλειπε τώρα να μας δει ο πατέρας του σε αυτήν την κατάσταση.

«Σήκω... θα κλειστώ στην τουαλέτα» μου απάντησε με τον ίδιο τρόπο για να μην μας ακούσει ο πατέρας του.

«Μισό λεπτό» φώναξα και το σώμα μου βρέθηκε σε εγρήγορση... πήρα από το πάτωμα τα εσώρουχα μου και χοροπηδώντας προσπάθησα να βάλω το σλιπάκι και το σουτιέν μου... Ο Εντουαρντ πιο ψύχραιμος παράτησε τα δικά του ρούχα και έσπευσε να με βοηθήσει... και την στιγμή που άρχισα να στρώνω τα μαλλιά μου εκείνος με σταμάτησε για λίγο... κλείδωσε το πρόσωπο μου μέσα στα δύο του χέρια... είπε μέσα από την αναπνοή του "συγνώμη" και αφού άφησε ένα πεταχτό φιλί πάνω στα χείλια μου έσκυψε πήρε όλα του τα ρούχα από το πάτωμα προσέχοντας μην αφήσει τίποτα πίσω του και έτρεξε να κλειστεί στο μπάνιο... Μόλις έκλεισε την πόρτα πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα κάνοντας τον σταυρό μου και του άνοιξα.

«Συγνώμη που σας έκανα να περιμένετε... τι θα μπορούσα να κάνω για σας;» ρώτησα με όση ψυχραιμία μου είχε απομείνει και εκείνος έμεινε για λίγο να με κοιτά... σιγά μην δεν κατάλαβε σε τι κατάσταση βρισκόμουν.

«Μπορώ να περάσω;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια κοιτάζοντας το δωμάτιο εξεταστικά για να δει αν ήμουν μόνη.

«Είναι κάτι που επείγει;» ρώτησα δειλά ελπίζοντας να μου πει όχι.

«Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε... τώρα» είπε επιβλητικά και βάζοντας το χέρι του στην πόρτα την έσπρωξε δηλώνοντας μου ανοιχτά ότι δεν δεχόταν αντίρρηση... προχώρησε προς το δωμάτιο και εγώ κλείνοντας την πόρτα προσπάθησα να πάρω ήρεμες ανάσες για να βρω την αυτοκυριαρχία μου αλλά τα λόγια του με ξάφνιασαν τόσο πολύ που δεν άντεξα άλλο και ξέσπασα απάνω του όλον μου τον εκνευρισμό χωρίς να υπολογίζω ούτε ποιος είναι αλλά ούτε και τι μπορεί να μου κάνει... που να ήξερα.

«Βλέπω ότι είσαι εκρηκτική στο κρεβάτι» είπε κοροϊδευτικά πιάνοντας από το πάτωμα το άδειο φακελάκι από το προφυλακτικό παίζοντας το στα δάχτυλα ειρωνικά.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι σας αφορά» του γύρισα πίσω με σκληρό ύφος και εκείνος άρχισε να γελά με ένα δαιμόνιο χαμόγελο.

«Ωωω... κάνεις λάθος μικρή μου... όσο φέρεις το όνομα Κάλεν με αφορά ότι και αν κάνεις»

«Δεν σου ανήκω... γι' αυτό ξεκουμπίσου από το δωμάτιο μου τώρα» του γύρισα εκνευρισμένη ενώ ταυτόχρονα άνοιγα την πόρτα... και πριν προλάβω να δω την κίνηση του εκείνος αμέσως ήρθε μπροστά μου έκλεισε την πόρτα και πιάνοντας με από τον λαιμό με τράβηξε στο κρεβάτι και με κάρφωσε με δύναμη πάνω του κλειδώνοντας το σώμα μου με το δικό του χωρίς να αφήνει τα χέρια του από τον λαιμό μου που έσφιγγαν απειλητικά.

«Άκου να σου πω πορνίδιο αρκετά σε ανέχτηκα...» ξεκίνησε σφίγγοντας περισσότερο τα χέρια του γύρω από τον λαιμό μου και εκεί που πάλευα για λίγη αναπνοή άκουσα ξαφνικά την φωνή του Έντουαρντ και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη χωρίς ανάσα να τον κοιτώ.

«Πάρε τα χέρια σου από πάνω της τώρα» ούρλιαξε και τον τράβηξε κάνοντας του μια λαβή με το χέρι του τυλίγοντας το γύρω από το λαιμό του και ο Καρλάηλ απελευθερώνοντας με γύρισε να τον αντιμετωπίσει.

«Σαν πολύ αέρα δεν πήρες εσύ;» του γύρισε εκνευρισμένα και με ένα δυνατό χαστούκι τον πέταξε μακριά του κάνοντας τον να πέσει στο πάτωμα χτυπώντας το σώμα του πάνω στο έπιπλο που ήταν κοντά στο παράθυρο κάνοντας το γυάλινο βάζο και το τασάκι που υπήρχαν απάνω να πέσουν στο πάτωμα με έναν δυνατό κρότο και την στιγμή που εκείνα συγκρούστηκαν στο πάτωμα εκσφενδονίστηκαν παντού σκίζοντας το πουκάμισο του και τραυματίζοντας την σάρκα του.

«Δεν θα σε αφήσω να την μολύνεις όπως μολύνεις και ότι άλλο πιάνει το χέρι σου» φώναξε χωρίς να τα χάνει... και αμέσως σηκώθηκε απειλητικά και πάλι προς το μέρος του.

«Τολμάς να αντιτίθεσαι στον πατέρα σου για ένα πορνίδιο;» του γύρισε ο Καρλάιλ έξαλλος από θυμό αλλά ο Έντουαρντ δεν τα έχασε.

«Μακάρι όλα τα πορνίδια να της έμοιαζαν έστω και στο μικρό της δαχτυλάκι... Να την αφήσεις ήσυχη... εγώ την έμπλεξα σε αυτήν την κατάσταση... αν θέλεις να τα βάλεις με κάποιον βάλ' τα με μένα... την Μπέλα όμως δεν θα την αγγίξεις ποτέ ξανά... το κατάλαβες;»

«Τόσο καλό σεξ κάνει πια που σου έχει πάρεις τα μυαλά;»

«Πρόσεχε πως μιλάς γι' αυτήν... η Μπέλα δεν έχει καμία σχέση με της άλλες που έρχονται κοντά μας για τα λεφτά και για το όνομα... η Μπέλα και τώρα να της το ζητήσω το διαζύγιο θα μου το δώσει... και με χωρίς αντάλλαγμα»

«Τότε ζήτα το να τελειώνουμε» του γύρισε προκαλώντας τον και ο Έντουαρντ έμεινε για λίγο να τον κοιτά αναποφάσιστος.

«θα της το ζητήσω... αν είναι να την γλυτώσω από τα νύχια σου θα το κάνω... υποσχέθηκα να μην της χαλάσω την ζωή και θα κρατήσω τον λόγο μου»

«Πολύ καλά... ααα... και ετοιμάσου να παντρευτείς την Τάνια... δεν σηκώνω άλλες αντιρρήσεις πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα... και εσύ...» γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη χωρίς να έχω κουνηθεί σπιθαμή από το σημείο που με είχε αφήσει... «Να γυρίσεις πίσω στον γιο μου το δαχτυλίδι και μην τολμήσεις να σκεφτείς να το κρατήσεις γιατί...» πήγε να συνεχίσει αλλά ο Έντουαρντ βάζοντας το χέρι του στην τσέπη του παντελονιού του έβγαλε το δαχτυλίδι και το έβαλε με δύναμη μέσα στο χέρι του... ο Καρλάιλ ακινητοποιήθηκε και τον κοίταξε σοκαρισμένος.

«Μου το είχε ήδη γυρίσει πίσω» του δήλωσε ειρωνικά και συνέχισε... «Τώρα άδειασε μας την γωνιά»

«Θα σας την αδειάσω... αλλά σε προειδοποιώ ότι δεν έχω τελειώσει μαζί σου»

«Έξω» του είπε και πηγαίνοντας στην πόρτα την άνοιξε διάπλατα και περίμενε να κάνει αυτό που του ζήτησε.

«Θα μου το πληρώσεις πολύ ακριβά αυτό μικρέ»

«Έξω» γρύλισε και μόλις ο Καρλάιλ πέρασε την πόρτα κοιτώντας τον με μια δολοφονική μάτια ο Έντουαρντ του χτύπησε την πόρτα στην μούρη και έμεινε για λίγο εκεί ακουμπώντας το μέτωπο του πάνω της παλεύοντας να ξαναβρεί τις ισορροπίες του τρίζοντας τα δόντια του με μανία.

Ήμουν τόσο σοκαρισμένη που δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω... ή πως να αντιδράσω... τον κοίταζα σαν χαζή περιμένοντας τις δικές του αντιδράσεις... Αφήνοντας την ανάσα που κρατούσε όλη αυτήν την ώρα να βγει βίαια από μέσα του... γύρισε το πρόσωπο του προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε με τόσο πόνο στην ματιά του που μου έκοψε την ανάσα.

«Είσαι καλά;» ρώτησε με αγωνία... αλλά εγώ δεν αντέδρασα... δεν ήξερα πως να αντιδράσω... προσπαθούσα σκληρά αλλά δεν μπορούσα να βρω τον δρόμο για να γυρίσω προς την επιφάνεια... και εκείνος καταλαβαίνοντας το αυτό άρχισε με αργά βήματα να έρχεται προς το μέρος μου κοιτώντας πάντα καλά καλά τις αντιδράσεις μου... Δεν κουνιόμουν... δεν τόλμαγα να βλεφαρίσω... δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω.

Όταν έκατσε απαλά πάνω στο κρεβάτι με ήρεμες κινήσεις άρχισε να απομακρύνει τα μαλλιά μου από το πρόσωπο μου κοιτώντας με πάντα μέσα στα μάτια απολογητικά... Δεν άντεξα άλλο... έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του και προσπάθησα να βρω την ανάσα μου... εκείνος με χάιδευε ήρεμα και παρηγορητικά ζητώντας μου ξανά και ξανά συγνώμη... Δεν έλεγχα στο κορμί μου... δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι μου συνέβαινε... μέχρι που ένα εκκωφαντικό ουρλιαχτό άρχισε να τριβελίζει τα αυτιά μου.

«Συγνώμη» άκουσα την φωνή του ξανά μέσα στα αυτιά μου... «Δεν ξέρω τι θα γίνει... αλλά σου το ορκίζομαι... ότι θα σε απαλλάξω από μένα... θα σε απαλλάξω από μας» έλεγε και σφίγγοντας με απάνω του με άφησε να ξεσπάσω.


	10. One Day In Your Life

**Fly Away "10. One Day In Your Life"**

_Αναζητήστε το τραγούδι: Anastacia - One Day In Your Life ή στο Link: http:/ www . youtube . com /watch?v =vxgcJAf6iM k&feature =player _embedded ενώστε τα κενά και πατίστε enter_

Είχα παγώσει...είχα στερέψει από δάκρυα και χωρίς να το καταλάβω είχα αφήσει τον εαυτό μου να απολαύσει τα τρυφερά του χάδια, μέχρι που η συνείδηση γύρισε και πετάχτηκα επάνω έντρομη.

«Η πτήση μου!» αναφώνησα και άρχισα σαν δαιμονισμένη να πηγαίνω πέρα-δώθε μέσα στο δωμάτιο προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να συγκεντρώσω τις σκέψεις μου για να σκεφτώ τι έπρεπε να κάνω. Δεν είχα και πολλές επιλογές. Τα πράγματά μου ήταν όλα διάσπαρτα έξω από την βαλίτσα και δεν είχα ιδέα τι ώρα είχε πάει και πόσος χρόνος μου απέμενε. Τα χέρια του Έντουαρντ με ακινητοποίησαν και γύρισα ξαφνιασμένα προς το μέρος του.

«Την έχεις χάσει ήδη... Ηρέμησε...»

«Πώς να ηρεμήσω;» ούρλιαξα και αποτραβήχτηκα από το σφιχτό του κράτημα και γυρίζοντας προς το κρεβάτι άρχισα να ξαναβάζω τα πράγματα μέσα στην βαλίτσα όπως-όπως. Δεν είχα κουράγιο να τα τακτοποιήσω, μέχρι που η ματιά μου έπεσε πάνω στα χέρια μου και κοίταξα παραξενεμένη τα αίματα.

«Συγνώμη...σε έκανα χάλια...» απολογήθηκε εκείνος και γύρισα έντρομη προς τη μεριά του.

«Αιμορραγείς!» είπα ξαφνιασμένη κοιτώντας το ματωμένο πουκάμισό του και τρέχοντας κοντά του προσπάθησα να του το βγάλω για να δω σε τι κατάσταση βρισκόταν, αλλά εκείνος με σταμάτησε.

«Άστα, δεν είναι τίποτα.» είπε ήρεμα, αλλά εγώ δεν σταμάτησα και αναφώνησε απηυδισμένος. «Μπέλα σταμάτα να το κάνεις αυτό!»

«Μην κάνεις σαν παιδί...» του γύρισα πίσω αλλά τα χέρια του δεν με άφηναν να συνεχίσω... «Πρέπει να δω αν έχει μείνει κανένα γυαλί στο δέρμα σου πριν πάθεις καμία μόλυνση!» συνέχισα και αναστέναξε βαριά.

«Που να σε πάρει γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;» ρώτησε απελπισμένος και ακινητοποιήθηκα χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω τι εννοούσε.

«Γιατί αιμορραγείς!» εξήγησα αυτόματα και τον κοίταξα ξαφνιασμένη.

«Δεν εννοώ αυτό Μπέλα.»

«Τότε τι εννοείς;»

«Ο πατέρας μου κόντεψε να σε πνίξει εξαιτίας μου και αντί να με πετάξεις έξω...αντί να αρχίσεις να ουρλιάζεις και να με χτυπάς, προσπαθείς να περιποιηθείς τις πληγές μου;» με ρώτησε κοιτώντας με μέσα στα μάτια προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει το γιατί.

Η συνείδηση γύρισε και ξαφνικά όλα όσα συνέβησαν επανήλθαν στην μνήμη μου και πάγωσα χωρίς να ξέρω πώς να αντιδράσω.

«Πράγματι συνέβη;» ρώτησα τον εαυτό μου χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω ότι το είπα δυνατά και εκείνος ξεφύσησε και με ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξω.

«Τώρα καταλαβαίνεις γιατί σου τα είπα.» είπε απαλά και άνοιξα διάπλατα τα μάτια μου καταλαβαίνοντας τι εννοούσε.

«Το ήξερες ότι θα έρθει εδώ;... Γι αυτό ήρθες να με βρεις;» τον ρώτησα περιμένοντας την ανταπόκρισή του και εκείνος κατένευσε αποφεύγοντας την ματιά μου.

«Προσπάθησα να σε προετοιμάσω γι αυτό. Προσπάθησα να σε προειδοποιήσω...»

«Αλλά εγώ δεν σε άφησα.» συμπλήρωσα και αφήνοντας τα χέρια μου να πέσουν άδεια και βαριά από πάνω του, πισωπάτησα και με την αφή έψαχνα να βρω το κρεβάτι για να κάτσω, γιατί δεν είχα άλλη δύναμη να μείνω όρθια.

«Ό,τι και να πεις έχεις δίκιο Μπέλα και σίγουρα δεν σου αξίζουν όλα αυτά...» τον κοίταξα στα μάτια απότομα. Δεν ξέρω τι δήλωνε η ματιά μου, αλλά ό,τι και να είδε μέσα σε αυτήν αυτόματα τον έκανε να σταματήσει την φράση του στην μέση.

«Τι θα κάνεις τώρα;» τον ρώτησα ήρεμα και με κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένος.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί έχει σημασία για σένα.» είπε ξέπνοα εξωτερικεύοντας άθελά του τη σκέψη του και ήμουν σίγουρη πως δεν το είχε συνειδητοποιήσει.

«Είπε ότι θα σε παντρέψει με την Τάνια, μόλις με χωρίσεις.» του υπενθύμισα και έσμιξε τα φρύδια του με απορία, ενώ πέρασε το χέρι του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του κοιτώντας με, με ένα ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα.

«Και έχει σημασία για σένα;»

«Για μένα;» ρώτησα και γέλασα κουνώντας αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα... «Υποτίθεται ότι κάναμε αυτόν τον γάμο για να γλυτώσεις την φυλακή της...»

«Ναι, αλλά χωρίς την φυλακή της εσύ θα πρέπει να υποστείς την οργή του πατέρα μου και αυτό δεν πρόκειται να το δεχτώ. Δεν θα τον αφήσω να σε καταστρέψει μόνο και μόνο γιατί δεν πέρασε το δικό του!»

«Δεν σε καταλαβαίνω...» του είπα κοιτώντας τον δύσπιστα... «Τότε γιατί τα κάναμε όλα αυτά;»

«Ήταν μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια για να σηκώσω το ανάστημα μου, αλλά για άλλη μια φορά έχασα. Δεν τρέχει τίποτα, αλλά δεν θα επιτρέψω να σε επηρεάσει αυτό... Υποσχέθηκα να μην σου χαλάσω την ζωή και θα το κάνω με οποιοδήποτε τίμημα.»

«Καταλαβαίνεις ότι πάντα αντιδράς ανάποδα;» τον ρώτησα σοβαρά και γέλασε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του αρνητικά μην πιστεύοντας τα λόγια μου.

«Θα με τρελάνεις... το ορκίζομαι μαζί σου δεν βγάζω άκρη. Και τι θες να κάνω; Να τον αφήσω να ξεσπάσει επάνω σου, ενώ για όλη αυτήν την κατάσταση φταίω μόνο εγώ;... Σε μένα δεν μπορεί να κάνει πολλά Μπέλα... Θα φωνάξει... θα γκρινιάξει...»

«Άντε να σου δώσει και κανένα χαστούκι...» συμπλήρωσα και κατένευσε γελώντας.

«Άλλα τίποτα παραπάνω...» συνέχισε σοβαρός... «Για την δική σου ζωή όμως δεν νοιάζεται Μπέλα... τον είδες πόσο αδίστακτος είναι! Δεν περίμενα να φτάσει μέχρι σε αυτό το σημείο, αλλά δεν ξέρω τι να περιμένω πια από εκείνον...»

«Και τι θα κάνεις γι αυτό...; Καταλαβαίνεις ότι είτε με χωρίσεις είτε όχι... δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να με αφήσει στην ησυχία μου;»

«Δεν θα τον αφήσω...» ξεκίνησε αποφασιστικά, αλλά εγώ τον σταμάτησα.

«Ναι σιγά μην σε ρωτήσει!» αναστέναξε και κοιτώντας μακριά άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει και πάλι τις σκέψεις του δαγκώνοντας με μανία τα χείλια του.

«Και τι προτείνεις να κάνω;» ρώτησε ξαφνικά και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

«Γιατί ρωτάς εμένα;» ρώτησα με σοκαρισμένο ύφος.

«Γιατί για την δική σου ζωή μιλάμε Μπέλα όχι για την δική μου. Και θέλω να έχεις άποψη σε αυτό... Δεν θέλω να κάνω τίποτα που να μην το θες πρώτα εσύ. Μπορεί να ήμουν απερίσκεπτος όταν το ξεκίνησα όλο αυτό, αλλά δεν μπορώ να συνεχίζω να σου επηρεάζω την ζωή χωρίς να έχεις λόγο σε αυτήν.»

Κοίταξα γύρω μου σοκαρισμένη και μόλις γύρισα την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του τον κοίταξα έντονα.

«Πού πήγε;»

«Ποιος;» ρώτησε κρύβοντας με κόπο το γέλιο του.

«Ο Έντουαρντ... Πού πήγε;... Πού τον εξαφάνισες;» τον ρώτησα με σοκαρισμένο ύφος και εκείνος δεν άντεξε άλλο από όλη αυτήν την ένταση και ξέσπασε σε τρανταχτά γέλια παλεύοντας πολύ σκληρά να το σταματήσει αλλά ήταν πάνω από τις δυνάμεις του.

«Σταμάτα να γελάς δεν είναι αστείο!» ξέσπασα ουρλιάζοντας και παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες έβαλε τα χέρια του μπροστά αμυντικά παλεύοντας να σταματήσει, αλλά κάτι στο ύφος μου τον έκανε να ξεσπάσει περισσότερο και τα πήρα τόσο πολύ που πήγα κοντά του και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στο στήθος του άρχισα να τον τραντάζω και να τον χτυπώ όπου έβρισκα για να τον συνετίσω χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

Εκείνος τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω μου και κλειδώνοντάς με στην αγκαλιά του προσπάθησε να με σταματήσει από το ξέσπασμα μου.

«Συγνώμη... συγνώμη...» έλεγε παίρνοντας γρήγορες ανάσες... «Δεν είναι αστείο.» συμπλήρωσε και σοβαρεύοντας με απομάκρυνε για λίγο από πάνω του χωρίς να με αφήνει από το κράτημα του... «Έλα να ετοιμαστούμε και να φύγουμε από εδώ και θα δούμε τι θα κάνουμε.» είπε σοβαρός χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση και με παρέσυρε και πάλι προς το κρεβάτι για να με βοηθήσει να μαζέψουμε τον χαμό.

Παίρναμε τα πράγματα όπως ήταν πάνω από το κρεβάτι και τα ρίχναμε όπως-όπως στην βαλίτσα. Η ματιά του έπεσε πάνω σε ένα μαύρο δαντελωτό νεγκλιζέ νυχτικάκι πολύ σέξι και τεντώνοντάς το μπροστά του, έμεινε να το κοιτά με ένα βλέμμα όλο υπονοούμενα δηλώνοντας ανοιχτά τις σκέψεις του με ένα πνιχτό βογκητό. Το άρπαξα από τα χέρια του και τον κοίταξα προειδοποιητικά, αλλά εκείνος δεν μάσησε και είπε τις σκέψεις του ανοιχτά με μια βραχνή φωνή.

«Ελπίζω να το φορέσεις σύντομα... για να σου το σκίσω!»

«Κάνε όνειρα!» του γύρισα και συνέχισα να μαζεύω ό,τι έβρισκα μπροστά μου, αλλά εκείνος με σταμάτησε και γυρίζοντάς με προς το μέρος του με κόλλησε επάνω του και μόλις ένιωσα τον ερεθισμό του πάνω στην κοιλιά μου αναπήδησα αφήνοντας να μου ξεφύγει ένα βογκητό και εκείνος χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα.

«Από την ημέρα που σε γνώρισα δεν κάνω άλλη δουλειά...» είπε περιπαιχτικά.

«Ελπίζω να σε βασανίζουν!» του απάντησα σκληρά και αναστέναξε.

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο με ανάβεις όταν μου μιλάς έτσι...» είπε σφραγίζοντας τα χείλια μου για να μην μπορέσω να αντιδράσω.

Προσπάθησα να τον σταματήσω αλλά ήταν ανώφελο... Αφήνοντας έναν αναστεναγμό τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον λαιμό του και παραδόθηκα με όλο το πάθος που με κυρίευε κάθε φορά που με κατακτούσε με αυτόν τον τρόπο.

Ξέπνοος άφησε το μέτωπο του να ακουμπήσει πάνω στο δικό μου και με βαθιά φωνή μας επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ... πριν παρασυρθούμε.» είπε και ξεκολλώντας από πάνω του τον κοίταξα χωρίς να έχω κάποια λογική σκέψη στο μυαλό μου.

«Πόσα πρόσωπα έχεις;» ρώτησα κοιτώντας τον με περιέργεια. Χαμογέλασε θλιμμένα και χωρίς να απαντήσει συνέχισε να πετά τα ρούχα μου μέσα στην βαλίτσα.

«Ξέρεις κάτι... έτσι όπως έχουν γίνει δεν νομίζω να μπορέσουμε να τα βάλουμε όλα μέσα και ταυτόχρονα να καταφέρουμε να κλείσουμε την βαλίτσα...» είπε αναστενάζοντας και προσπάθησε να την κλείσει αφήνοντας τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα και αξεσουάρ μου πάνω στο κρεβάτι αγνοώντας τα.

«Εεε... Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις...;! Ξέρεις πόσα έχω ξοδέψει γι αυτά;»

«Θα σου τα αντικαταστήσω.» είπε λες και ήταν το πιο φυσικό πράγμα στον κόσμο και με έβγαλε από τα ρούχα μου.

«Σταμάτα να με προσβάλλεις έτσι... δεν σου το επιτρέπω!» του είπα τσιρίζοντας ενώ πάλευα να απομακρύνω τα χέρια του από την βαλίτσα μου για να την ανοίξω ξανά και να βάλω μέσα και όλα τα υπόλοιπα πράγματα. Εκείνος όμως πιάνοντας τα χέρια μου με ακινητοποίησε και με γύρισε προς το μέρος του.

«Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω για σένα! Τώρα σταμάτα να παλεύεις και πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ πριν του γυρίσει του άλλου και αποφασίσει να έρθει για να τελειώσει αυτό που άρχισε.» είπε με νόημα και αυτό με έκανε να παγώσω... Κατένευσα και τον άφησα να πάρει την βαλίτσα μου και εγώ έσκυψα να πάρω τα παπούτσια μου και την τσάντα μου αλλά η ματιά μου έπεσε και πάλι πάνω στα χέρια μου.

«Εεε... περίμενε... είμαστε μέσα στα αίματα!» του φώναξα ενώ εκείνος ήταν ήδη στην πόρτα.

«Θα αλλάξουμε στο δωμάτιο μου.» απάντησε και κράτησε την πόρτα ανοιχτή για να περάσω.

Σε όλη την διαδρομή μέχρι το δωμάτιό του με κράταγε σφιχτά και προστατευτικά πάνω του και ασυναίσθητα έτριβε τον μπράτσο μου απαλά. Στο ασανσέρ ο υπάλληλος μας κοίταζε καλά καλά αλλά δεν τολμούσε να πει κουβέντα. Ευτυχώς δεν υπήρχαν άλλοι μέσα στην καμπίνα και έτσι γλιτώσαμε το ρεζιλίκι. Δε μίλαγε κανείς μας, αλλά μόλις φτάσαμε στον όροφό του πριν βγούμε, ο Έντουαρντ ρώτησε τον υπάλληλο.

«Ξέρεις αν ο πατέρας μου είναι στο δωμάτιο του;» τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Όχι κύριε, κατέβηκε στο ισόγειο και δεν ξανά ανέβηκε.» ο Έντουαρντ κατένευσε και άρχισε να με παρασέρνει προς την σουίτα του... «Ήθελα να σιγουρευτώ ότι δεν είναι εδώ.» εξήγησε και μόλις φτάσαμε έξω από την πόρτα του, έβγαλε το κλειδί από την τσέπη του παντελονιού του και άνοιξε την πόρτα.

«Ξέχασες το σακάκι σου και την γραβάτα σου κάτω!» θυμήθηκα και με κοίταξε δύσπιστα.

«Και τι φοβάσαι μην μου λείψουν;» είπε κοροϊδευτικά.

«Δεν ξέρω...» είπα απολογητικά πιάνοντας το κεφάλι μου και μόλις πήρα μια ανάσα κοίταξα γύρω μου και γούρλωσα τα μάτια μου... Ουαααουυυ...! Αυτό θα πει δωμάτιο!

_Τις εικόνες τις σουίτας του Έντουαρτ μπορείτε να τις βρείτε στην υπογραφή μου ή στο __Link__:_

_http:/ xrysanthi – fanfictions . blogspot . ενώστε τα κενά και πατίστε enter _

Μπαίνοντας στην σουίτα του, το πρώτο πράγμα που έβλεπες ήταν ένα σαλονάκι με πολλούς καναπέδες γύρω από ένα τετράγωνο τραπέζι που βρισκόταν μπροστά από μια τεράστια τζαμαρία που έβλεπες μέχρι εκεί που έφτανε το μάτι σου, μαζί με τα καζίνα που υπήρχαν γύρω από το καζίνο – ξενοδοχείο που μέναμε εμείς.

Πίσω από το σαλονάκι υπήρχε μια μικρή τραπεζαρία με στρογγυλό τραπέζι για τέσσερα άτομα και πίσω από αυτήν στον τοίχο, υπήρχε ένα ψηλό έπιπλο με δύο πορτατίφ να το στολίζουν. Όλα σε χρωματισμούς του μπεζ και του ζεστού ξύλου από τριανταφυλλιά.

«Συγνώμη, τώρα αυτό εσύ το λες δωμάτιο;» ρώτησα ακόμα κοιτάζοντας γύρω μου.

«Γιατί εσύ πως θα το χαρακτήριζες;» με ρώτησε πίσω με ένα παιχνιδιάρικο γελάκι

«Διαμέρισμα ίσως;» του απάντησα και τότε γέλασε πιο δυνατά και γύρισα προς την μεριά του νευριασμένα... «Και να πεις ότι τα χαίρεστε κιόλας, πάει στο καλό!» συνέχισα και αναστέναξε.

«Δεν έχεις άδικο σε αυτό...» είπε ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους του αδιάφορα... «Αλλά αφού μπορούμε να έχουμε τέτοια πολυτέλεια, γιατί να μην την εκμεταλλευτούμε;» συνέχισε εκείνος με την δική του λογική.

«Και τι καταλαβαίνετε από αυτό βρε Έντουαρντ; Μήπως σας χαρίζουν και τίποτα περισσότερο εκτός από μια ψεύτικη εικόνα;» ρώτησα με πόνο στη φωνή μου και σοβαρεύοντας γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς τα δεξιά τρίβοντας τον σβέρκο του και αναστέναξε... «Σ-σ-συγγνώμη...» τραύλισα... «Δεν ήθελα...»

Πριν προλάβω να τελειώσω την φράση μου εκείνος βρέθηκε μπροστά μου και κρατώντας τα μπράτσα μου σφιχτά με κοίταξε επιβλητικά στα μάτια. Από το ξάφνιασμα σταμάτησα να αναπνέω.

«Ποτέ... Το ακούς...; Ποτέ μην μου ξαναζητήσεις συγνώμη για ό,τι λες... Δεν θέλω να πάρεις πίσω τίποτα από όσα μου έχεις πει... Τίποτα!» είπε σοβαρός με πόνο στην ματιά του και αναστέναξα.

Δεν ξέρω γιατί, αλλά λίγο το ύφος του, λίγο τα λόγια του με λύγισαν... Ένιωσα όλον τον πόνο που ένιωθε στην ψυχή του και δεν μπορούσα να το αγνοήσω αυτό. Χάιδεψα απαλά το πρόσωπό του με την ανάστροφη του χεριού μου ξαφνιάζοντας και τον ίδιο αλλά και εμένα. Τον κλείδωσα μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου και του χάιδεψα τα μαλλιά παρηγορητικά. Εκείνος μόλις ξεπέρασε το πρώτο σοκ, έβαλε το κεφάλι του να ακουμπήσει πάνω στον ώμο μου και αφήνοντας την ανάσα του να βγει βίαια από μέσα του αφέθηκε στο άγγιγμά μου χωρίς να πει κουβέντα.

«Πάμε να βγάλουμε από πάνω μας το ξεραμένο αίμα.» είπε ξαφνικά με βαθιά φωνή και κατένευσα. Με πήρε από το χέρι και με τράβηξε κοντά του.

Η σουίτα χωριζόταν στα δύο με ένα χωλάκι διακοσμημένο όλο με ξύλο τριανταφυλλιάς. Στη μια πλευρά υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο μπαράκι με ράφια που ήταν γεμισμένα με ποτήρια κάθε είδους, ενώ ο υπόλοιπος διάδρομος ήταν διακοσμημένος με εσοχές που το στόλιζαν γυάλινοι ψηλοί σωλήνες με σπασμένο γυαλί σαν ψηλά βάζα, μόνο που δεν υπήρχαν λουλούδια μέσα σε αυτά.

Από την άλλη πλευρά αυτού του διάδρομου ήταν το υπνοδωμάτιό του. Στα ίδια χρώματα και ύφος με αυτό του σαλονιού, με ένα τεράστιο παράθυρο να έχει την ίδια θέα με το σαλόνι, όλο επενδυμένο με ξύλο τριανταφυλλιάς. Το κρεβάτι ήταν απλό αλλά εντυπωσιακό. Η πλάτη του ακουμπούσε σε ένα τεράστιο κάδρο επίσης από ξύλο τριανταφυλλιάς και ο τοίχος ήταν βαμμένος σε εκρού χρώμα το ίδιο με το χρώμα που είχε ο καναπές και τα καλύμματά του, ενώ πάνω από το κεφαλάρι υπήρχαν τρεις μικρότεροι πίνακες και στα πλαϊνά του κρεβατιού είχαν βάλει δύο κομοδίνα με δύο πορτατιφ.

Η έκπληξη της σουίτας όμως ήταν το μπάνιο... Επιβλητικό, βαρύ αλλά τόσο εντυπωσιακό... Μπαίνοντας μέσα, το μάτι σου έπεφτε στην μεγάλη τζαμαρία που υπήρχε ακριβώς απέναντι από την είσοδο... Τα φώτα της πόλης σε μαγεύανε για άλλη μια φορά.

Στ' αριστερά υπήρχε με μεγάλη ντουζιέρα στην οποία άνετα θα μπορούσαν τέσσερα άτομα να κάνουν ταυτόχρονα ντους και να έχει χώρο και για άλλους, ενώ στα δεξιά υπήρχε ένας μεγάλος νιπτήρας με μαύρο γρανίτη να κάνει αντίθεση με τα χρώματα του υπόλοιπου μπάνιου, όλο επενδυμένο με μάρμαρο σε κιτρινωπό χρώμα. Στο ταβάνι υπήρχε ένας στρογγυλός πολυέλαιος ενώ μπροστά στο μεγάλο παράθυρο είχαν τοποθετήσει μια μπρεζέρα που κοίταζε προς το μεγάλο και υπέροχο τζακούζι που ήταν πλαισιωμένο από αναμμένα κεριά.

«Πασάς στα Γιάννενα!» σχολίασα και με κοίταξε με απορία προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να κρύψει το χαμόγελό του... «Βάζεις τις κλώσες σου να παίρνουν τον μπάνιο τους και εσύ κάθεσαι και τις χαζεύεις σαν χάνος στην μπρεζέρα;» εξήγησα τι εννοούσα δείχνοντάς του προς την μεγάλη μπανιέρα και ακολουθώντας την ματιά μου γέλασε πιο δυνατά.

«Δεν το είχα σκεφτεί μέχρι τώρα... Τι θα έλεγες να το δοκιμάζαμε;» ανταπέδωσε το σχόλιό μου και στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου κάνοντας μια αηδιαστική γκριμάτσα καθώς έβαλα το χέρι μου πάνω στον πάγκο του νιπτήρα για να κρατηθώ και να βγάλω τα παπούτσια μου.

«Να δω τι θα φορέσω τώρα που έγιναν όλα ένα κουβάρι...» σχολίασα και χωρίς να μου πει τίποτα εξαφανίστηκε. Εγώ κοίταξα για μια στιγμή προς την πόρτα με απορία αλλά δεν του έδωσα άλλη σημασία. Έβγαλα τα ρούχα μου, τα άφησα στο πάτωμα και μπαίνοντας μέσα στην ντουζιέρα άνοιξα το νερό και το άφησα να με καλμάρει από όλη την ένταση της ημέρας.


End file.
